Naruto and the Mistress of Dragons
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village, when he's four years old after having enough of how the village treats him. He meets a young woman who is the mistress of dragons. She's an ex-ninja, who reluctantly agrees to take Naruto, as her student knowing she could be breaking her vows of never being a part of any village again. Powerful/smart/good Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto, Naruto belongs to rightful owner and creator Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own anything of How To Train Your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon belongs to rightful creators, owners and done by DreamWorks. The only things that I own in this story are my OC's, and the plotline for this story.**

**The story is rated M. Mostly due to strong language such as swearing, blood, gore, Cartoon violence, crude humor, and some suggestive themes. Reasons for this is simple, I'm just being careful besides a tad bit paranoid.**

**Summary: Naruto runs away from the village, when he's four years old after having enough of how the village treats him. He meets a young woman who is the mistress of dragons. She's an ex-ninja, who reluctantly agrees to take Naruto, as her student knowing she could be breaking her vows of never being a part of any village again. Powerful/smart/good Naruto. **

**Warning: Some Characters might be OOC. I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. I already know my grammer as well as my speling can be pretty bad at times, however I am trying my hardest to improve this. Spelling and grammar have never been my strongest subjects but I am trying my hardest to improve this. **

**Also please do not leave swears in any of my reviews. The swearing is not nessaury and is not very helpful to the writer. I already know some reviews, may be harsh, or critical, however just please don't swear at me. If you do not like the story, please move onto something else. That's all I ask.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

A month before the Kyuubi attack. There had been a commotion that had caused the Hokage and his ANBUs to investigate the situation. When they arrived they were all taken back by what they were seeing before them. Minato stared wide eyed at the sight of a large red dragon with a cloaked figure standing on it's back. The figure was dressed in torn hooded black robes while wearing a white skull like mask that concealed the person's identity. The person appeared to be that of someone around the age as a thirteen or fourteen year old. It's a rough estimate of the person's age. The young teen almost looked like death as it was riding on the back of the dragon. They had simply emmurged from the thick mist like a frightening omen of impending doom or death.

Never did they exspect to see a living dragon with a rider. True their were many dragons out there in the world but they were always hidden away from people. Very rarely did anyone ever cross paths with these powerful but deadly creatures. The person then did a motion with their hand and within seconds two more larger dragons swooped downwards from the sky as they dropped three lifeless bodies of missing nin, that landed before the forth Hokage and the five ANBUs that were with him.

Minato looked up just as the dragons flew off with their mysterious rider, they simply vanished into the thick fog once more. Minato was silently amazed that someone had actually been able to train dragons, let alone command them in such a way. However this also brought new concerns and worry to the forth Hokage. He was then pulled from his thoughts when something caught his attention. There was a note easy noticeable attached to one of the dead bodies. Minato grabbed the note, and stared down at the message.

_To the Forth Hokage of the Hidden Leaves._

_I am the Mistress of Dragons. _

_I'm a bounty hunter, one that belongs to no village, and finding me, will be nearly impossible. _

_So don't even try too look for me._

_I am not an enemy, as long as you do not attack or engage my dragons or myself._

_My dragons will not attack, unless they feel threatened, attacked, guarding their nest or babies, hurt, sick or if I command them to do so._

_My dragons are protective of me as I of them. Same rules go for me as well to some degree. _

_However I will only attack, if I am attacked first. _

_I will also attack, if you attack any of my dragons, or if I am after one of your rougue ninjas or s-rank criminals._

_That your ninjas, have failed to capture or kill._

_Other hidden villages have been warned as well, that I am not loyal to any village._

_I'm only a bounty hunter, and strickly neutral from your village's problems. _

_I want no part in any of your wars or affairs._

_Failure to heed my warnings, will result in me taking desperate measures. _

_Measures, I garentee your village can not survive or ever recover from. _

_I command an army of dragons, that can rival that of any bijuu or jinchuriki. _

_So don't even try to take me on. You have been warned._

_Sincerely the Mistress of Dragons._

_Please note that the dead ninjas, I have delived to you are missing nins. Ones that you have a kill on sight, bounties on._

_I will be arriving in three days, to collect the reward money for their capture. Also a friendly little warning, don't piss me off or my dragons._

The note read, in a very neat hand writing. Minato blinked and looked down at the dead bodies that had been mangled and almost torn to shreads. Most likely by a dragon's talons or by their teeth. Either way it was truly alarming, unnerving and even downright frightening to the highest degree. However the fact that a person had actually managed to make a deal with dragons, and was able to command them at will like he had just witnessed was very troubling as was it frightening. The Mistress of Dragons, didn't even seem that old to him, the oldest she appeared to be was forteen at the most, maybe even fifteen but that was pushing it. Minato frowned as he wondered just how powerful, and skilled this Mistress of Dragons was.

Minato sighed as he felt the effects of a headache forming. He had at least three days to decide, on what to do about this. Hopefully he could ask this woman in person, for some kind of alliance between them, even if she wasn't taking anyone's side. He was sure other nations and villages would be doing the same despite her words. "Hokage-sama?" A ANBU asked a bit unnevered what he just seen.

"Take the bodies to Torture and Interrogations, to restract any information from them." Minato said before he re-read the note a few more times. Part of him swore he seen this hand writing before but the problem was he couldn't remember where he seen this hand writing before.

Three days pass before a dragon suddenly landed on the roof of the Hokage's tower as it roared loudly to get everyone's attention. The roar seemed to echo loudly throughout the village. Minato, Ninjas and ANBU arrive too see the large red dragon, growling down at them as the Mistress of Dragons jumps down from it's back, landing gracefully on the tips of her feet. The mistress of dragons seemed to watching them intently.

"I've come for the reward money." A cold female voice says as she eyes everyone with suspicion. Minato walks foreward as the dragon hisses, as it lips curled back revealing its long razor sharp fangs at him. The Mistress of Dragons does a motion with her hand as the dragon falls insteantly silent, and brushes it's muzzle against her hand as it gives a deep growl like sound. Her hand gently strokes it muzzle in a comforting motion.

"Impressive creature." Minato said eyeing the dragon. It's yellow snake like eyes were watching him intently, while barring it's fangs at him. Fangs that could easily tear and rip a human a part faster then one could fully react.

"You have questions for me...ask them now...do not stall or test my patience, Hokage-sama. For I am not a patient woman." She said softly as she narrows her eyes at him. The dragon hisses slightly as it's tail swishes from side to side showing its irritation. ANBUs stand on guard, their bodies tensing as hands rest near their weapons incase they had to strike.

"Right...I wanted to ask you to be one of our allies, I'm sure other villages are asking you this." Minato said softly as he keeps his eyes focused more on the dragon. The powerful creature could easily destroy the village, and kill just as easily. A dragon was far more dangerous if not more destructive than that of a tailed beast, if angered.

"They have, and I have declined them all. I'm strickly neutral, I want no part in your pathedic squabbles with other villages, they are not my problem or my concerns. I'm only a bounty hunty, that will agree too help out by taking down your rougues, traitors or criminals, if your people have failed to take them down yourselves. I'm annoyed at how many rougues have been causing problems for much smaller towns or villages that are not with any of the hidden villages. Hense the reason, why I am a bounty hunter." The Mistress of Dragons said coldly.

"I see...nothing I say will change your mind?" Minato asked softly as he looked at her.

"No...I was once part of a hidden village. I will not say what village I am originally from. However I was betrayed, and left for dead by those...I thought cared about me and once saw as my family. I refuse to make that mistake again. This conversation is over, Hokage-sama." She said firmly. Minato could see a pair of pale amythest purple eyes from the white skull like mask. Eyes that showed hurt, bitterness, sadness, and a deep hatered that burned in them all intertwined into one emotion. Also the knowelege that this young woman was a skilled Kunochi put Minato slightly on edge.

"I understand...however I will be trying my hardest to gain that trust with you, same goes for all of Konoha. You have my word that the hidden leaf village, will never ever attack any of your dragons or yourself." Minato said softly with a smile. He had a determined look on his face, that he would one day as well as the Hidden Leaf village would gain her trust. For a brief moment, The Mistress of Dragons truely believed his words. However bitter memories of her past replayed in her mind. She was no fool, however she could wait and see what unfolds in time. The future wasn't written in stone and was always changing. For better or for worst only time could tell.

"We shall see...Hokage-sama, we shall see. I make no promises...I must go now." She said as Minato handed her the reward that she earned. She took the reward money and climbed back onto the saddle that was on her dragon's back. "Until the next time we meet...Hokage-sama." She said softly before she nudged the sides of the saddle, and patted the dragon on his neck in a certain way.

The dragon hissed at everyone, before shooting straight up into the air as it flew off quickly. They all had to shield their eyes, from how the wind that was created from the powerful wings of the red dragon. Also the wind had kicked up dust, and leaves into the air as well. Minato then unshielded his eyes when everything had calmed. He looked up at the clear blue sky. A smile formed on his face as he looked at the fading figure, that was disappearing far into to the distance. "I look foreward to that day, when you can fully trust us." He said softly with a grin on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Four Years had passed since the Kyuubi attack. Many lives were lost that night, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and people were still mourning the lost of their loved ones. Blinded by anger and deep sadness. A lot of people could not see the difference between a innocent child from the demon that had destroyed their village and had killed their loved ones.

It was in the late afternoon just as the sun was beginning to set, to allow the night to rise. There was a mob of villagers, who were chasing after a small child, through the streets. The child was no older than four years of age, natural blond spikey hair and bright blue eyes. His face had natural whisker like markings on his face, the boy was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's bright blue eyes were filled with tears as he was running for his life.

_Why do so many people hate me? Why do they always call me a demon or a fox brat? Why do they always hurt me? What have I ever done to them?_ His young mind, frantically asked numberous of times. Sadly there were never any answers to his questions. Naruto then tripped, and fell. He already had cuts, and bruses on his small body. He had no idea where the people that were always watching over him, while wearing animal like masks to conceal their identies were at. The people that wore these masks were known as ANBUs, they normally followed Naruto around in order to keep the boy safe.

However on this day for what ever reason, they were not doing their jobs. Naruto was sort of use to the people wearing masks, that normally showed up too send the mob away from him sometimes. There have been times when they were no where to be seen or found, and this was one of those times. _Why aren't they here?_ Narruto asked inside his head.

"We finally have you brat...Now you will pay!" A villager said coldly. Naruto gulped and flinched as he waited for the pain that would be happening. That was when the villagers started kicking, and punching him repeatedly. His cries of pain goes unnoticed, and no one bothers to stop this. Instead some people are just simply stand there, cheering, and encouraging this outrageous behavior.

The mob of people had beaten him an inch of his life as they just simply left him there in the alley, not caring if he lived or died. The mob went to celebrate the defeat of the kyuubi, like they usually been doing for the past four years on this date. Four years ago, their beloved Fourth Hokage and so many loved ones, had all lost their lives durring the Kyuubi attack. The mob had only left Naruto alone, after he had fallen unconscious.

After the savage beating Naruto simply just laid their in the alley bleeding, while his body healed itself at an unusual fast pace. When he regained conciousness he very slowly sat up, and just sat there starring blankly. It was already night time, when he had awoken. He slowly pulled his knees up close to his chest, as he silently cried. No one cared about him. He had no family or friends. It was true that the third hokage, the owners of his favorite ramen stand, and the ANBU known as Inu cared deeply for him. A few other ANBUs that he didn't know very well also cared about him, however everyone else in this village just didn't care about him at all.

It just wasn't fair. Why did everyone treat him like this? What did he do, that earned the entire village's hatered towards him? Why? He had so many questions, but no one ever bothered to answer any of these questions for him. Naruto honestly had enough of how the village treated him. He was just so sick of it. He was sick of being afraid, and alone all the time. He was sick of how the villagers always beat him up for no reason.

He had enough of this village. He frantically rubbed his eyes as he made his decision. He was going to leave the hidden leaf village, so he could become stronger. Than maybe...just maybe when he returned he could try to become a ninja. He was just so sick of being afraid, and running for his life all the time. He didn't understand why these people were so mean to him. He hadn't done anything to them. He tried to play with other children but their parents or guardians would always interfere and tell their sons or daughters to not play with him. The adults sometimes would simply take their kids back home or they would chase Naruto away with threats.

Naruto slowly stood up, and ran all the way back towards the orphanage. He went there to grab his belongings. He would leave tonight, and not say good bye to anyone. However a small bubble of guilt then hit him after he was done gathering up his belongings. It made him decide to leave a note behind. The note simply said, I'll be back someday. No exsplainations or anything else was written on the note. He could only hope Jiji also known as the third Hokage, wouldn't be too disappointed in him for doing this. He just simply had enough of this village. He left the note on his bed where anyone could easily locate it.

He glanced around once more, to make sure he was not forgetting anything. Once he was sure he had everything he than silently left the orphanage, and started to make his way towards the main gates of the village. He was being very careful not to be seen by anyone in the village that were out celebrating. The guards were sleeping on duty instead of doing their job. Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, that the guards were sleeping. This made things a lot easier to leave Konoha. He took one last look at the village, not knowing when he would return. He than ran out of the main gates as he hurried down the road, before disappearing deep into the forest.

He was finally free of the cold hearted villagers, that were always being mean to him. No more being afraid for his life. No more being punished for things he didn't do. No more running away from large groups of people that were trying to hurt him. For the first time in a long time Naruto truly smiled. No more fake smiles like he been using. How long or how far Naruto traveled, he honestly didn't know. He also had no idea where he was going either.

Eventually the sounds of the forest, were starting too get to him and play on his fears. The thick mist, the errieness of the forest honestly made the forest look darker, and ominous than it normally appears during the day time. There was pale moon light, trying to shine through the branches of the trees over head. The sounds of crickets, owls and other animals were also starting to play on his fears as well.

A twig snapped loudly somewhere in the woods, near Naruto's location. This caused Naruto to screamed as he fled deeper, and deeper into the forest. He was soon running blindly through the forest in pure fear, and panic. He swore he could see glowing eyes watching him as he ran away. He had no idea where he was going, as he ran through the the thick mist of the dark forest.

Eventually he tripped over an uprooted tree root, and tumbled down a steep embankment. His small body tumbled, and rolled violently down the embankment like a lifeless rag doll. Small twigs of shrubbery snapped and broke free when Naruto's body crashed into them. Until he reached the bottom of the embankment where his small body crashed into something very large, warm, and was covered in scales. Whatever he had crashed into, it was very warm, and it was breathing.

Naruto was dizzy as he opened his eyes. His vision swam in and out of focusness before everything came into focus once more. However what he saw at that very moment, he was starting to wish that he had just stayed at the orphanage, and in Konoha. For you see, the very thing he had crashed into was a very large crimson red dragon. That was now snarling down at his small defenseless form. It's bright yellow snake like eyes, were starring right at him as they held a promise of death in those eyes.

It's lips pulled back to reveal the long razor sharp white fang as siliva seemed to shine off it's fangs. It's crimson red scales had a errie gold like shimmer to them that almost gave the the dragon the illusion that it was on fire as the moon light touched it's crimson red scales. The dragon's hot breath, that smelt like sulfur could be felt rushing across Naruto's skin. The large dragon was starring down at him. It's large wings raised upwards in a high threatening mannor to give it the illusion of being much larger than it was already. The dragon growled deeply in its throat, as it stared down at the boy.

Naruto screamed as he lept away from the large dragon, only to land on his butt as he did a fast backwards crawl right into a tree. He sat there shaking in pure fear as the dragon fully raised itself up onto its legs as it slowly stepped towards him. The dragon's head tilted downwards as it's teeth were still being shown as it seemed to approach him slowly. It's lips seemed to curled back even futher too show the true length of its fangs, as siliva could been seen in it's mouth just as it opened it's jaws to reveal a thick dark red tongue. Naruto than squeezed his eyes shut as he waited to become the dragon's meal, as he squeezed himself into a small ball.

However when the pain didn't hit him or the hot smelly breath that had once brushed against his skin moments ago. Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes, to see what was happening. That was when he saw a figure standing infront of the dragon. The person was wearing a white skull like mask, while dressed from head to foot in black hooded but torn robes, that gave this person the image of death. The person's black gloved hand that had silver metal on the gloves could be seen, as the hand was gently rubbing the muzzle of the large red dragon. The dragon gave a deep purr like growl. A small campfire was burning inside a small cave a few feet behind the dragon. A large pot was set over the fire most likely cooking a meal.

The figure was whispearing something to the dragon. This seemed too calm the dragon down as the dragon seemed to even relax it's guard a bit. It's yellow snake likes eyes were still watching Naruto as it growled once more at him, before falling silent. The dragon shifted a bit as wings folded against it's body, before it sat down to watch the boy, and the figure before it. Naruto was starring at the dragon in wonder, besides at the person able too control or tame such a fierce creature of such power.

"A small child, should not be out here wondering the forest at night especially alone. There are many creatures out here, that would not hesisate to turn you into a meal...little one." The figure said revealing a soft but cold female sounding voice. Her voce insteantly pulled Naruto from his thoughts, even though she did not turn to face him but she could feel the boy's eyes watching her.

"I'm not little! I can take of my self, lady!" Naruto snapped as he pushed his fears off to the side, to glare at the woman.

The woman than turned to face him, she took two swift steps before crouching down to his level in graceful motion. Naruto was startled at how fast, and silent she could move. He could make out her pale amethyst purple color eyes from her mask. "How old are you, boy?" She asked the child as she was looking at him intently.

"Four." Naruto said proudly as he smiled at her. The boy's smile insteantly reminded her of a fox in some respects, his whisker like birth marks on his face didn't seem to help matters much.

"You're nothing more than a hatchling." She said with a soft sigh as she watched him.

"what's a hatchling?" Naruto asked her softly as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"It's another term for a baby." She said as she watched him. Insteantly Naruto grew irritated at being called a baby.

"I am not a baby!" Naruto snapped at her. She rolled her eyes, behind her mask as she shook her head. In all honesty he was still a baby, he was too young to be on his own. Let alone facing the dangers as well as the evil that lerked within this world at such a young age.

"Okay kid, you have a name or something? Other wise, I going to have to call you hatchling all night." She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said grinning. The woman eyed the small blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who was in front of her. He was obviously malnourished, underweight, and his clothes were too big on him. He had twigs, dirt, and leaves all over him that were most likely from his tumble down the embankment earlier. However what was troubling her the most, was how much he looked like the fourth hokage, only much younger.

It was sort of obvious this boy was the Fourth Hokage's son. However why the hell, was his last name Uzumaki, instead of Namikaze? The answer then came to her, Uzumaki must have been his mother's last name. They were trying to hide the boy's heritage from others. It would make sense since the forth had a lot of enemies, that wouldn't hesistate to harm the child. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind was telling her that she knew the boy's mother, but she honesty couldn't remember the name at the moment.

_So this boy is the late Fourth Hokage's son...however why is he so malnourished, surely the village would be treating their village's hero's son, like a prince or something? So why in Kami's name, where they abusing this poor child? _She wondered. It made no sense to her why the village would do something like this.

"Hey lady, what's your name?" Naruto asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"I am the Mistress of Dragons, a bounty hunter that commands an army of dragons. However I'm only resting here for tonight, before I return to my home." She said calmly.

"No, I mean your real name." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Sorry kid, not happening. In the morning I will be taking you back to-" She began but Naruto's eyes widen in alarm, and in horror. A reaction she was not really exspecting.

"No! They hate me! I'm so sick of that village, and how the villagers treat me! I don't want to go back there! I came out here to get stronger! Since I know they, hate me! I'm always running for my life, and I'm always scared! They always blame me for things, I didn't do! Their always hurting me! I don't want to be hurt again! They also call me names and wont let me play with other kids!" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet.

He then looked at her as she remained crouched down to his level. Just simply watching him, in boredom or something along those line. Naruto then remember the rumors as well as the stories he heard of a female bounty hunter that owned dragons, and how strong she supposingly was. He then smiled as he looked at her in a new light. The look on his face made the woman tense. She honestly did not like that exspression that he was giving her.

"Why, are you looking at me like that?" The woman asked slowly. She had a very bad feeling about this situation.

"I want you, to train me!" Naruto said grinning. The woman's eyes widen behind her mask, as she stared at him like grew a second head or something. After a moment of stuned silence the woman's eyes narrowed at him as she seemed to snap out her thoughts.

"No. It's not happening kid. No way in hell, that is happening." The young woman said as she stood up swiftly as she started to walk back towards the small campfire.

"Why not?!" Naruto demanded as he followed her as he ignored the very large dragon that was sitting up right watching them. The large red dragon had calmed down, and seemed to be watching this turn of events in pure amusement. It's tail seemed to almost be wagging but it was going unnoticed by the two humans. The dragon seemed to be enjoying watching how his human delt with the tiny being that was now following her.

"Listen kid, I'm not a teacher. I don't train anyone. End of story." The woman said coldly as she continued walking.

"Why can't you, just give me a chance!?" Naruto yelled at her as she swiftly turned to face him.

"Naruto, you are very young. I don't exspect you to understand this. However I am not loyal to any of the hidden villages, nations, towns or smaller villages. I want no part in their wars or their problems. I was once ninja to a hidden village, but I was betrayed, and left for dead. By the very people I sworn to protect, who I thought I could trust and even cared about. I made vows, that I would never be loyal to any hidden village or villages again. Me taking on a student is making me feel like i'm breaking those vows, that I made so long ago." She said calmly but almost in hysteria at the situation this boy has placed her in. Maybe she should have allowed her dragon to eat the boy. That would have solved a lot of problems for her. However it was too late for that. "Besides wouldn't your parents, be worried sick or something about you?!" She asked. She knew his father was dead, but surely his mother or adoupted family would be worried sick about him.

"I'm an orphan." Naruto said sadly. That simple answer made the Mistress of Dragons, feel like she was punched in the gut or something along those lines. "The whole village hates me, they always beat me up! I'm sick of being alone, and afraid all the time! I'm sick of it! I hate them all! I don't understand why they hate me, they just do." Naruto snapped as his eyes watered. "I don't want to be alone and afraid anymore."

The Mistress of Dragons watched as her red dragon slowly approached the boy as he gently nudged him. Naruto was crying, and rubbing frantically at his eyes. The red dragon then gave her, that annoying puppy dog look as he was silently begging her to take the boy in. The dragon looked at her and then to the boy and back to her. She knew this was going to be a bad idea, a really bad idea.

However she was out numbered here, and knew she couldn't abandoned the poor kid or leave him alone where he would most likely die. She also hated seeing kids cry or kids hurt more than anything. Besides that knowing her dragon, he would be a royal pain in the ass to deal with if she doesn't take the child in. Somehow Naruto got her dragon to like him.

"ARGH! Okay. Fine. You win. Just stop crying." She than sighed as her shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'll train you Naruto, but you have to do exactly what I tell you, and you have too obey by my rules." she said firmly in a cold voice.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking hopeful.

_He just had to be so cute, and addorible didn't he? Gah! This is so not fair, Kami-sama!_ She thought as she looked at how cute Naruto looked.

"You really mean it? No tricks no lies?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, I'll train you. No tricks or lies. Besides it seems my dragon, Nuka...has for whatever reason, has taken a strong liking to you." She said as the red dragon seemed to purr as it nudged Naruto again. Naruto then smiled as he very carefully pat the dragon's muzzle. Nuka seemed to enjoy the attention. "However I warn you Naruto, if you ever disobey me, I will not hesistate to drop you back in the village of Konoha. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sensei!" Naruto said grinning. He then tackled her in hug which she stiffen at the sudden contact. She never delt with a child before, well at least not in a long time so this was unfamiliar territory for her. Did she treat the child like an adult, or like how she would treat a baby dragon? Gah! Why was she even agreeing to this!? Couldn't she just drop the brat off in a different village or orphangage? She shook her head, the kid would most likely run away again.

There was the possibility that the orphanage would be reaching out to other orphanages to see where the kid was originally from and most likely send him back to Konoha, only for him to run away again. The worst thing that could happen is that an enemy of Minato's accidently finds him, reconises him as Minato's son, and then kills him. She would not be having the blood of a innocent child on her hands, when she could have easily done something to prevent it.

_Somewhere I bet the Fourth Hokage, is laughing at me._ The woman thought as Nuka smirked at her in amusement. She already knew her dragon, was laughing at her in his own ways. _Traitor._ She thought as she looked at Nuka. _Damn, I really should have allowed Nuka, to eat the kid, since there was a chance of me not being place in this awkward situation, that I am now in. Damn it, all to fucking hell and back._ She looked down at the boy, and carefully ruffled his hair.

"It's late. You most likely need some food, then it's time to sleep. We have a long flight, and day a head of us tomorrow." She said once she found her voice.

"Will you tell me, your real name?" Naruto asked her as he sat down while she walked over to her dragon as she pulled out a spare blanket, and a bowl from the bag attached to his saddle. She then unfolded the blanket as she drapped it on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto smiled as he hugged the blanket closer to him. It was warm.

"You wont leave me alone, until I answer that?" She asked him as she lifted the lid off the pot before using the surving sppon to scoop out a large portion of stew.

"Nope! I'll forever keep bugging you, until you tell me. Believe it!" Naruto said grinning as she handed him the bowl of soup and something to use so he could eat it with.

"Eat...their be time for talks, and introductions in the morning." She said sighing in annoyance as she pulled her mask off. Revealing a soft angelic face. Her hair was a natural dark burgundy color with lighter bungundy highlights. Her skin tone was pale much like his own skin. She placed the mask somewhere in her robes.

"You're pretty." Naruto said startling the woman as he looked at her face.

"Thanks...I think...now eat your dinner before it gets cold." The woman said sounding unsure how to really respond to that.

"Okay...sensei. Hey, sensei?" Naruto asked her as she grabbed her bowl, and scooped out the hot stew for herself as well. Before she than sat down across from him.

"Yes?" She asked as she took a bite of her stew.

"Can you be my big sister or my mom?" Naruto asked her softly with a hesistant look on his face, as though he was afraid she would hit him or something. She almost choked on her mouthful of hot stew at those words. Somehow she managed too swallow it without any problems. Even though she did burn her tongue, and throat on the hot stew. She coughed slightly as she than stared at him with wide eyes, and just sighed softly. She had this feeling that she won't be able to say no to him. Her pride was already injured she might as well finish it off.

"Do whatever you wish, Naruto. If you want me as your big sister, then sure why not. If you want me as a mom, then sure go ahead and call me mom. I don't really care." She said calmly as Naruto smiled before he began eating the food, with a wide smile on his face. Since he had just found someone that would take care of him. Nuka laid back down as his eyes were watching the forest for eneimes. The mistress of dragons was quiet as she ate. It felt strange having another person she could talk to.

She was so use to the dragons that she had befriended, and learned how to get them to listen to her commands. She didn't believe in controlling dragons, all she had done was simply befriended them, and learned how to get them to do what she wanted. She was use to silence minus the occasional growls, hisses or roars of the dragons under her care, and even at her command.

Naruto finished the bowl of stew, and eyed the pot again. He was still hungry, however he was afraid of making his new guardian mad at him. "Naruto...If you want more, just ask. I'm not going let you starve." She said calmly as her eye twitched in annoyance. She set her bowl off to the side as she stood up too scoop out some more stew for him.

"Thank you...Nee-chan." Naruto said grinning as he began on his second bowl of stew. She shook her head as she sat back down, and finished her meal. Once Naruto had finished four large bowls of hot stew, Naruto began to yawn, and had grown sleepy. The mistress of dragons, stood up as she grabbed her sleeping bag off of Nuka's saddle as she unrolled the sleeping bag out, but she didn't use it, since she gave it to Naruto. Naruto was soon fast asleep in her sleeping bag. She sat there with a blanket pulled loosely around her, and she looked at Nuka who was looking back at her with a smile or a smirk on his face. She couldn't tell, and it sort of annoyed her.

"Nuka, I blame you for this." She hissed at him as she pulled out her mask, and placed it back on to hide her apprearence. Nuka snorted, and looked back towards the forest as he was on guard. She sat up right, watching the fire die down into fading burning embers. She eventually allowed sleep too claim her. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, and she honestly dreaded it.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**The song Where No One Goes is from How to Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack. I do not own it. The song belongs to rightful creators, singers, and owners. I do not own the song.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Some time in the early morning Naruto had awoken with a start as he sat up with a startled exspression. He could make out Nuka's form at the cave entrence, and he could see his new guardian sleeping sit up right against the cave wall. Naruto silently got out of the sleeping bag as he hesistantly approached her. He then sat down beside her and snuggled up against her.

The mistress of dragon's eyes snapped open, when she felt something sit beside her, and suddenly snuggle up against her side. She turned her head, and looked down at him. Sighing she very carefully moved Naruto, so he was resting against her, in a more comfortable position as she adjusted the blanket to keep them both warm. She gently wrapped an arm around him to add comfort.

"I'm sorry...I woke you up." Naruto appologised softly.

"It's fine...go back to sleep...I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere you're safe, Naruto." She said softly to comfort him.

"You promise?"Naruto asked looking up at her with with hopeful eyes.

"I promise...now sleep." She said softly.

"I can't...I had a nightmare." Naruto said softly as he gripped her robes tightly in his hands.

The Mistress of Dragons sighs softly at this. Before she then begins to sing a song. A song that her mother had once sang to her. She had a soft singing voice, that sounded nice. Naruto blinks, and just listens to her as she sings to him softly.

**_Let the wind carry us,_**

**_To the clouds hurry up, Alright._**

**_We can travel as far,_**

**_as our eyes can see_**

**_We go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one _**

**_can follow fast_**

**_Awake in the sky,_**

**_we'll break up_**

**_so high, alright._**

**_The snake ain't around,_**

**_to savor me_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_Can follow fast_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We'll slow for no one_**

**_We'll go where no one goes_**

**_We go where no one goes._**

The mistress of dragons sings softly, just as Naruto yawns and slowly drifts back to sleep. The mistress of dragons, allows a small smile to form on her face. Even though her smile is hidden behind her mask. Nuka's head turns back to face his two humans, and their is a soft smile on the dragon's face. He watches the two, before he turns to look back towards the forest. The mistress of dragons, sighs as she looks back down at Naruto. She was now fully awake, and didn't wish to disturb the child that now rested against her.

_I really should bring him back to Konoha...but seeing how malnourished he is. I fear what the villagers would do to him. He's afraid, alone, and unloved there. No child should be this_ _afraid. Also if I do bring him back, there is a high chance he could die from how his village treats him. _She thought to herself as she looked sadly down at the sleeping blond._ Minato Namikaze, if you weren't already dead, I would kill you myself for allowing this to happen! However I bet wherever you are, you decided to lead the boy to me since you most likely knew he would be safe in my care. I just hope, I'm doing the right thing. Hell, I don't know anything about kids, let alone how to raise one. Give me a dragon, and I would know what to do, but a human child? I haven't delt with a child this young, not since...Argh! Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me?!_

She sat their as she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts, as she looked down at Naruto. He was sleeping peacefully against her. His small hands gripping her black robes, tightly as though she would disappear if he et go. Her pale ameythst purle eyes held mixed emotions. How had this child manage too break through her shields, and worm his way into her heart so fast? She sighed as she silently made her decision.

She was going to keep Naruto. Consequenses be damned. She would be teaching him everything that she knew about dragons, and even how to be a ninja. She knew this would be opening old wounds, since she once had a little brother. One that had been around Naruto's age, when he was murdered right infront of her by those she thought she could trust roughly eight years ago. She squeezed her eyes close as she remember her little brother screaming for her, when she was unable to do anything to protect him since she was injured so badly. She also knew that this decision of taking Naruto in, and raising him as her own son or brother. Would be breaking almost all her vows, that she made so long ago.

Vows of never trusting people fully again, never allowing personal attachment to others to form, never allowing anyone inside her heart again, never be a part of any of the hidden villages ever again, never to be loyal to any village. That was only some of the vows she made. Yes, she was a bounty hunter that went after rouge nins, criminals and traitors. True she had taken some odd jobs here and there. That was only due to fact that being a ninja, was all she was ever taught to be, she might be still doing some favors for hidden villages, but that was only because she needed some form of income for her life and something to do to make sure her skills never went rusty. It was a very complicated, and confussing situation that she placed herself in and even she didn't understand it herself at times. She didn't want to be loyal to just one village alone, and she doesn't want to be involved in their wars or problems with other villages or nations. She let out a soft sigh to this as a headache begin to form.

She mostly went after the rogues, traitors and criminals in order to keep the smaller towns and villages that couldn't afford the survices of hiring ninjas, to get rid of these rogues, traitors or criminals for them. That was why she became a bounty hunter besides keeping her skills as sharp as ever. She always checked into a hidden village, to get the latest bingo book so that she could have a better chance at reconising a target and how much her target was worth. If the target was worth more to another village then his or her own, the mistress of dragons would turn her target over to who ever offered the highest reward money.

She had this unexspained feeling all of a sudden that, she was meant to train Naruto, in her ways as a ninja and everything about dragons. To be his family. However old fears and memories were sometimes, the most hardest things to over come. She then slowly reached into her robes and pulled out her old ninja head band. The head band was cracked badly and even burned however the symbol could still be seen on it. A silent reminder of why she became a bounty hunter, why her hatered towards hidden villages was there lerking inside her damaged heart. The reason why she hated and didn't trust others.

Memories of her past haunted her as they replayed in her mind. Had someone been starring into her eyes, they would have seen the haunted exspression that lerked there. The very look she tries so hard to hide deep within her very soul. Closing her eyes, she gripped the head band tightly in her hand to the point her knuckels hand turned white. Her eyes then opened slowly, before she shoved her headband back inside her robes. She then turned her head towards the forest, just as the sun started to rise above the trees. She sat their watching the sunrise.

Nuka turned his head to face her. It would seem her dragon also knew, that this was how things were meant to be. It would seem that some vows were ment to be broken, and it appeared that some of her personal vows that she had made so long ago were no longer a priority to follow or to keep.

_Damn, I might one day have to become loyal to a hidden village once more, just to make sure Naruto is treated fairly. That is if Naruto, ever decides to return to the hidden leaves. Since I will never abandon him. I also fear they would kill the boy in some way, if he does return...reguardless of how well I train him. They would see Naruto and his dragon when he befriends one as a weapon and a tool at their exsposal. The village wouldn't be too kind if Naruto showed up with a dragon, they already hate as well as fear Nuka and Myself. Whenever we arrive or show up in the village. Then again my dragon always likes to give a grand arrival, by landing on the Hokage's tower in middle of broad daylight, and roar so loudly to get the whole village's attation drawn on to him. Nuka likes attention sometimes a little to much. _She thought to herself. Nuka then turned his head away too watch the sunrise with it's rider.

Hours went by before Naruto finally woke up with a yawn. He looked at The Mistress of Dragons who was looking down at him. "Finally awake I see." She said softly. Naruto then smiled up at her.

"I guess so. So what's your real name?" Naruto asked her as he smiled at her.

"Alright...alright you win. My name is Suzuka. That is all you, have to know for now. When you become much older, I will tell you my last name, and all about my past. Until that day, you will have to make do with my first name." She said softly as she reluctantly told him her name.

"Suzuka, I like your name. I've finally decided that I want you as my mom instead of a big sister." Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine...do as you wish. However you might be rushing on calling me mom though." Suzuka said sighing not really carring if the kid calls her mom or big sister.

"I want you as my mom. So you will be my mom." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Fine do as you wish." She said sighing. Suzuka honestly didn't really care. The boy could have called he the evil dragon lady from hell or the scary dragon bitch. She wouldn't have cared, if it kept the boy happy, she was fine with it. She tensed from the sudden hug as he smiled at her. She sighed as she returned the hug. This was just one of those things she would have to get use to.

"Hey Mom?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmm?" Suzuka answered him with a bored exspression hidden behind her mask.

"What kind of dragon is Nuka?" Naruto asked her.

Suzuka smiled, and let out a soft chuckle at the question. Nuka reared up as he revealed that he had four wings which surprised Naruto. "He's a Stormcutter. I will teach you everything their is to know about dragons including their secrets. Now what do you say, about breakfast before we begin our long journey, Hmm?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as she smiled as Nuka seemed to be smiling as well, at the sight before him as he relaxed his wings. "Hey mom...will I get my own dragon someday?"

"Yes, one day you will have a dragon of your very own." Suzuka said as Naruto released her as he got up.

"Uh...Mom...where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked as he started to do something known as the potty dance.

Suzuka's eye twitched as she sighed. _Kami-sama, you hate me...don't you?_ She wondered bitterly. She then swiftly stood up as she lead Naruto to a spot to do his business, before she left him, so he would have his privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf village. The third Hokage and the ANBU known as Inu were just informed that Naruto had ran away, and was no longer in the village. Inu's eyes widen in horror, concern, worry, and was very alarmed by this. Numberous of terrible things could have happened to the young child. The Third Hokage's eyes were wide with horror, alarm, concern, worry and rage. The Third Hokage then stood up as he summoned all of his ANBUs. They all appeared before him with in seconds.

"FIND NARUTO UZUMAKI, BRING HIM BACK TO THE VILLAGE SAFELY!" He yelled at his ANBUs. All the ANBUs nodded at their orders as they quickly scattered too find Naruto. Inu was running as fast as he could while silently praying to any god or any higher force in the universe that Naruto was safe, unharmed and more importantly alive. Otherwise he would never be able to face his Minato-sensei or Kushina in the afterlife.

"Naruto...please be safe." Inu begged under his breath as he ran swiftly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka had started packing up all their gear, when Naruto was doing his business. When Naruto had finished doing his business, Suzuka called him over to her as she handed him a bar of soap as she opened a bottle of water. Soon he washing his hands with a bar of soap as Suzuka was pouring a bottle of water over his hands carefully. Once his hands were clean Naruto looked up at her with a smile. "Can we eat now?" Naruto asked her as she carried the empty bottle and the bar of soap over to Nuka's saddle.

Suzuka smiled as she pulled out a large bundle wrapped in a white cloth from a pouch on the saddle. She then carefully unwrapped it for him. There was two large dumplings for him. Naruto smiled as he chomped down on the 1st dumpling. Nuka's tail was sishing from side to side as he waited for his two humans to finish up what they were doing. Nuka seemed to be almost jumping from one foot to the other while staying in one spot. He seemed to be making happy sounding growls while he was doing this.

"Mom, why is Nuka moving like that and aren't you going to eat something?" Naruto asked as he watched Nuka twitch and even fidget in place, before he continued eating his dumpling.

"Hmmm?" She asked before glancing over at her dragon. "Nuka is just excited seeing how this will be your very first flight on a dragon, and he's eagar to show you what it is like to fly. Also I have my breakfast right here." Suzuka said as she revealed her own dumplings before she started eating it quickly. Nuka growled and bobbed his head up, and down at her words. Naruto smiled as he then watched as Nuka approached Suzuka as he than nudged her gently. Suzuka shook her head, before she tossed her other dumpling up high into the air. Nuka looked up and lundged upwards with it's jaws. With inseconds he then caught his treat, and quickly gobbled it down with a sly grin on his face. His tail swishing happily.

Naruto finished up one of his dumplings, and walked over to Suzuka and Nuka. Suzuka was a fast eater since she was use to being on the move quickly. He watched as Suzuka placed his belongings in one of the many puches attached to the saddle. "Will it be scary?" Naruto asked her as he looked worried about flying.

"Trying something new is always scary at first, Naruto. However I promise that you will be okay, besides I'll be right there with you. I wont let anything bad happen to you." She said softly.

Naruto smiled at that as began to eat his second dumpling. He watched as his new mom was packing everything up or sealing things inside scrolls. When Naruto had finished eating, she carefully lifted him up onto Nuka's saddle as she showed Naruto were to hold onto the saddle, as she told him how to tighten his grip on the saddle. Once Naruto got the hang of it, she swiftly got on behind him. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist, to make sure he wouldn't fall off Nuka's back, before she smiled down at him.

"ready for your first flying lesson?" Suzuka asked him with a smile. Before Naruto could resond, he yelped in fright when Nuka suddenly fired a blast of fire at the ground, inside the cave too destroy any evidence that there had ever been a campsite there. Nuka nodded as though he was proud of his work, before he walked foreward into the large clearing so he fly without any problems.

"W-why did Nuka do that?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as he tightened his grip.

"Too hid any evidence that someone had been there. I do not want all my hiding places where my dragons and I rest to be discovered. It's for my dragons safety as well as our own safety. Now then...are you ready, Naruto?" Suzuka asked him as she tried to calm his nerves.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto said softly.

"Now than tighten your grip on the saddle with your hands and legs." Suzuka said as he insteantly tightened his grip on the saddle with his hands and legs. "Good...now hang on tightly. In order to get the dragon into the air your going t take one of your hands and gently patt the side of their neck to let them know that your ready, so they can take off into the air. Make sure you retighten your grip after you do this part or else you could fall off." Suzuka said softly in warning as she then reached out to gently patted Nuka's neck. She then moved her hand quickly to the saddle to hang on tightly. Nuka roared just as he then shot upwards into the air making Naruto scream as he squeezed his eyes closed at the sudden rush of being yanked up high into the air. After a few terrifying seconds, Naruto could feel a gentle breeze as wind brushed against his skin.

"Naruto, it's okay...you can now open your eyes." Suzuka chuckled softly. Naruto then opened his eyes, only too stare in wonder at the sight before him.

"Wow." Naruto said with wide eyes as he turned his head too see birds flying beside him. Everything looked so small from way up here, and he could see for miles in all directions around him. "I'm flying. I'm flying on a dragon!" Naruto laughed as he smiled.

"When you are older, I will show you many things, even how to ride standing up on the back of a dragon, as well as how too walk on their backs, tails and wings...even moving onto another dragon while in flight. I will even teach you how too use jutsus on the back of your dragon as well and combinding jutsus with your dragon's own attacks. Remember Naruto, every dragon has their secrets and I will show them all to you." Suzuka said with a smile. Nuka seemed too growl in happiness at her words.

"Mom, can Nuka go faster?" Naruto asked grinning making Suzuka laugh. Too Suzuka, it felt so stange to laugh like this again. How Naruto managed too get through her shields and defenses so easily...she will never know. In a way she was glad he did, and in other respects she was still wishing she allowed Nuka to eat the boy.

"Tighten your grip Naruto, and I'll show you how fast a Stormcutter can move. Nuka, let's go." Suzuka said grinning as Naruto tightened his grip as Suzuka did a motion on Nuka's neck as she exsplain to Naruto how to get a dragon to fly in whatever direction he wanted to go, besides how to make a dragon go faster or slower. Naruto gave a loud cry of surprise as Nuka roared as he flew even faster. Nuka than did a few rolls and tumbles through the air making Naruto laugh and even scream in enjoyment at the rush of this. Suzuka was smiling, and even grinning behind her mask.

_I have this sneaky suspicion and I bet his natural element is wind...just like his father's was._ Suzuka thought as she looked down at Naruto who was grinning as he had the wind rushing in his face like this. Nuka seemed to be pretty happy about this as well. This was one of those rare times that Nuka was allowed to show off.

Suzuka smiled, she had so much to teach Naruto. However she would have too investigate some things, first though. However she was sure, that Nuka could play baby sitter for a day as she gathered some information, even if she had to kidnap a certain perverted toad from the leaves just to get some answers. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she remembered a certain pervert toad from the leaves, who had trained Minato Namikaze and how he had a close relationship with Minato. Like they were father and son.

_I think, I'll use Flare. My monsterous nightmare, in order to say hello to the perverted toad._ She thought with a sinister smile behind her mask._ Hmmm...maybe I should try to track down Kakashi Hatake, since he was a student of Minato's. I'll need to think this through, before I do anything rash or too reckless. I don't need the entire hidden leaf village after my dragons or myself. _She thought to herself.

"Mom?" Naruto asked her as he pulled her from her thoughts.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked softly.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked as she blinked.

"I'm twenty years old." She said calmly with a slight smile.

* * *

Down below in the forest. Inu had just summon his Nindogs in hopes of them finding Naruto Uzumaki. Unaware that high above him, in the clouds a dragon with two riders flew quickly over head. Inu had heard the roar of a dragon a few moments ago, and what was belived to have been a child's scream. Fear gripped Inu's heart as his nindogs scattered hoping to find Naruto before it was too late.

He was also praying that the Dragon hadn't gotten to Naruto first. When Inu heard the sound of his nindog's howls and he quickly went to the location. Pukken sat there at the opening a large cave with the other nindogs. Inside the cave was what looked like a dragon had blasted the ground of the cave. "Well?" He asked hoping for good news.

"I can smell Naruto's scent...but...I can also smell two dragons, they were here as well. Kakashi...I do not think Naruto survived." Pukken said. "A four year old against two dragons...he was eaten or most likey he was vaporized by the dragon's intense flames. The scorch mark on the ground is fresh since it's still hot, and Naruto's scent ends where this scorch mark is."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Kakashi felt tears running down his face from Pukken's words as he dropped to his knees. _I failed Minato Sensei and Kushina. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you Naruto. Naruto...I'm so sorry. Kami-sama...please look after him._ Kakashi thought before a gut wretching cry escaped him. His failure to protect the one person, that he should have been able to protect.

Pukken and the other nindogs looked down in shame. They were just as upset as Kakashi was that they couldn't have found the child sooner. They all slowly approached Kakashi to offer him comfort and some support. Kakashi calmed down slightly. However he now had the awful task of informing the Third Hokage of Naruto's untimely demise. Kakashi slowly stood up and headed back to the village to inform the third Hokage of the terrible news. Kakashi looked up at the sky as his nindogs vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, wherever you are I hope you're happy. I'm so sorry, Naruto. Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito, Zuka, dad please watch over him and I hope he's with all of you." Kakashi whispeared as he headed back to the hidden leaf village. His heart was screaming from the new emotional pain that had shattered his already damaged heart. The loss of Naruto was heart breaking and the tears were still running down kakashi's face behind his mask.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was enjoying the flight as Suzuka was watching him. She remember her first flight on Nuka, in all honesty that had been the most terrifying moments of her young life. Nuka was pretty evil back then, he did all kinds of barrel rolls, loop de loops, and straight downward spirals, a few times even purposely knocking her off his back before swooping under her as she relanded on his back before shooting back up into the air. Wait until Naruto gets his own dragon, then she could watch the chaos unfold. She could just see it now and it honestly terrified her.

_I wonder if his dragon, will pull the same stunts like Nuka did with me? _Suzuka wondered briefly.

Naruto was excited, and couldn't wait to get a dragon of his very own. He glanced up at his new mom, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Mom are we there yet?" Naruto asked snapping her from her thoughts.

"No not yet. Soon though." She said softly.

"Oh okay." Naruto said. Silence fell between them once more. Until naruto decided to break the silence. "Mom, I really like flying." he said with that cute fox lke grin on his face.

"I like flying as well. Remember this Naruto, all dragons come in different shapes, sizes, color, and they all have their own secrets. Just like we humans have our own secrets and appearences." Suzuka said softly. Naruto eventually lost track of time but when Nuka suddenly roared and swooped downwards. Naruto's eyes widen as they dived downwards. He tightened his grip insteantly without Suzuka having to tell him. She blinked at that, but kept quiet. She was amazed at how quickly he had figured that out, and she smiled.

_Maybe training him wont be as bad, as I had first thought. He seems like a natural when it comes to riding a dragon. _Suzuka thought with a warm smile on her face.

Soon Nuka was making very sharp turns and corners through a mountain range as he followed the river. Naruto watched with wide eyes as they were soon flying outwards to sea for a few miles. He then looked up with wide eyes as he saw a large island slowly growing closer, but he was more taken back by the sight of the ruins on the island down below them. Nuka eventually landed safely down onto the island. Once they were on the ground Suzuka carefully picked up Naruto, and lowered him to the ground before she too got off Nuka's back.

Naruto was looking at all the ruins in confusion. "Mom? Where are we?"

"The Island of Dragons...This whole island is inhabited by dragons. You and I are the only humans on this island. However centuries ago humans did once live on the island...but due to how many dragons live here...I believe the humans were eventually chased off the island, and these ruins are all that is left of their civilization."

Naruto looked around sadly. Suzuka suspected he didn't fully understand what she just said. "Mom, were you ever lonely here?" Naruto asked her.

"No not really. I had the dragons that kept me company, and I was always able to to travel back to the main land, so I could enter a town, city or village to get whatever I needed something that the island couldn't provide for me." Suzuka said as Naruto walked beside her. He was soon taken back by the sight of so many dragons.

"Wow." Naruto said in wonder. He then looked at his mom as he remembered ninjas always had teammates. "Mom...if your going to teach me to be a ninja, does this mean I will have teammates that are the same age as me?" Naruto asked smiling.

Suzuka knew Naruto was only a kid, and he would want to interact with kids his own age. Maybe taking on two more students wouldn't be too bad, that way Naruto can experience teamwork. "Hmmm...we'll see...Right now I believe getting you settled in your new home, and a bath would be a good idea." Suzuka said as she lead Naruto to where her house was.

Naruto saw all the baby dragons, and how they were playing. He was so distracted by the sight of them, that he never once noticed the baby black dragon that came running out of the shadows. Naruto screamed as something tackled him from behind, making them tumble down the hill. Were he landed on his back as the black dragon pup landed on his chest as it pinned him down. It then growled at him.

Suzuka who had heard Naruto scream turned swiftly around and blinked at what she just saw. "Hmmm...I was wondering where the little guy was hiding at, he normally likes jumping out of his hiding places too try, and scare me. It's his usual way of greeting me whenever I return home." She said softly under breath as she walked down the hill as Naruto was starring into the black dragon's green eyes. Naruto was too scared to move as he looked up at the dragon that was pinning him to the ground.

The dragon's green eyes meet Naruto's bright blue eyes. "Hey mom...why doesn't this dragon have any teeth?" Naruto asked softly at seeing how dragon pup on his chest didn't have teeth, when just seconds ago he could have sworn he saw teeth.

"Oh he does...he can just retract them." Suzuka said as the black dragon pup turned to look at her before it jumped off of Naruto. The little black dragon pup growled and hissed at her as it showed it's sharp teeth. "Enough." She said as she crouched down as she did a hand motion that made the black dragon stop growling. The dragon pup then dropped to the ground, and rolled over on to his back as she gently rubbed it's belly.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked as he sat up too watch.

"I had a lot of practice. Anyways this is a Night Fury, Naruto." Suzuka said.

"Where is his mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked as he noticed their wasn't any other Night Furies around.

"His mother was killed while trying to protect him while he was still inside his egg. I didn't reach his mother in time...Fearing what would happen to the egg, I took it, and brought him here where he eventually hatched, Nuka then began to teach him things. The little guy is very suspicious of me, not at all attached to me, but he tolerates me. As for his father I don't know. This little guy, might very well be the last of his kind." Suzuka said softly.

"Mom, can he be my dragon?" Naruto asked as his eyes were watching the Night Fury pup. The Night Fury rolled back to his feet shook himself as he then hissed at Suzuka and Naruto.

"That all depends on if you can befriend him...Naruto." Suzuka said calmly.

"Does he have a name?" Naruto asked.

"No." Suzuka said honestly.

"Then I want to call him...Toothless." Naruto said smiling as the black dragon pup scappered off.

"Seems like you have your work cut out for you, I don't think the little guy is going to make it easy for you." Suzuka said softly as watched where the pup had scappered off to.

"Just wait mom, I'll befriend Toothless. Believe it!" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm sure you will, since your both roughly the same age. Now let's get you all cleaned up, okay?" Suzuka asked with a smile as she stood up and Naruto then slowly got too his feet. Naruto turned his head and looked back towards Toothless who was still watching him from his hiding place. Toothless' green eyes were watching the two humans. However his green eyes were more focused on Naruto then on Suzuka. Suzuka had a soft smile on her face as she walked.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka and Naruto slowly reached a fairly large house. "You live here?" Naruto asked looking at how big the house was.

"Yes. This is your home as well Naruto." Suzuka said before her eyes narrowed behind her mask when she noticed freash blood on the ground and the fact her door was cracked open with a small bloody hand print on the door. Blood, and the fact the door was opened, clearly told her that she had an intruder. "Naruto, stay here." Suzuka said not giving Naruto a chance to say anything as she swiftly walked foreward, and pushed her door opened fully.

Her eyes narrowed and kept her hands slowly near each other just incase she had to use any of her jutsus in a hurry. "Show yourself, now. I know you're in here." Suzuka demanded coldly into darkness of her house. That was when a child, who was roughly the same age as Naruto, walked foreward holding a bloody arm, his skin was pale he had long dark red hair that could have almost mistaken for being black, and gold snake like eyes as the child stepped foreward.

The boy strongly reminded her of a certain snake sennin but the age was way off as well as the hair color. _Did Orochimaru, have a son?_ She wondered as she relaxed her stance seeing how scared the child appeared to be of her. It most likely didn't help the situation any, with her wearing her skull mask, and creepy black robes making her almost resemble death it self.

"Who are you?" She asked softly. Even though it came out sounding cold and almost bitter. The boy gulped as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry miss death! I...was with my mom...our boat turned over, and the next thing I know, i'm waking up on the beach alone...and I got chased by one of those dragons...and hid in here...I want my mom...I don't want to die, miss death." The boy said almost in tears.

Suzuka sighed as she approached the boy, and removed her mask. "For starters, I'm not death...nor am I going to kill you. Please let me see your arm...I promise, I wont hurt you." She said softly as she crouched down to his level as she placed her mask on the floor.

The boy relaxed slightly as he allowed her to see his arm. "Is it bad?" He asked once he found his voice. Suzuka examined the wound carefully while trying to be as gentle as possible.

"It will be okay, but you'll need some stitches, and keep the wound clean. What's your name, kid?" She asked softly.

"Mommy always called me Ryou...miss." The boy answered.

"Who are your parents?" Suzuka asked as she continued to examine the wound incase if had had any venom. Looked like a normal scratch from a dragon's talon. The boy was lucky he didn't loose an arm.

"My mommy said my daddy's name was Orochimaru, she told me i'm not allowed to tell anyone that. Oops...mommy is going to really mad at me." Ryou said looking worried.

_Just like I thought, he is Orochimaru's son. I'm guessing the boy's father is unaware of his son's existence. That is mostly a blessing in disquise. _Suzuka thought to herself with a soft sigh.

"It's okay, I wont say a word about it...but remember it's best that you keep that info to your self, and never tell any one your connection to Orochimaru, okay?" Suzuka said to the boy.

"Okay." Ryou said softly as he looked at the floor.

"Now wait here a second, Ryou. Just keep pressure on your wound, I'll be right back." Suzuka said as she picked up her mask, and slid it into her robes. Before she went back outside.

"Mom, what's wrong?!" Naruto asked in concern as he ran over to her, and clung to her legs as he looked up at her. Suzuka looked down at him.

_I already knew that one kid, was going to be a handful, and now I ended up with two, twice the trouble, and in less then twenty four hours no less. Trouble usually comes in threes so where was the third problem?_ She wondered bitterly.

"Seems we have a guest, and he's your age. Come inside." Suzuka said as Naruto entered the house to see the boy.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?" Naruto asked with a smile

"I...I'm Ryou." The boy said nervously as he tried to smile. Suzuka walked pass the two kids as she she turned on some lights, and grabbed her first aid kit from the rest room as she walked back into the kitchen. It took her two years to get electricity too work on the island, thankfully she already had plumming and was able to use hot or cold water at will with no problems. She then called Ryou over as she began to treat his arm at the kitchen table.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked in concern as he sat beside Ryou as he watched. Ryou was wincing in pain from wound but managed to keep still for her.

"He'll be just fine...if he doesn't pull these stiches out, and keeps this wound clean." Suzuka said with a smile. "There all done."

"Thank you for everything miss...but my mommy...I have to find her." Ryou said once his arm was all cleaned, stitched and bandaged up.

"No...I'll look for her, the dragons on this island are use to me, and some of the dragons on the island...will not hesistate to turn you into a light snack." Suzuka said as she remembers her more aggressive dragons that live on the island as well. The whispearing death and the screaming death were the two she was mostly thinking of. " Ryou, what is your mom's name and appearance?"

"She has long pale red hair, bright green eyes, she was wearing a blue dress, and her name is Shion." Ryou answered.

"Okay...Naruto, Ryou. I want you both to wait here until I get back. I mean it, don't leave the house. Stay put." Suzuka said as she closed the first aid kit and stood up. She left the first aid kit on the table as she slid her mask back on.

"Yes mom." Naruto said as he looked at how upset Ryou looked while he was sitting beside him.

* * *

Suzuka sighed as she swiftly left the house closing the door behind her. She looked at Nuka who was waiting to have his saddle removed. "Sorry Nuka, but we have too find someone who might be injured first." She said as Nuka shifted so she could get back on. They took to the air, and circled the island before she noticed something and made Nuka land on the beach. She jumped off Nuka's back and ran over to the body that laid on the beach in a pool of blood, the person matched Ryou's description of his mother. She turned the woman over and saw the seriousness of her wounds.

The woman opened her eyes weakly. Suzuka already knew the woman would not survive from her injuries, she had most likely been attacked under water by a shark or a scauldron. Her money was on the shark wound because she didn't see any venom that scauldrons produced in her wound. _Well here is problem three...great...just great. _Suzuka thought bitterly. The woman had lost way too much blood and Suzuka knew this. _Ryou, is not going to handle this well...Wish I knew some medical jutsus but I have no talent in that field._

"M-my son..." Shion gasped in pain.

"He's safe, alive, and he's fine. At the moment he's at my house with my son, who is the same age as him." Suzuka said softly hoping to offer some words of comfort.

"I'm happy to know that he's...okay...please...I beg of you. Please take care of my son...His name is Ryou...you must not allow his father to learn about his existance...Please. It took me four years too escape that monster and hide the fact I was with his child...please." Shion begged as tears rolled down her face.

"You have my word...and I swear your son will be safe as well as even loved. I wont let the boy's father anywhere near him. You have my promise on that." Suzuka said softly.

"Thank you...may I see your face...please? I know you are not death." Shion asked.

Suzuka removed her mask silently, to allow the dying woman to see her face. Shion then smiled at her despite her tears. "Thank you...I know Ryou...will be safe your care, despite the horrors you have faced." Suzuka looked a tiny bit startled by that and Shion continued. "Your eyes tell me...I know you will keep your word, and that you'll die first, before you let any harm fall upon my son or even to your own son...I wish...I could see the man that my son will become...I wish I had more time...please tell him...I'll always love him and that he was never a mistake." She said before her eyes closed as her head dropped to the side as she released her final breath.

Suzuka reached out and felt for a pulse but there wasn't one to be found. She then sighed sadly. "This won't go over well with Ryou, but I will give him your message, Shion. May the great spirits of this world look after you and may you rest in peace." She whispeared. Nuka approached as he whined a bit. Suzuka placed her mask back on, before she picked up the body and placed it on Nuka's back before she got on as Nuka flew them back to the house.

_Kami-sama, you really do hate me...don't you? _Suzuka wondered as she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto looked at Ryou who was worried about his mom. Naruto decided to take Ryou's mind off that for a little while. "My mom rides, befriends and commands dragons..." Naruto said surprising Ryou.

"Really?" Ryou asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah and my mom is going to teach me all about dragons and how to be a ninja." Naruto said grinning.

"Think...she can teach me as well?" Ryou asked with innocence.

"Yep! We'll be teammates! I bet she'll train you too, believe it!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"That would be awesome! Let's be friends Naruto." Ryou said as he returned the smile.

"Okay!" Naruto said grinning as they shook on it as they both smiled and even laughed. Silence soon fell between them once more.

"Naruto...do you think my mom is okay?" Ryou asked breaking the the silence.

"I don't know...But my mom will try her best to help her. I know it, believe it." Naruto said.

That was when the door opened slowly as Suzuka stepped inside as she pulled off her mask and set it down on a counter. "Mom...where is Ryou's mommy?" Naruto asked softly. Then Naruto fell silent as he saw the distant and sadden exspression on her face. Ryou noticed this too, and dread gripped his heart.

Suzuka walked over to them and crouched down so she was at their level. "Where's my mommy?" Ryou asked as more tears formed in his eyes. He knew something was wrong at how she looked at him.

"Ryou, there is no easy way to say this. However your mother...she's gone, before she passed on...she asked me too look after you, and I promised her that I would look after you. She also wanted you to know that you were never a mistake and that she will always, love you." Suzuka said softly.

Ryou then burst into tears at her words. Suzuka gently pulled the boy into a hug, and allowed him to cry against her...She she had no idea what else to do, she should have done the same thing for Naruto, when he cried the first time she meet him. However her own stubbornness, and pride prevented her from that. Naruto looked down at the floor at the fact Ryou's mom just died. Naruto then approached, and hugged his new friend as well his mom. Suzuka pulled Naruto closer as well.

Suzuka then squeezed her eyes close. She knew the pain of loss only to well. When Ryou had calmed down, he looked up at Suzuka and Naruto. "Can I see my mommy, one last time?" Ryou asked. Suzuka nodded as she released her two boys as she stood up. Before she then lead Ryou and Naruto outside. Shion's body laid on the ground with her arms crossed. Nuka's saddle laid near the house. Ryou felt more tears running down his face as he very slowly approached his mom and gripped his mother lifeless cold hands.

Naruto stood next to his own mother and stared sadly. "What will happen to her body?" Naruto asked softly so only his mom could hear him.

"She'll be burried. Also I wanted to appologise for not comforting you when you cried, when we first meet." Suzuka said softly.

"It's fine...I'm more worried about my new friend." Naruto said softly as Suzuka gently messed up his hair as they approached.

"Miss...what's your name?" Ryou finally asked as he looked at Suzuka when Naruto and her walked over to him.

"I'm the Mistress of Dragons." Suzuka said calmly.

"Mom's name is Suzuka." Naruto said. Suzuka's eye twitched at that.

"Suzuka is a pretty name." Ryou said looking at Suzuka. Suzuka sighed, and she started on the grim task of burying Shion's body. She found a spot near by under a large cherry blossom tree to burry Ryou's mother. Once that was taken care off, she carved a name into a slab of stone to be used that as Shion's headstone. The headstone simply read Shion, Loving mother of Ryou.

Naruto and Ryou placed flowers down onto the grave. Suzuka then lead both boys back to the house, so they could both get cleaned up. She would deffiantely have to make a trip back to the main land to buy a lot of things for them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha at the Hokage's office. The Third sat there in worry, concern as dread gripped his heart. His ANBUs were out all night, and not one of them had returned with Naruto. Soon all his ANBUs arrived back, their heads hanging down.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked them. Inu very slowly walked foreward with his head down.

"Hokage-sama...Naruto...he..didn't make it." Inu said as his throat tightened.

"W-what?!" He asked in disbelief as his eyes were wide.

"My nindogs followed Naruto's trail...they picked up the scent of two dragons and...Naruto's scent ended where their was a large fresh scorch mark on the ground...Naruto was killed by a dragon. There was nothing left..." Kakashi said avoiding eye contact as more tears flowed down his face behind his mask.

The Third hokage slumped back against his seat he appeared much older all of sudden. Just as tears formed in his eyes. It was a horrible way for a very child too leave this world. The ANBUs began talking amongst each other. "The kyuubi's free now! It will come back for revenge!"

"If the other villages, learn we lost our secret weapon we're done for!"

"I say good riddance that the demon brat is gone." A ANBU said only to be violently slammed against a wall by Inu who was snarling in rage.

"HE WAS A CHILD! HE WASN'T THE KYUUBI AND HE WASN'T A DEMON! HE WAS ONLY A SCARED LITTLE BOY!" Inu yelled in a deadly tone filled with hurt, and rage.

"Inu, let Rabbit go." The third said as Inu reluctantly released the ANBU while he was shaking in rage as well as in despair.

"I want to make one thing clear, Naruto Uzumaki was only the jailor for the Kyuubi, not the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is now most likely free, and the high possibility of it returning is very real...no one is to do anything drastic, and this formation is to be kept to yourselves. This is now a S rank secret is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said, before the Hokage dismissed them.

The Third was heart broken that he had failed at keeping Minato's and Kushina's son safe. Now he would have to tell the council about this. However when he was alone after sending his ANBU away. He allowed himself to cry at his failure. Images of Naruto's final moments haunted him. He should have allowed Kakashi to raise Naruto that night when Minato passed away. It was too late now...at least Naruto was now in the loving arms of his parents and in a much happier place.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. The two boys were soon all cleaned up and wearing dry, clean clothes. Naruto had no problem allowing Ryou borrow some of his clothes. Suzuka made them some sandwhiches for lunch. "Mom...can we see more of the dragons?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure, I don't see the problem with that." Suzuka said with a smile. Ryou was upset about his mom's sudden passing but the thought of seeing the dragons made him smile. He was hoping to befriend a dragon, and have a dragon of his own. Suzuka silently wondered if she wasn't creating a new little clan for her self. The Dragon Rider clan? The Dragon Bounty hunter Clan? She would have too look into this some more. Maybe even reviving her old village or another forgotten village wouldn't be a bad idea either.

After the kids were done lunch they were lead outside too see more of the dragons. Naruto saw Toothless who was sort of stalking them and he smiled. Ryou was staying close to his new friend and guardian. That was when he saw all the baby dragons. However a baby monsterous nightmare approached Ryou who tensed.

"Hold out your hand, like this." Suzuka said as she showed him. Ryou did what Suzuka told him and the baby monstrous nightmare placed its muzzle against his hand. Ryou then smiled, and laughed as the baby dragon brushed up against him, and seemed to be purring. "Whatever you do Ryou...never make a Monsterous Nightmare mad...they can set themselves on fire."

"I understand...can this little one be my dragon, Suzuka-sensei?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, what are you going to name him?" Suzuka asked.

"Hmmm...I think I'll name him, Toga." Ryou said as he smiled down at his dragon. The dragon seemed to like the name.

Naruto then noticed Toothless, and tried to do what Ryou did. Toothless however snorted as he sent Naruto a glare before he ran off. Naruto sighed as he looked back at his mom. "It takes time Naruto. I did mension how the little guy, wasn't going to make it easy for you." Suzuka said softly. Naruto then laughed it off.

"I know that mom." Naruto said grinning at her. Ryou smiled as his dragon walked beside him as they continued too look at all the other dragons. Naruto and Ryou were both amazed when their mom showed them a Bewilderbeast, who lived in the very center of the island.

"This is the great Bewilderbeast. The Alpha species. Every nest may have a queen, but this is the king of all the dragons." Suzuka said with a smile. There would be time to tell them more about the Alpha, however for now this will do.

"He's huge!" Naruto said in amasement as well as Ryou as they stared at the giant dragon with wonder. Suzuka dropped down to one knee as the Bewilder beast raised himself upwards too look at them. He then let loose a small breath of frost that caused a light layer of snow to form on Naruto's hair as well as Ryou's. Suzuka smiled at this.

"He likes you two." She said with a warm smile. Naruto and Ryou brushed the snow off their hair. The Bewilderbeast dropped back down into the water to rest again. Suzuka stood up, and looked at her two boys. Toga was walking with Ryou, and Naruto as they headed back to the house. Suzuka would have too leave Nuka too watch the boys as she went to get some answers, and to do some shopping.

When they returned to the house. Ryou and Naruto then began to play tag. Toga happily chased the two kids making them laugh. Soon other baby dragons joined in to play with them. Toothless was watching Naruto with a look of pure jealously. Suzuka noticed this, and smirked. _So the little Night Fury, is getting jealous of Naruto playing with other baby dragons._ She thought as Flare arrived as she growled as she nudged Suzuka's arm.

"Boys...can I trust you two to stay here while I run some arrens?" She asked before she disappeared into the house to grab her mask as she came back outside.

"You can trust us mom!" Naruto said grinning.

"Believe it, Sensei!" Ryou said with a smile as Toga nodded his head.

"Stay close to the house. Nuka, watch Naruto and Ryou for me." Nuka then looked down at the two human children who smiled up at him. Nuka's head then snapped upwards with wide eyes filled with panic, and fear. Nuka's jaw dropped in disbelief as the realization, that he had two kids to deal with. Suzuka smiled at Nuka as she placed her mask back on. Nuka was panicing as she got on Flare's back. Flare then shot into the air as Nuka roared loudly in protest at this. Nuka watched as Flare and his rider disappeared from sight.

Nuka tensed as he looked down at the two kids, and then whimpeared loudly at this. Ryou, and Naruto laughed as they continued to play with the baby dragons. Nuka sat there watching the kids, only to be startled as Toothless poke up under his wings to get a closer look at Naruto. Nuka grumbled as he pulled his wing back as he glared down at the jealous Night Fury pup.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Naruto and Ryou were having fun with all the baby dragons. Toothless seemed to be getting more jealous with each passing second. Nuka, however was watching to make sure Toothless didn't do something reckless, while still watching the kids. Ryou and Naruto eventually collapsed from exhaustion from playing. Toga laid down beside his human. Naruto eventually sat up slowly, as he noticed Tootless watching him. "Toothless...come here." Naruto said with a smile as Toothless then snorted, and walked away.

"So that's your dragon?" Ryou asked as he sat up as he looked at the Night Fury pup that was walking away.

"Yep...I'm going to befriend him, no matter what. Believe it!" Naruto said grinning.

"I believe in you. However if we are a team, Naruto...doesn't that mean we are going to have one more teammate joining us?" Ryou asked blinking.

"Yeah, your right..." Naruto said. "Hmmm...I wonder what he'll be like."

"It could be a she." Ryou said softly.

"That's true...Hmmm...Guess we'll have to wait, and see." Naruto said with a smile.

"What village, will we be apart of?" Ryou asked as he thought about it. Naruto blinked and the began to wonder that himself.

"I don't know...I guess where ever mom is from, or we create our own village." Naruto answered with a fox like grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me." Ryou said just as Nuka yawned loudly as he laid down. He continued to watch Naruto and Ryou, as they talked. However as time went by, Nuka eventually fell asleep.

"Hey I was wondering...if Suzuka-sensei is your mom, then who is your dad?" Ryou asked innocently.

"I don't know...I know that Suzuka, isn't my real mom." Naruto said softly. "You see, I'm an orphan from the hidden leaf village. I never known my real parents. The villagers were always hurting me, calling me a demon, fox brat and never allowed me to play with other kids. I ran away and that was when I meet Suzuka...she then became my mom even though I haven't know her for very long."

"I see...at least your real dad, isn't some wanted bad guy...My dad's Orochimaru, he's done a lot of evil deeds...he's a monster. Mom told me, how he hurt her badly...and how mom had too do a lot of things in order to keep me safe...so my dad never finds out about me. My dad, is supposing one of the legendary sennin of hidden leaf village, at least he was before he became evil...he's known as the snake sennin." Ryou said sadly.

"You have Suzaka, and me now. We are your family now, and we are friends, brothers even. Oro-what's his face, will never find you, because my mom is super powerful." Naruto said grining.

"You're right...anyone able to command dragons is super powerful." Ryou said chuckling at how Naruto couldn't say his dad's name as Toga yawned and laid his head on Ryou's lap.

"I know...We'll become sennins as well! Believe it!" Naruto said grinning. Ryou grinned at this.

"Just promise me, that you wont tell anyone who my real dad is." Ryou said.

"I promise." Naruto said. Ryou smiled at this. That was when they suddenly started to smell the delicious oder of chocolate coming from the forest. The two boys shared a look, and they grinned as they got up. Toga growled at being awoken and even moved. Toga followed after the two kids as they headed deep into the forest, on the quest for chocolate. Toothless followed after the two boys in secret as Nuka rested unaware his charges had disappeared into the forest away from the safety of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Suzuka made Flare land just outside the hidden leaf village. Flare laid down, and was watching as Suzuka pulled her mask off and took the heavy robes off as well as her gloves. Realing a black kimono style shirt, a red sash around her slender waist black pants, and black ninja shoes. Her hair reached down too her waist as it was spikey. She then sealed her mask and robes inside a scroll before she hid it inside a pouch that was attached her red sash that was around her waist. She then pulled a thin black ribbon out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve as she pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail.

"I really need to cut my hair. This is getting annoying." Suzuka mumbled as she walked towards the main gates of kohona. She was going in as a normal traveler in order to get information that she knew the Third Hokage had. She didn't need to cause a huge commotion. She arrived at the main gates, only to see the gaurds sleeping while they were on the job.

_This village hasn't changed at all I see...it's still full of idiots. Even before the Kyuubi attack. Wonderfull._ She thought bitterly as she walked straight into the city. Her eyes watching people as she walked and moved with ease through the village. That was when she heard people talking in low hushed whispears.

"Did you hear, the fox boy was killed by a pack of dragons." Someone whispeared.

_Wow...things are going to be very awkward, when these idiots find out Naruto's still alive._ Suzuka thought as she blinked at that.

"Now that the boy is dead...they say that the nine tails is free...slowly biding its time before its going to come back with a vengence."

_Nine tails? Wait...does this mean Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi!? MINATO NAMIKAZE, WHAT THE HELL, WERE YOU THINKING!?_ Suzuka freaked out inside her head as she kept a blank face. _However this exsplains the abuse, and the cruelity of this village has shown Naruto. It's almost the same cruelity that was shown to Ku...Wait a damn minute...Kushina's last name was Uzumaki._ Suzuka then smacked her face. _I am such an idiot. For not noticing how much Naruto takes after her, ARGH! Kami-sama, you are really going to be the death of me...how am I suppose to help Naruto master the Kyuubi's abilities? ARGH! Kami-sama...you must hold a grudge against me for something, because no one has this kind of rotten luck!_

Suzuka sighed as she felt a head ache forming at he new information swimming in her head, before she headed towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka slowly reached the Hokage's tower. In all honesty she believed what she was doing was something on the lines of being very stupid, careless, rash and even reckless. Since she didn't really think this through as she walked through the halls towards the Hokage's office. Once there she opened the door to see the third was sitting at his desk looking miserable and older than she had remembered.

"Hokage-sama." She said softly making him look up at her.

"May I help you?" He asked trying to collect himself as he looked at the young woman who had just entered his office while closing the door behind her.

"Actually you can...but first can you please dismiss the ANBU as we talk it's very important. S rank information and I suggest putting up a silencing barrier as well since this is very important." She said coldly. Something about her tone and a deadly steel edge in her eyes made the hokage grow serious as he dismissed all the ANBUs from his office and placed the barrier up. He was a bit suspicious by the request, but didn't feel any killing intent from this woman. If anything she seemed to be honest with her emotions meaning if she wanted him dead, she would have attacked by now.

"We are alone miss...However before we begin you look strangely familiar to me somehow. Have we meet before?" He asked her.

"People have a habbit of resembling some one from the past. It's possible you might have seen me before at a passing glance or something. Enough about me, I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzumaki-"

"I'm sorry miss but the boy, your talking about was killed by two dragons earlier this morning." The third said as Suzuka fell silent.

_I didn't want to do this but it's the only way to get my answers. Even If I have to play the bad guy, in order to get my answers. _Suzuka thought as she sighed as she continued to stand there looking at the Third Hokage.

"You didn't allow me to finish, Hokage-sama. I said, I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." Suzuka said as she narrowed eyes at him.

The Hokage looked ready to say something before his eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously. The next thing she knew was that he was insteantly on his feet, standing in front of her, and he had a kunai in his hand. Only too stare at her in alarm at the sight of Terrible Terror on the her out stretched arm, hissing and bearing it's fangs at him as it was crouched in an attack position dangerously close seeing how it was in striking distance. Suzuka's face held no emotions as she looked at the Third Hokage.

_I wasn't exspecting the third to react this aggressively. He's a lot faster than I gave him credit for...I will need to train more after this. Maybe even do some training exercises with the Speed Stingers again. That was too close for my liking. I need to choose my words a bit more carefully in the future. However this proves, the he does care a lot for Naruto. If so...then how the hell did things go so badly for Naruto? _Suzuka thought as she watched the Third Hokage.

"A dragon." The third said in alarm at the dragon. The Terrible Terror growled as it's lips were curled back too reveal its sharp fangs in it's mouth. Suzuka had acted on pure instics when she had moved.

"Even a small dragon, can be just as deadly as any larger size dragon, and they can just as easily kill any human being. With their firey breath, fangs or talons. Maybe even being a lot more deadlier because of their small size, makes it a lot harder to dodge them or hit them. Do not underestimate me, Hokage-sama. The last fool that did, found him self ripped in half by a Hideous Zippleback. I'm not what you would call a forgiving or a paitent woman, Hokage-sama." She said very coldly as the dragon hissed and growled as it glared at the Third Hokage.

"Who are you?" He asked in suspicion as he watched her intently, waiting to defend himself if needed.

"Sorry but I'm not answering that...However I'm not an enemy. Look, I really don't want to fight you or even hurt you, Hokage-sama. All I want is answers, since I was a good friend of Naruto's parents...also are you one hundred percent sure that the boy is dead?" She asked him.

"You know something."" He said as he looked at her with a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"I might know something, then again I might not...you attack me, you'll regret it. After all, it would be really bad to have a wild dragon, running loose in your office setting everything in your office on fire. Important documents would be turned into ashes. That means even more and more paper work, that would need to be filled out and redoing all those documents that went up in flames. So shall we just talk with out any violence, and act like calm reasonable adults that we are. Hmmm?" She asked with a smile as the thought of even more paper work came crashing down onto the hokage almost making him cry.

"You are an evil woman, I hope you know that." he said bitterly as he put the Kunai away, and went to sit down behind his desk once more. Suzuka inwardly sighed in relief. The Terrible Terror seemed to calmed down as it moved to rest across Suzuka's shoulders as she lowered her arm as she sat down in a chair. It's pale yellow snake like eyes were watching the Third Hokage intently as Suzuka reached up and gently scratched under his chin making it purr loudly.

"I been called far worse...Hmm...let's make a deal, You tell me and give me what I want. In return, I'll leave peacefully, won't set your office or village on fire and I'll tell you how to easily reduce your work load. Do we have a deal?" She asked with an evil looking smile.

The Third Hokage didn't see any other choice, since he had no idea if she didn't have more dragons lerking inside his village. "Agreed." the third said calmly as Suzuka smiled at this.

"Now then let's get to business shall we?" Suzuka asked as she smiled. The third sighed as they begin to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Naruto and Ryuo ran through the forest as they followed the delicious smell of chocolate. However a loud dragon roar that sounded like it was pain caused them to stop in their tracks and become distracted. "That sounded like a dragon screaming in pain." Naruto said blinking.

"Naruto this is bad...we don't how to take care of a injured dragon..any animal in pain is dangerous to deal with." Ryou said frowning.

"We have to try! Mom cares for all the dragons on the island...I don't want to see her sad...come on, it's coming from over there." Naruto said as he hurried towards the pain filled dragon roars.

"Hey wait for me Naruto! Don't leave Toga, and me alone out here!" Ryou said as Toga and himself raced after Naruto. Toothless who had been secretly following the boys and raced after them.

They soon reached the area and stared wide eyed at the adult Hideous Zippleback. Both of its heads were stuck inside a tree trunk, and the dragon's heads were roaring in pain and it was frantic as it was trying too free it's heads. "It has two heads..." Ryou said in disbelief.

"Come on, we have to help it..." Naruto said

"How!?" Ryou demanded as he looked at Naruto.

"I-I don't know!" Naruto said as he then paniced.

"Naruto, we need a plan before we do something...your mom, wont be happy if she find us hurt or worse." Ryou said gulping.

"Y-you're right but we can't just leave it like that!" Naruto said pointing too the screaming dragon that was frantically trying to free it's heads as it screamed and screeched in pain.

"I know that. " Ryou said frowning while Naruto was looking at the two headed dragon in concern.

"We have too think of something...Hmmm...I know we each take a head and try to calm it down. Then give it's heads gentle but firm shoves as the dragon is pulling its heads free." Narut said snapping his fingers as he grinned.

"Sounds good...but will it really work, and what about those teeth!?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe if we keep the the dragon calm by talking to it, and show we aren't going to hurt it, it wont bite us in return. Ryou, we have to at least try to help it." Naruto said as his blue eyes burned in determination.

_It's official, we are going to die._ Ryou thought as he stared at Naruto. Toga stared in concern about this. Toothless was also concern about this as he sat in hiding place to watch. However he looked ready too jump out from it's hiding place if he saw, any sighn that Naruto was in trouble. Toga stayed close to Ryou's side.

* * *

Meanwhile In Konoha. Kakashi sat on his bed in his apartment as he gripped his hair as he allowed himself to cry as he pictured Naruto's final moments. Before memories of when he first held baby Naruto in his arms, and gave him his first bottle. Naruto's bright blue eyes like his father's and that bright sunny yellow hair. Those cute little whisker marks on Naruto little face. Naruto's bright smile.

Kakashi wanted Naruto back, and cursed himself for not fighting harder for Naruto when he was just a baby. Maybe if he did, he would have be given custody of Naruto. First it was father, Then it was Zuka, then it was Obito, then it was Rin, Then it was Minato sensei as well as Kushina, and now it was Naruto. Kakashi gave a loud heart broken sob as he flopped backwards onto his bed. Tormented by the bitter sweet memories of his loved ones.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The third Hokage sighs as he looks at the young woman before him. "Before I tell you anything or answer your questions. Can you please tell me if Naruto Uzumaki, is still alive, Mistress of Dragons?" The third asked startling Suzuka.

"Hey wait, how did you know who I was?" Suzuka asked with wide eyes as The third smiled in amusement.

"Only the Mistress of Dragons is known for commanding dragons. I have to admite I was only guessing but judging by your exspression I was correct." The third said as Suzuka eye twitched in annoyance before they were hidden by her bangs.

_I can't believe I fell for that...damn it. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really hurt having him know who I am._ Suzuka thought as she sighed before she looked up at him calmly.

"You got me...yes, i'm the Mistress of Dragons. I suppose it wont hurt if I answer your question. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is very much alive. Despite the fact he is very malnourished, under weight for a four year old and the fact he is afraid of being hurt. I'm not allowing Naruto to return to this village, unless he wishes to return. I'm his new guardian and teacher." Suzuka said calmly in a serious voice.

"How is that possible, my ANBU said-?" The Hokage asked in disbelief.

"Do you really think the Mistress of dragons is that cruel and have one of her dragons' devour a helpless little boy?" Suzuka asked interrupting the hokage as a slight smile was on her face. "Look, its a safety procedure, that my dragons' blast the ground, where I had set up a camp in order to protect my hiding spots, where I sometimes stop to rest with my dragons. The nindogs most likely thought the dragon vaporized Naruto since his scent would stop there. My scent mostly resembles that of a dragon, since I live with dragons. Believe me Hokage-sama, Naruto is more protected then you can possible imagine. Besides who in their right mind would take on an entire army of dragons including their nests?"

The Hokage relaxed as he saw her point as a small smile came to his face. "You have a very strong point there ,and I agree Naruto would be better off in your care. However he's going to be rather lonely without connecting to others his own age."

"Well that's not exactly true...Naruto now sort of has a brother as well as a friend...I mostly came here for answers about Naruto...but perhaps you can shed some light on some of my other questions about a former student of yours." Suzuka said softly as terrible terror yawned on her shoulder as it continued too watch the Hokage.

"Which one of my students?" The third asked calmly.

"The snake sennin known as Orochimaru." Suzuka said as the Third hokage's exspression sadden.

"So you're going after him then?" The third asked softly.

"Not yet...I'm actually waiting for my time to strike. If I try to take him on now...I will most likely loose my life. The truth of why i'm asking...is because Orochimaru had a son, that he is currently unaware of...his son is now in my care since his mother, Shion died roughly a few hours ago. I sort of want as much information you can give me, about the boy's father so I can help train him or even finding any information about the boy's mother."

The third hokage was quiet, but he was clearly surprised by this information. "That would take some time to gather the information for you...What I know about orochimaru should all be inside the bingo book."

"I see...I suppose I will have to swing by another to get that information then." Suzuka said softly.

"I will have that ready for you, the next time you visit. I believe we should get back on the subject of Naruto." The third said.

"Very well then, I'll get to the heart of the matter, want to know about the boy's inheritance." Suzuka said calmly.

"Minato left scrolls for Naruto as well his house for Naruto for when he became a chunnin. Scrolls and the house can only be entered or opened by Naruto chakra signature only." The third said calmly.

"I see...What about Minato's sword?" Suzuka asked as she remembered Minato's sword.

"It's sealed inside one of the many scrolls I have here...I shouldn't be giving these scrolls to you with out proff Naruto is alive first, but I can see it your eyes and face that you speak the truth. So I have a request...I would like progress reports of Naruto's well being, and I want one of my ninjas to stay with you for at least 2 years." The third said calmly.

"I can understand the progress reports, but I'm bit confused on the sudden request of having one of your ninjas living with me...how do I know this ninja wont suddenly harm Naruto or something? No offense, I don't exactly trust your village or the people in this this village, from they way that they have already hurt and treated that poor boy." Suzuka said with narrowed eyes.

"The ninja, I have in mind is Minato's student Kakashi Hatake...I'm worried about him. He thinks Naruto is dead, and I don't want him to become depressed or become suicidal. Even if I told him Naruto is alive, he's going to demand to see him...I don't need a missing nin on my hands because I know he would track you down." The third Hokage said sighing. Suzuka could understand the the third hokage's situation and she wouldn't put it pass Kakashi doing something like that.

"Fine...two years only...then I'll drop Kakashi Hatake back in your village. Just know I'm agreeing to this under protest." Suzuka said sighing.

"I understand and I thank you. However I would like to know your name at least." The third said calmly.

"Fine...my name is Suzuka. Not revealing my last name." Suzuka said as her eye twitched once more in annoyance.

"Very well Suzuka." The third said as he handed over several scrolls over to her as she placed them inside her pouch.

The terrible terror then jumped off her shoulder as it approached the third Hokage who stiffen before it suddenly nuzzled his hand demanding attention. "It almost acts like a cat." The third said as he carefully petted the creature.

"They can be at times...very protective creatures and they are extremely loyal. Once you befriend them, that is." Suzuka said as the terrible terror suddenly scampered up the hokage's arm, and laid down across his shoulders as it continued purring. "Anyways...tell me where is Naruto's perverted god father, Jiraiya at? Also why the hell wasn't he doing his job and why the hell were you allowing this abuse to happen to happen to Naruto?"

"Jiraiya has his spy networks...he believed as well as I did that Naruto would be safer here. The abuse, I wasn't fully aware of...maybe I should have been paying more attention to Naruto's well being then I have been." The third said honestly.

_Yep, I'm going to track that perverted toad down, and give him a piece of my damn mind._ Suzuka thought with more determination.

"I understand the task of being a Hokage is stressful, and the well being of the village comes first, however I can't exactly forgive Jiraiya, for not doing his job as a god father to Naruto. Tell me, why didn't you allow Kakashi to have custody of Naruto then? I know for a fact that Kakashi would die first, before he allowed any harm to fall upon that boy." Suzuka asked with narrowed eyes and a serious exspression on her face.

"Believe me Suzuka, I wanted to allow Kakashi to keep Naruto...however the council would have never allowed it." The third said as suzuka glared at him.

"Forgive my language but I call fucking bull shit! The council has no final say over this village you do...Their just there to put in imput, bring up situations or even suggestions. They do not run this village you do. You're the god of shinobi not them." Suzuka snapped at him.

"People, would have figured out Naruto was Minato's son and that Kakashi was looking after his sensei's son. It would have placed Kakashi and Naruto in great danger." The third said as he silently agreed with what she said.

"Fine. I'll let that slide, for now...tell me whose brilliant idea was it to tell the villagers that Naruto was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki status?" She demanded.

"That might have been my mistake as well as the council's...even with laws I put into place for people to not talk about Kyuubi or tell the younger generation about Naruto being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki. I know Minato, wanted his son to be seen as a hero." The third said sighing.

"Minato and yourself should have known that all the villagers would only see the kyuubi. The demon fox that had killed and taken their loved ones away. They would be to blinded by their grief and anger over what had happened. They would not see the innocent little boy, who lost everything that night...there was other ways of handling kyuubi, than what Minato did that night. However what's been done has been done. It's in the past and it can't be changed. Anyways you might as well bring Kakashi here...so you can give him his mission. I need to get back to my boys, besides finishing up my arrens." Suzuka said calmly.

"Very well...but what do I do about this little fellow?" the third asked as he looked at the dragon that was happily on his shoulders.

Suzuka smiled as she did a motion with her fingers, and the little terrible terror left the hokage as it quickly scampered back up her arm, to rest around her shoulders once more. "I believe that takes care of that, little problem." Suzuka said softly. The hokage sent a ANBU to get Kakashi Hatake. Suzuka wasn't happy about having Kakashi living with her for two years but she didn't have much of a choice.

_I hope the boys are okay. I'm really not sure how my dragons are going to handle Kakashi, living on the island. _Suzuka thought silently as she waited for Kakashi. Ther terrible terror then gently nipped at her ear. She then smiled as she wondered how Kakashi was going to handle the fact he will have to ride a dragon. _Oh Kami, Kakashi is going to kill me._

"Hokage-sama, I still don't want anyone to know that Naruto is alive." Suzuka said firmly.

"I understand and I agree with you. Only Kakashi, and myself will know the truth about Naruto. So tell me are you going to change Naruto's last name?" The Third asked making Suzuka smile.

"I will let Naruto decide, if he wants to keep his last name Uzumaki or change it to Namikaze. It will be his choice, I might even allow him to take on my last name. I'm not entirely sure yet." Suzuka said calmly with a smile on her face. The Terrible Terror yawned and looked a tiny bit bored.

"So tell me how do I reduce my work load?" The third asked her.

"You mean you never knew that Minato, always used the Kage Bushinn to help him with his work?" She asked with a smile. The third Hokage stared at her before he began to bang his head onto his desk. Susuka stared at this flatly. _I was right...this village is full of idiots, and it hasn't changed a bit. I honestly find this just sad and even a tiny bit pathedic_. Suzuka thought to herself just as the terrible terror nuzzled the side of her face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Naruto and Ryou were looking uneasy as they were trying to debate how they were going to do this. The the adult Hideous Zippleback was getting more frantic and was it was getting more frustrated. Naruto and Ryou both gulped as they stared at the dragon. "I'll take the left head..." Naruto said.

"Right...and I'll take the right head." Ryou said nervously as he gulped.

They both slowly approached the dragon. Both dragons' eyes snapped towards the two young humans. Naruto and Ryou, were taken back by the madness as well as the blood lust that was clearly seen in the golden yellow eyes that was clearly seen in the two heads of the dragon. Both heads growled threatening at the boys. One head opened it's jaws to reveal sparks as the other head had dark green gas seeping from it's mouth.

"Ryou...that gas is highly flammable. If the left head sparks that gas...we're toast." Naruto said as he figured how this dragon most likely breathed or produced fire.

"Yeah no kidding...tell me something, why doesn't this dragon look too happy too see us?" Ryou asked frowning.

"It thinks we're going to hurt it." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes.

"So how do we get anywhere near it?" Ryou said.

"We talk to it, and don't make any threatening moves." Naruto said. "Hey nice dragon...my friend and I are going to help you... Nice dragon."

"Nice dragon...very pretty dragon...Naruto and I are here to help you. Easy." Ryou said following his friend's lead.

The dragon's lips peeled back too reveal it's fangs as both heads roaored in rage. The right head then breathed out the dark green gas and The other head ignited the gas. Naruto and Ryou were horrified as the fire rushed towards them. Suddenly Toothless slamed into Naruto, pushing him out of the way. Toga's body crashed into Ryou's knocking him out of the way, before making it's body burst into flames as it held it's ground allowing the fire too brush over it's skin with no problems. Toga then roared at the zippleback. Naruto looked at toothless who was growling at the zippleback.

"Toothless." Naruto said as Toothless stood beside Toga as both baby dragons roared at the zippleback.

"Toga." Ryou said.

The zippleback was getting more frantic and more enraged because of it's situation. The two baby dragons were holding their ground and were growling at the adult zippleback. Naruto and Ryou shared a look as they were sitting on the ground. "We need a new plan." Ryou said.

"I agree." Naruto said.

* * *

Nuka yawned as he woke up only to find the two human children missing. Nuka screeched in alarm as it jumped up to it's feet frantically looking around for them. That was when Nuka could hear the roars of a zippleback and fear gripped Nuka's heart as it rushed towards the sounds of the roars. Also Nuka began to growl threatening in rage as he hurried towards the roars. Hoping to reach the children in time.

* * *

"Naruto, we almost became ashes. Toga and Toothless wont be able to fight that dragon, their only baby dragons up against an adult. They would be ripped apart." Ryou said as he looking at the sceene before him before looking back at Naruto.

"Agreed that was way too close...Okay then we try too pull it's heads free from behind. Toothless, Toga, keep it busy! Ryou with me." Naruto said as he jumped too his feet as did Ryou.

Toga and Toothless shared a look and they both nodded as they were keeping the adult zippleback's heads busy. Naruto and Ryou managed to climb up onto the back of the adult dragon as roared as shook its body trying to knock the two young humans off of it. It wasn't an easy climb for the two boys but they managed to reach the back of the necks of the dragon. Ryou and Naruto then began pulling on the dragon's necks as their feet braced against the tree trunk to help them as they pulled.

"We are trying to help you!" Naruto yelled as he pulled with his arms and pushed against the tree trunk with his legs like Ryou was doing.

"Come on and help us by pulling your self free big guy...We are trying to help you!" Ryou growled.

The zippleback roared, and began to pull it's heads back. Suddenly the tree trunk gave a sicken crackle sound, and then suddenly both heads became free, the sudden force caused Naruto and Ryou to scream as they fell off the back of the dragon hitting the ground. "Ow..." Naruto and Ryou moaned in pain. The zippleback shook their heads and growled down at them.

"Uh oh." Naruto and Ryou said seeing how the dragon stared down at them fully free. "Nice dragon?" They said nervously as began sweating bullets.

Toga stood protectively infront of Ryou as it roared. Toothless did the same thing for Naruto. The zippleback roared down at them as it lunged for them. Naruto and Ryou screamed. Before the zippleback could do anything to harm the dragon pups or the two young humans, it was suddenly sent flying sideways away from them. Naruto and Ryou's eyes widen as they looked at Nuka who roared in rage as he stood his ground glaring at the zippleback looking ready for a fight. The zippleback hissed, and retreated into the forest quickly. Nuka then snorted before he turned his head towards the two dragon pups, and his human's charges. It clear as day to tell and see that Nuka was furious.

"We are so dead." Naruto said as Ryou nodded frantically too scared to say anything.

Nuka then growled as it approached the two humans and nudged them to get up which they did. Toothless and Toga almost flinched under Nuka's sharp glare towards them. Nuka then nudged the two humans to start walking back towards the house which they did as Toothless and Toga walked beside their humans. Naruto was startled when toothless' muzzle touched the open palm of his hand as they walked. Naruto then smiled as Ryou's dragon did something similar to Ryou making Ryou smile. Nuka was watching them intently. If anyone could speak or understand dragon language, they would have been well aware that Nuka was cursing them all out for giving him a heart attack, and at himself for falling asleep like he did.

"Let's not tell mom about this." Naruto said.

"Agreed...looks like you managed to befriend Toothless." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a fox like grin on his face. Toga and Toothless looked at eachother and seemed to smile at one another as well.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha at Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi had calmed down from his crying fit. However he was startled when he heard knocking on his door. Calming himself down some more, he stood up, and approached his front door. He then opened it only to see a ANBU standing there. "Kakashi Hatake, The Hokage wants to see you in office immediately." The ANBU said.

"I'll be right there." Kakashi said firmly as the ANBU vanished. Kakashi grabbed his mask, before he shunshinned to the Hokage's office after he shut his apartment door.

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office only to be startled by the sight of woman sitting in a chair with a small dragon curled around her shoulders as it hissed up at him. The woman's very appearance was very familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn't remember seeing her. She was a year older then he was. She sat there ever so calmly. Her hand gently scratched under the dragon's chin as the Hokage dismissed all his ANBu's from his office once more as he placed up the silencing barriers once more. "Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Inu, remove your mask." The Third said as Kakashi did what was asked of him. "Kakashi, meet Suzuka. The mistress of Dragons."

"The bounty hunter with the army of dragons?!" Kakashi asked in alarm.

"The very same." Suzuka said flatly with a bored exspression on her face as she watched how Kakashi looked ready to freak out badly.

"Kakashi...The reason why I asked you here, is because Naruto is still alive." The Third said. Kakashi's eyes widen at this information, before the room started to spin, and he suddenly hit the floor in a dead faint. The third's eyes widen at this in alarm.

"Well...that went well. Are you still sure, that this is a good idea, Hokage-sama?" Suzuka asked as she stared at him. The terrible terror, jumped down from her shoulders, and began to poke Kakashi's still form before climbing onto his chest as it stared down at Kakashi's face as it growled slightly. It's small paw was soon patting the side of Kakashi's face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"I didn't think Kakashi would faint like that." The third said in concern as he stood up too check on Kakashi. The terribvle terror sat up on Kakashi's chest and was now making funny faces down at him, besides patting the side of his face.

"Seriously?! The poor guy believed Naruto was killed by dragons for hours, and then you suddenly tell him that Naruto isn't dead. Of course he's going to faint, if not have a bloody fricken heart attack or completely freak out when he wakes up!" Suzuka scolded him as she stared at the Third Hokage with a look of disbelief. "I'll telling you, this is a bad idea...Hokage-sama. Kakashi living with me for two years...this a disaster waiting to happen."

"Suzuka...please for Kakashi's sake, also I'm sure it will be fine." The third said looking at her as he ignored Kakashi who was still passed out on the floor. The terrible terror was patting Kakashi's face a little bit harder now as it growled in irritation.

"Fine...Fine, but do not blame me if Kakashi, comes back missing limbs because he pissed off one of my dragons, Hokage-sama. I'm not responsible for his stupidity." Suzuka said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I understand. However I believe we should wake Kakashi up now." The third said as he remembered Kakashi.

"Allow me, Hokage-sama." Suzuka said before she then whistled sharply, making the terrible terror suddenly look at her. She than did a motion with her hand before pointing at Kakashi's arm. The terrible terror then revealed a evil possessed looking smile on it's little face. It jumped off Kakashi's chest as it approached Kakashi's left arm. It then opened it's mouth wide, and chomped down hard into Kakashi's arm. The third Hokage's eyes were comicaly wide at this, just as Kakashi woke with a scream of pain as he shook his arm as the terrible terror growled as it hung on his arm from it's jaws were biting down much harder.

Tears could almost seen in Kakashi's eyes from the pain of the dragon's small jaws that were latched onto his arm. Kakashi had somehow jumped to his feet when he had awoken. "GET IT OFF, ME! GET IT OFF!" Kakashi yelled almost frantically as he shook his arm desperately hoping too knock the dragon of his arm. Suzuka smirked as she struggled to keep herself from laughing from what she was watching.

The third hokage made a sound like he was clearing his throat, but it was actually surpressed laughter. Suzuka sighed as she relized her fun was over, she then did a quick shrill whistle, and the terrible terror released Kakashi's arm almost insteantly when it heard her shrill whistle. The terrible terror dropped to the floor, landing on it's feet as it ran back over to Suzuka who reached down calmly as she picked it up. Shen then held the terrible terror in her arms.

"Good boy." She whispeared to the dragon as she held it like a cat in her arms. The terrible terror gave a happy purr like sound as it's yellow eyes were watching Kakashi intently as it licked it's lips. Kakashi was looking down at the bite mark on his arm. It's razor sharp needle like fangs had drawn blood from where the little monster had sank his fangs into his skin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the terrible terror.

_Great, now that thing has a taste for human blood._ Kakashi thought bitterly as he glared at the small dragon in her arms.

"That thing better not be poisonous...or else i'm going to be having a fancy pair of dragon hide gloves." He said firmly. Suzuka's face darkened as her hair almost flared outwards in a very scary and yet familiar way to way Kushina's hair use to flare outwards from it's ponytail.

"Touch any one of my dragons, and I swear you'll regret ever being born! Also terrible terrors aren't poisonous!" Suzuka snarled in a deadly tone.

"Enough! Kakashi, Please sit down so we can finish this talk." The third said hoping to end their argument before things got worse.

"May I ask why she's here?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"Tch...you're not as bright as I thought you were." Suzuka said bitterly as she watched him.

"Watch it lady, or else-" Kakashi hissed at her.

"Don't threaten me Kakashi, because i'm a lot worse then you can possibly imagine or you give me credit for. Also I don't make threats, I keep them, so go ahead and keep testing my patience. You might not like what will happen." She snarled coldly watching him. The Third Hokage paled a bit at her words. The terrible terror seemed to be almost grinning at this before it climbed up, and rested on her shoulders once more. It's evil little grin annoyed Kakashi to no end.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do if I don't stop?" He asked calmly making Hiruzen's eyes almost pop out of his head as he stared at Kakashi in disbelief at his words. Suzuka's eyes seemed to gleam in a deadly sort of way. The next thing Kakashi knew a short blade sword had suddenly came crashing down between his legs only millimeters from hitting the area between his legs. This had scared him half to death as he looked up fearfully at a grinning Suzuka. Her grin was very similar to that of a evil looking Cheshire cat. His mismatch color eyes meet pale amethyst purple eyes that suddenly appeared more snake or dragon like depending on how you wanted to look into the depths of her eyes.

"Well, well, what do you know. I missed. Shall I try again?" She asked coldly as she smiled at him. Kakashi was sweating bullets as he stared at how close that had been. He shook his head no. The Third Hokage sat down rather quickly behind his desk. "Good. Another remark like that, and your going under the most painful and very permeant sex change ever possibly imagined. Like I warned your village before, don't piss me off." She then said in a very dark tone. One that promised a fate far worse then death, if that was even possible as she yanked her short sword blade out of the chair.

The Third Hokage known as Hiruzen was still in disbelief of what just happened. _This woman is almost as scary as Kushina was if not worse. I never even saw Suzuka move let alone heard her when she moved. Maybe having Kakashi live with her for two years is a bad idea. However it has to be done, for kakashi's sake as well as my own. _The third Hokage then composed himself as Kakashi was watching Suzuka like she was deadly venomous snake waiting to strike.

"Kakashi. Suzuka here, is Naruto's new guardian." Hiruzen said calmly.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT HAVING THIS DEMON WOMAN, BEING NARUTO'S GUARDIAN!" Kakashi yelled in alarm and feared for Naruto's safety.

"DEMON WOMAN!? I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON WOMAN!" Suzuka yelled as her hair flared outwards as her killing intent spiked dangerously. The terrible terror that was now on her shoulders reared up hissing in rage as it glared at Kakashi. Her right hand that was still holding her short blade sword tightened on the handle, until the her knuckles turned white.

"Kakashi! Suzuka has never once harmed this village even though she has the power and ability to do so. Do not speak so harshly about her. Suzuka, Kakashi is only concerned about Naruto's well being, please calm down. Now both of you stop acting like children, so we can finish this meeting like reasonable adults." Hiruzen said scolding them both.

"Fine." Kakashi and Suzuka said at the same while they were still on edge. They settled on glaring at one another. Suzuka held the short blade sword before sliding it back under her sleeve of her shirt. The terrible terror calmed itself as it continued to watch Kakashi intently.

"Good...now let's calmly begin." Hiruzen said sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Island of Dragons. Nuka led the two human boys back to the house as the two dragon pups stayed close to their humans. Naruto and Ryou went inside the house as Toga and Toothless followed them inside. "Uh Naruto are the dragons suppose to be inside?" Ryou asked nervously watching how Toga and Toothless were running though the house and jumping onto things.

"I don't know..." Naruto said just as Toothless ran foreward, jumped against a large bookcase as it knocked a large leather bound book off one of shelves of the bookcase. "Toothless!" Naruto yelled in alarm and in fear. He didn't need his new mom to be furious with them for breaking anything inside the house for allowing dragons inside the house.

Naruto was then confused as Toothless picked up the leather book it had knocked off the shelf, and carried it over to him, before it dropped the book. Naruto then picked it up. The cover held a metal crest on it that showed a dragon like face on the cover. "That looks like a dragon's face." Ryou said as he looked over Naruto's shoulder. Toga walked over to Toothless and sat down beside him.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he opened the book too see hand drawn illistrations of dragons and their information was neatly written on the pages as well. "It's a book on dragons." Naruto said in wonder as he looked at the highly detailed drawings.

"This must be Suzuka-sensei's book on dragons...I bet she did all these drawings, and gathered all this information on each dragon species she's ever befriended or encountered." Ryou said in amazement.

"I bet when we're older we'll be adding pages to this book as well. I bet mom calls it the book of dragons." Naruto said grinning.

"I guess that means we have to work on our drawing and writing skills then." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah...hey Ryou...do you think we should try to find mom a husband so he can be our dad?" Naruto asked. Ryou blinked at this.

"I'm not sure Naruto. What do you think?" Ryou asked him.

"I think that would be awesome." Naruto said grinning. "However he has to be powerful, and he has to treat mom nicely as well as us."

"Hmmm I agree...Suzuka-sensei has been alone for so long. Maybe we should find her someone around her age to make her happy. I bet Toga and Toothless can help us as well." Ryou said grinning.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as Toothless laid down beside him. Naruto and Ryou sat on the floor to be on the same level as their dragons as they looked through the book of dragons in silence.

Outside the house, Nuka sat on the ground in front of the door of the house as he watched the sky for his rider's safe return. Nuka might not be a happy dragon at the moment but he hoped his rider would return soon. That way he didn't have to babysit the kids.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

At the Hokage's office. The room had fallen into a very thick and very uneasy silence as tensions seemed to be running high. Third Hokage was sitting at his desk watching, how Kakashi and Suzuka were glaring at each other from the corners of their eyes. Neither one willing to back down or let their guard down. The terrible terror that was on Suzuka's shoulders grew annoyed as well as bored. The little dragon than jumped off her shoulders landing on the desk as it went to the third Hokage for attention. The little dragon couldn't help but feel a strong connection with the Hokage. The little dragon than growled up at the Third Hokage softly, before it suddenly climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulders.

Kakashi had tensed looking ready kill the dragon, in order to protect the Hokage as his hand rested where one of his kunais were located at. Suzuka however looked ready too pull her short blade sword out to attack Kakashi with it, should he make a move towards the small dragon. Kakashi was then taken back as the Third hokage chuckled as he calmly scratched under the terrible terror's chin making it give out a loud purring like sound. The little dragon gave a small happy squeak like growl as it nuzzled the third Hokage's fingers happily.

"Now then, I believe we should continue this meeting. Kakashi, please calm down and relax. This little fellow wont hurt me, he most likely could if he really wanted to." The Third said with an amused smile as he scratched the terrible terror under his chin again making it purr louder. Kakashi reluctantly relaxed as did Suzuka. However Suzuka inwardly smiled as she relized that the little Terrible terror had developed a bond with the Third Hokage. A bond between a human and dragon was precious thing, one that could honestly never be broken as far as she was aware of.

_I might just have too leave the little guy here. He's already attached to the Third Hokage. Hmmm...It would be for the best, that way the Hokage could have a secret body guard. One that no one would be able to see coming or even predict. Especially someone like Orochimaru. In all honesty if Ororchimaru ever tries to attack his former sensei, he would seriously regret the day he was ever born. Terrible Terrors might be small in size but they are powerful fire breathers, and can easily call others of their own kind to come aid them since they often travel in packs. Terrible terrors can also call in other terrible terrors packs to help them if they are ever in trouble or if they need assistance. Also it would make it easy for the Hokage to contact me, should a serious situation happen and would require assistance from me._ Suzuka thought silently to herself.

"Hokage-sama, why are you entrusting Naruto's care to-?" Kakashi trailed off as he just pointed at Suzuka. "Her." He finished. Suzuka's exspression clearly showed dislike and annoyance all rolled into one emotion as her eye twitched. She was very tempted to start bashing Kakashi's head into the hokage's desk or break every bone in his body.

"I have a name so you better use it, Hatake-san." Suzuka growled under her breath. If Kakashi heard her, he did not respond to her words.

"Kakashi, You know how this village treats Naruto. Because of how the villagers treated him, he ran away and could have easily been killed or worse out there. It's only a miracle that Naruto managed to stumble upon Suzuka and one of her dragons when he did. From what I can understand Naruto placed Suzuka in a rather difficult situation. She had to make the choice of returning Naruto to a village that hated him, and where they would possibly try to kill him. Or give him a life that he rightfully deserves. Kakashi, you and I both know know we can't always be there for Naruto. We can't always protect him, because of our busy life styles. Naruto is only a child but he needs the love and support of a family. One he would not find here. Even if I do give custody of Naruto to you, the villagers would still find a way to hurt and attack Naruto. Also enemies of Minato's might figure out Naruto's origins if he was in your custody. Suzuka might be a bounty hunter, however she commands an army of dragons as well as their nests. No one in their right mind would ever take on that many dragons alone in order to go after one child, even if that child is a jinchuriki. It would be suicidal to even try it. In all honesty, Naruto is much safer with Suzuka, then having him stay here in this very village. However she's allowing Naruto to decide, when he's older if he wants to return to this village by becoming one of our ninjas, or becoming a part of his own village. You know as well as I do that Danzo, has been wanting Naruto for sometime to join Root." The Third said fowning.

"Did you just say, Danzo?!" Suzuka asked as her exspression darkened as her killing intent spiked dangerously high. The terrible terror on the hokage's shoulders seemed to tense and become alert to Suzuka's killing intent.

"Yes but why are you revealing such a strong killing intent all of a sudden?" Hiruzen asked almost turning pale at the sheer level of her killing intent. Kakashi was also tense and was almost turning pale as well even if he had his mask on. The little dragon insteantly snapped it's attention to suzuka when it felt her chakra spike, the little dragon was now alert and looked as though it was waiting for it's commands.

"Danzo. I have heard of him and I know a little bit about him. However I have heard nothing good about this man, only disturbing rumors of how he's been working with Orochimaru, and how he is secretly betraying this village right under your nose. Besides doing other illegal activities, that makes my blood boil in rage besides making my very skin crawl just rembering these rumors." Suzuka said in a deadly and cold sounding voice as her eyes almost appeared to shift to become more dragon or preator like in appearence.

"What?!" Hiruzen asked in alarm as well as Kakashi.

"How do you know this?" Kakashi asked her.

"Being a bounty hunter, as well as free agent with no ties to any village. It clearly has it's advantages I don't have too follow anyone rules or guidelines. Meaning in all honesty, I can actually blend into the illegal activities a lot better, then any of your highly trained spies or ninjas can. I have no back ground information, that anyone can trace me to and since I'm like a phantom I don't exist. So i'm not really a threat in anyones eyes. Let's get to the point, I tend to hear things, that go on in the underworld networks, a lot better then what Jiraiya can gather from his spy networks. Since I have a few idiots that owe me some rather large favors. Rumors have it that Orochimaru has creted his own little village, but he has inside help from a man name Danzo who has been secretly giving Orochimaru information for years. There is a plot too destroy Kohona in a few years time, and how Danzo has been kidnapping very talented children for his root programs. These children are from clans, orphanages or civilian families. These are just rumors, mind you...ones that I have heard in the underground networks. How true they are, I can't really say. I would have too shake the entire underworld network up, in order get any proof of these events. However from what I have seen and heard. I believe there is truth behind these rumors. I strongly advise that you don't trust this man at all, Hokage-sama. Former friend or not. Danzo is dangerous as well as traitor. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't slowly working on a way to assassinate you, so he could become Hokage." Suzuka said firmly with a grim exspression on her face as she calmed her chakra. The little dragon relaxed once more.

Kakashi let all the information sink in and sighed. "Fine, I agree that Naruto would be safer in Suzuka's care. However I don't fully trust her taking care of him."

"Kakashi, she knows who Naruto's parents are besides the fact he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I don't fully trust her either, however in a strange sense I feel as though we can trust her one hundred percent." The Third said calmly.

"How does she-?!" Kakashi began looking alarmed.

"Naruto looks to much like his father Minato Namikaze. Also Naruto was born around the time Kyuubi attacked the village, and his last name Uzumaki. I only knew of one Uzumaki in this village and her name was Kushina. Kushina and Minato were a couple last time I knew of. So I basically put all the information together and it just made sense. It wasn't that hard to figure out Kakashi. Look I know you don't trust me, however I held Minato as well as Kushina at the highest forms of respect, and I was friends with them. I would honestly die first, before I allowed any harm to fall upon their only child. That's a sworn promise." Suzuka said calmly in a firm voice.

"Okay but why am I here, then? Do I get a say in this or something?" Kakashi asked bitterly as anger, jealousy, and other emotions that could be easily detected in his words.

The third sighed as Suzuka looked at him. "Kakashi, you'll be living with Suzuka for two years. Progress reports on Naruto's well being will be sent to me keep me up to date on his well being. This is a mission Kakashi, to help reassure yourself as well as to reassure me that Naruto really is safe and in good hands in Suzuka's care. Durring these two years you'll be helping Suzuka train Naruto and the other boy that is in her care." The third said leaving no room for protest or argument.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. I accept this mission. However what happens if I find out that both children are not safe in her care?" He asked.

"Then you can take both boys, back to the hidden leaf village. I wont stop you, Kakashi nor will I try to talk you out of it." Suzuka said sighing as she startled him.

"Kakashi, you will also have too reveal all of the evidence, and show very strong proof to back up why you are removing those children from her care. Is that understood?" The third asked him.

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. Felling a bit of relief about all this.

"Good. Now than I believe this little guy goes back to you, Suzuka." The third said as he looked at the terrible terror. The terrible terror had a look in his eyes that Suzuka knew only to well. Her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Sorry but no." She said.

"What?" The third asked in confusion.

"That little fellow bonded himself to you, Hokage-sama." She said almost bursting out into laughter at the looks that the Hokage and Kakashi were giving her. "Look if I take him back, he'll just find his way back here, and would honestly just track you down. Which could cause a lot of problems, since dragons tend to hold grudges. So he's all yours. So now all I have to do is show you the simplist of commands and how too keep the little guy healthy as well as happy. Also this little guy can easily track me down, if you ever need me for something and could send a message out to me just as easily." Suzuka said with a evil Cheshire cat like smile on her face.

Hiruzen's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. "What?!" Kakashi yelled this time in disbelief.

"Look the little guy belongs to the Third Hokage now. So go a head, and give him a name." Suzuka said camly.

The third hokage looked at the little dragon on his shoulder that looked up at him, and looked into his eyes. "Zen." The third said making the dragon purr as it rubbed its head softly against the side of third hokage's face, before jumping down onto the desk. Suzuka chuckled as she showed him the commands without words which the hokage mimicked and watched as Zen followed the commands without any hesitations. Including how to do the silent attack commands if they were ever needed. The third smiled as he looked at Zen who seemed to smile up at him. Kakashi was secretly impressed, even if he didn't fully trust the Mistress of dragons. She also exsplained how the smaller dragons species usually ate fish, birds or smaller animals.

The hokage then dismissed the two from his office, just as he remembered something. "Suzuka, you said how to reduce my work load earlier. Could you remind me what that was again, please?" He asked as Zen sat on the edge of his desk.

"You mean you never actually figured out, how Minato use to get all his paper work done so fast? It's rather simple if you think about it. The answer is Shadow Clones or Kage Bushinns." She said with a warm smile as she slipped out of the office with Kakashi close behind her. Kakashi was confused as he heard Suzuka counting with a evil little smirk on her face. "3...2...1."

"WAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Came the the third Hokage's frustrated yelled closely followed by the sounds of thuds. Most likely from the Hokage banging his head on his desk for not thinking of that sooner or he was throwing paper work across the room of years waisted behind that desk.

"He's going to be just fine. I think." Suzuka said softly as they walked out of the building. She paused before she then looked at Kakashi and frowned at him. "Well, you better go pack for your mission, i'll wait for you at the gates." She said as was about to walk away.

"No, you're coming with me. That way you can't suddenly ditch me." Kakashi growled grabbing her arm tightly. She turned to look at him with a dark look on her face.

"You have five seconds, to let go of my arm or you're going too be regretting it latter. Because I can make your next two years, pure hell on earth Kakashi." She growled at him in a low deadly tone.

"Go a head and try it." Kakashi snarled at her with the same tone as he glared at her.

"Fine...you had your chance Kakashi. Just don't say, I didn't warn you." She growled as Kakashi shunshinned them to his apartment. "Nice home." She said flatly as she glanced around Kakashi's livingroom since that is where they appeared at. He released her arm as she rubbed it. "Tell me something, do you treat all the girls you meet like this or am I just the lucky one?" She asked coldly.

"Just the ones that I don't trust. Don't touch anything, and just sit on the couch." Kakashi growled as he stormed off to his bedroom.

"Think I'll stand, thanks." She growled under her breath as she looked around the apartment. _Still just as depressing as before if not a lot worse. You never really recovered from your father's suicide, Obito's death, Rin's death or Minato and Kushina's deaths have you? It most likely doesn't help that you still believe Zuka's dead, if only you knew Kakashi. If only you knew the truth. _

Suzuka stood there glancing around as Kakashi stepped back into the living room fully ready to go. How long she stood there glancing around she wasn't sure. They both then shunshinned to the gates of Kohona, and began walking down the path away from the village in complete silence. "So how far to your home?" Kakashi asked as they walked while breaking the thick silence between them. Suzuka said nothing as evil laughter was going off inside her head. Kakashi began glaring daggers at the back of her head as they reached a clearing in the woods. Suzuka eventually stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

Suzuka didn't answer as then gave a shrill whistle just as Flare landed before Kakashi and her as it roared at them. Flare glared towards Kakashi before it walked foreward as Suzuka rubbed Flare's muzzle. "Easy girl...he's a friend." She said softly to the dragon before she turned to face Kakashi. "This is our ride." Suzuka said calmly as she swung her self up with ease onto the Flare's back. Kakashi just stood there staring at her and than at the dragon. "Well are you coming?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm not riding that thing." Kakashi said looking tense.

"Kakashi, Stop being a baby and get on. Flare is like a giant teddy bear, once you get to know her." Suzuka said softly.

"I'm not being a baby! I'm not riding something that could easily kill us, also that thing is no teddy bear!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi Hatake, get on the damn dragon." Suzuka said in a bored tone as she looked at him while her eye twitched in annoyance.

"No way in hell, am I doing that! I'm not riding a dragon!" Kakashi yelled as Flare growled at him in annoyance. Suzuka then sighed as she looked at him.

"Fine. Have it your way, Kakashi." Suzuka said as did a motion on the dragon's neck, and Flare shot up into the air as they disappeared. Kakashi stood their in disbelief that she just ditched him.

"THAT'S REAL FUCKING MATURE! SUZUKA!" He screamed at her in rage. Unaware that Flare was coming back from behind at an alarming speed. Suzuka had a evil Cheshire cat like smile on her face.

_Hello sweet revenge!_ She cackled inside her head.

"DAMN YOU, SUZUKA!" Kakashi screamed hoping she could hear him.

"Now." Suzuka whispeared to Flare just as Flare swooped down wards as she grabbed Kakashi from behind, yanking him up off the ground as he screamed. He frantically held onto the dragon's feet that were gripping his shoulders. Kakashi watched in horror at how the ground got futher and futher away from him. Suzuka than looked down at Kakashi who looked up at her with an exspression of pure fear and hatered towards her.

"Having fun yet, Hatake-san?" She asked with that evil Cheshire cat like smile of hers showing. That smile of her's was honestly starting to piss Kakashi off.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kakashi screamed at her.

"Okay, okay have it your way. Flare, drop him." Suzuka said calmly. Kakashi's visable eye widen even more in horror just as Flare suddenly dropped him. Kakashi began to scream as he began falling towards the ground. "Flare, catch." Suzuka said as Flare dived down after Kakashi's falling form. Flare than swooped down under him, making Kakashi land right behind Suzuka who leaned foreward slightly. "Good girl." She chuckled. Flare growled as she pulled back up as she began to fly back towards the island with it's two riders on its back. Kakashi held on for dear life, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly. She could feel Kakashi trembling slightly against her.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He practically screamed at her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You said you wanted down, you just never specified how you wanted down, Kakashi. My bad, maybe next time you will be more percised on how you want to be put down." She said calmly with a evil smirk as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Kakashi glared at her. "So where exactly do you live?" He growled in annoyance.

"Just shut up and enjoy the flight, Kakashi. You'll learn where I live, all in due time." Suzuka said in slight annoyance. Kakashi said nothing more as he held onto her a bit tighter.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope all of you, are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Meanwhile On the Island of Dragons.

Naruto and Ryou eventually placed the book back where Toothless hand knocked it off the shelf. Naruto then noticed something sticking out between two books. Curiousity got the better of him as he pulled it out revealing that it was a photograph. That showed a girl smiling as had her arms drapped around a boy's shoulders. The girl had short spikey dark burgundy color hair with natural lighter shades in her hair, dark amethyst purple eyes, she was wearing a crimson red kimono like shirt over a black shirt, a blash sash around her waist, red pants, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Her head band was drapped around her neck. She was hugging a silvery spikey hair boy that had two dark color eyes. He was wearing a black mask that hid his face and dark clothing but he had the leaf head band on his forehead. A man who strongly resembled a much older version of Naruto stood in the background beside a woman with long red hair. A kid with spikey black hair was grinning as he had a pair of goggles on his forehead. A girl with grown hair with purple markings on her face stood beside him looking happy.

Naruto looked closer at the burgundy haired girl's head band, and noticed it wasn't a leaf head band. The head band that the burgandyhaired girl had, held a twister like desighn on it. Ryou who was curious at what Naruto was looking at peered over his shoulder at the photograph and insteantly reconised the symbol on the girl's headband. "That symbol...It's the symbol of the Hurricane village!" Ryou said with wide eyes of disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked looking at his friend.

"It's always been rumored to be a cursed village, one that eventually destroyed itself from the inside, because it was trying to find it's true leader. My mom often talked about it and use to draw that symbol all the time whenever she talked about her home village. However she exsplained that the village did terrible things, especially to a girl named Zuka Chrono. They betrayed her by murdering everyone she ever cared for, before they eventually left her to die. All because she refused to carry out one mission, a mission to kill a leaf jounin and his three students besides killing the Leaf's jinchuriken. Mom said, they killed Zuka Chrono because there was something about her, that they feared besides the fact she failed her mission. The hurricane village never forgives those that failed their missions and those that failed their mission were often sent to their deaths." Ryou said.

"Is this Zuka Chrono?" Naruto asked pointing to the hurricane ninja in the picture.

"Maybe, then again maybe not. It's hard to say, Naruto. I never seen Zuka Chrono's picture before. For all I know that might even be Suzuka-sensei, when she was younger. Mom said the hurricane ninjas were never allowed to use their real names outside of the privacy of their own homes and families. Sometimes they had to dye their hair a different color or wear special color contacts to hide their true appearences. That's what mom said. Once the hurricane village fell, any survivors from that village, if there was any other survivors, they began using their their real names and appearences for the first time outside of their homes or families." Ryou said sighing.

"Then...could Zuka, and Suzuka be the same person?" Naruto asked sadly.

"It's possible Naruto, people change when they get older. However the girl in this picture her eyes are a much darker shade of purple then Suzuka's sensei's. However that means nothing. I think it would be for the best to wait, and let Suzuka, tell us her past. When she's ready to tell us. However I remember my mom saying, that the true leader of the hurricane village, would be given a strange mark, a mark that would randomly appear on one's skin proving they are the true leader of the hurricane village. It's a mark that just appears on a person's skin without warning, it's not given to a person by anyone, the village itself would chose its leader. That leader could not choose someone too replace them as leader, only the village itself could choose someone. Like I said before the hurricane village was a cursed village. They say it's cursed because the village was built on sacred land, and that the mark is made by the spirits themselves." Ryou said. Naruto looked at the picture before pushing it back where he found it.

"Do you know what the mark looks like, Ryou?" Naruto asked softly.

"Nope...not a clue. My mom said the mark shimmers and looks as though it's a diamond fused inside one's very skin, and that person would gain a power called the Fallen Screams." Ryou said.

"Fallen Screams?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my mom became very spooked and freaked out when I questioned her about it. She said it's terrible power one that that seems more suited for a shinigami than that of a mortal. She would then snapped at me, and told me stop asking her about that deadly power." Ryou said sadly. Naruto sighed.

"I hope mom, returns soon." Naruto said sighing as he looked at how Toothless and Toga were watching them.

"Well, until Suzuka sensei gets home. Lets just try to spend time with our dragons." Ryou said grinning.

"Agreed." Naruto said laughing before he yelped as Toothless knocked him onto his back before collapsing onto him. Then with a evil grin Toothless began licking Naruto's face making him scream as he pushed against Toothless. Ryou began too laugh like crazy, until Toga pulled the same stunt allowing Naruto too laugh at Ryou's misfortune once Toothless had stopped licking him. The two dragons seemed to smirk as they eventually got off their humans as they stood up. The began wipping the dragon slobber off of them. However Naruto's hair now seemed to be standing on end as well as Ryou's.

"Yuck, we been slimed..." Ryou said.

"We'll need too take another bath, after mom comes home." Naruto said sighing.

"I hope their not planning on eating us, and that was just a test to see if we are tastey or not." Ryou said making Naruto stiffen. The two of them shared a look before looking at their dragons that were smiling up at them.

"Ryou, please don't give them any ideas." Naruto said frowning as Ryou smiled nervously at him.

* * *

Back In Kohona.

The third hokage was a bit annoyed that he never figured out Minato's little secret on how to get paper work done so quickly. All these years slaving behind stacks of paper work and their was such an easier way of dealing with them in the form of shadow clones. He felt like crying. However he eventually calmed down as he looked at his new companion in silent wonder. He was not exspecting Suzuka to give him one of her dragons as a sighn of friendship or trust. Zen was watching him in concern after seeing his new human bang his head on a desk for a good solid ten minutes or so. It growled softly in concern as it looked at his human.

"I'm alright Zen, just a bit stressed out." Hiruzen said putting his little dragon at ease. Zen seemed to accept this. However almost insteantly Zen narrowed his eyes as he hissed angrily at the direction of his office's door. Hearing the approaching foot steps the third hokage did a hand motion with his hand. Zen insteantly flew up into the rafters of the ceiling silently and was now looking down at his human.

Zen silently watched as Danzo entered the office. Insteantly Zen's eyes narrowed even more so as it lips pulled back to reveal it's sharp needle like fangs inside it's mouth. The little dragon's tail swished back and forth angrily as it rolled it's shoulders looking eager too strike at the very second if it felt it's human was in danger. Zen's yellow eyes held a promise of death in them. Something about this human known as Danzo, caused ever fiber in Zen's body to scream he was dangerous and was a serious threat to his human. Zen would not allow this human known as Danzo to harm his precious human.

"Danzo, what is it?" The third asked tiredly as his eye glanced upwards briefly, only to to see how deadly Zen looked.

"Is it true, the boy is dead? The jinchuriki of kyuubi is dead and that Kyuubi is now free? Is it true!?" Danzo demanded.

"Sadly it is true, Danzo." Hiruzen lied as he looked Danzo in the eye.

"I told you, that you should have allowed me to have the boy!" Danzo growled. "Now that blasted fox is free! If the other villages learn we lost our weapon-"

"Danzo, get out of my office." Hiruzen said coldly as he was tempted too see what kind of damage Zen could do. Zen hearing the coldness in his human's voice began barring his fangs even more so as his claws dug in deeper to the wood to keep himself from attacking this human. Zen began to shift slightly showing his aggravation. His wings arched upwards as they twitched. However Zen stayed where he was, silently waiting for a command or was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I don't understand, Hiruzen." Danzo started while looking startled at the tone of voice that the Hokage had used on him.

"I have paperwork, that I must get done. Now please leave. If I have to ask again old friend, you wont like the end results. That much I can promise you." The third said in a warning tone. Zen's wings raised higher and spread outwards to make himself look bigger. The terrible terror in all honestly looked ready too fly down there and defend its human to the death if needed. Danzo was completely unaware of the dragon, and had he looked up at that very moment he would been scared to death.

"You can't be-"

"Get out." Hiruzen snarled in a deadly tone almost daring him to ignore his command.

"Fine, I'm going. I'm going." Danzo snapped as he turned to leave, almost slamming the door close behind him as he left the office. The third sighed as he slumped back in his chair. Zen calm down insteantly as he landed on top of the desk, Zen growled softly in concern up at Hiruzen. Before he quickly approached his human as he nudged the third Hokage's hand that rested on the desk in concern. The third reached up and gently rubbed Zen's head making Zen purr loudly as he leanded into his human's touch.

"I should have asked Suzuka, for more information about you. True, I can always ask her latter. Anyways good boy, Zen." The third said with a smile as the terrible terror seemed to smile at him as it seemed to relax. Zen happily nuzzled his human's hand, while silently promising that if he ever saw Danzo again. He would make the human regret ever upsetting his human or stepping foot inside his human's office.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Suzuka.

The flight was slow as well as relaxing in some strange way. Kakashi had grown bored of the silence between them, even though he was secretly enjoying the flight. Not that he would ever tell Suzuka that he was enjoying this. "Are we there yet?" Kakashi asked her. She looked over her shoulder to look at him.

"No not yet. Shit, I still have arrens that must be done." Suzuka growled as she remembered the arrens that she still had to do.

"What kind of arrens?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"I need to buy the boys clothes, toys, more food, some training equipment, extra beds, and I need to kidnap a perverted toad as well." Suzuka said as she listed off what she still had to do.

"Kidnap a perverted toad?" Kakashi asked rasining an eyebrow at her.

"Yep. Hang on, I'm making a quick stop." She said as Flare dived downwards making Kakashi yell and hang onto her waist as Flare landed gracefully outside a small village. Kakashi released her as she jumped off. She then quickly did a motion with her hand, making Flare shoot up into the air before Kakashi could even get off. Kakashi screamed as he clung to the saddle for dear life while screaming death threats aimed at Suzuka besides cussing her out. Suzuka then smiled nervously upwards at the sky just as she remembered Kakashi. "I'm sure he'll be just fine, he's just really going to hate me after this." She tried to reassure herself as she entered the village to do her shopping and look for Jiraiya at the same time.

* * *

Kakashi held on for dear life as Flare shot up into the air with him. Oh yes once he back on the ground, he was going get his revenge in some way on Suzuka. Flare growled a bit as she turned her head too peer over her shoulder at her temporary rider. "N-nice dragon." Kakashi said fearfully as he looked at the dragon. A evil glint appeared in Flare's eyes that Kakashi didn't like one bit. Flare than shoot foreward at an alarming speed as she began doing loop de loops, barrel rolls, and began downward spirals before pulling up at the last second, scarring the hell out of Kakashi.

"SUZUKA, IF I SURVIVE THIS! I'M GOING TOO FUCKING KILL YOU! BAD DRAGON! VERY BAD DRAGON!" Kakashi screamed as tears formed in his eyes just as the dragon roared in amusement. Flare only seemed to go faster and began pulling all kinds of stunts with her terrified passenger. Flare seemed to be enjoying this human's terrified screams.

* * *

Suzuka began walking around buying things as she looked around the village. However while she was shopping a little girl who was about three years old began following her. The girl had had natural light orange color hair and sharp pericing golden amber color eyes, wearing a dark red dress with matching shoes. The little girl waked over to Suzuka and pulled on her pant leg making her look down. "Up, Now!" The little girl demanded reaching up for her.

_Oh come on! Not another kid, so soon! Damn you, Kami-sama! _Suzuka thought as she glanced upwards at the sky. However she sighed as she picked up the girl to hold on her hip. The little girl smiled and clung to her tightly. One of the villagers noticed the small child and snarled.

"Why the hell are you carrying that cursed little orphan brat?" A man demanded. Before Suzuka could answer his question the little girl interrupted her.

"I'M NOT A BRAT, YOU EVIL BASTARD!" The three year old snarled at the man. Suzuka smirked at the response.

"YOU YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough. You said, that she's an orphan right? Also why do you called her a cursed child?" Suzuka asked to make sure she heard everything correctly.

"Yes, that brat is a orphan, one that's a evil cursed child. The little freak, can make things moves with a single thought, and can see the past, present and future with scary accuracy. She's a damn witch!" The man snarled.

"I'M NOT A WITCH! YOU CREEPY OLD BASTARD!" The child snarled. Suzuka sighed, she would have to teach this kid some mannors.

"Well if she's an orphan, than I'll take her with me. Since I can clearly see this place doesn't want anything to do with her. So have a good day, sir." Suzuka said as she walked pass the stunned idiot while carrying the child. Once she was far away from the man she sighed. "So what's your name, kid?" Suzuka asked as she looked at the child.

"Mai Kemuri." The child said in surprise.

"Well Mai Kemuri, I'm Suzuka. I'm your new sensei and guardian." Suzuka said with a smirk. Mai smiled and hugged Suzuka tightly as Suzuka finished her shopping and even managed too find Jiraiya all at the same time. Suzuka smirked at Jiraiya's location. It was the perfect spot too swoop down and grab the old toad without causing a mass panic. Suzuka smirked as she left the village with Mai. She placed Mai down before she did a shirll whistle. Mai watched in confusion only to stare when Flare landed with a very pissed off, and terrified looking Kakashi who looked close to having a heart attack right there on the spot. Suzuka bet if his hair wasn't already silver, it would have been snow white by now.

"S-Suzuka. I-I'm going to kill you. I-if you ever...ever do that to me again." Kakashi said struggling too get words to come out. Before Suzuka could say anything Mai's eyes widen in delight and wonder. She stood silently beside Suzuka while she watched the large dragon in front of her.

"I'll take my chances, Kakashi. You don't exactly scare or impress me." Suzuka said calmly.

"YOU HAVE A DRAGON!?" Mai yelled with a startled exspression on her face. Kakashi looked down at the child, making his eyes widen in disbelief and shock. He than looked up at Suzuka as though she was insane.

"Do you make this a normal habbit of taking children!?" Kakashi snapped at Suzuka, who calmly picked up the child as she placed the little girl on the dragon's back as she showed the child were to hang onto before she swung herself up behind the child and infront of Kakashi.

"As of the past twenty four hours, it seems to be a habbit of mine. Now kindly shut the-" Suzuka started until Mai growled at Kakashi as she turned her head to glare at him.

"YOU'RE AN EVIL BASTARD, YOU KILLED RIN! AFTER YOU PROMISED OBITO, THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!" Mai snarled at Kakashi startling him as Suzuka resisted the urge to smack her face just as she inwardly grimanced at Mai's words.

"Mai this is Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi this is Mai Kemuri. From what I understand she's able to see the past, present and even the future. Besides able too move objects with her mind. Mai, that wasn't nice, and you will appologise to him. Now." Suzuka said firmly.

"Sorry." Mai said as Kakashi said nothing to the little girl. Suzuka sighed as she made Flare, fly upwards before making her swoop dowards towards JiraiyaKakashi insteantly reconised him, the whole situation made his eyes widen in horror and alarm.

"What are you doing!?" Kakashi demanded in fear after his little ride from hell earlier.

"Kidnapping the toad sennin, duh." Mai said as she looked at Kakashi.

"What she said." Suzuka said calmly with no emotions.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Kakashi yelled just as Flare snatched Jiraiya up making him scream and panic in the dragon's claws.

"Oh will you shut the hell up, Jiraiya! If I wanted you dead I would have done so by now, so stop that infernal screaming!" Suzuka snarled before she smirked down at him as he looked up at her in disbelief. "However I never thought of you as a screamer, Jiraiya-san."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Jiraiya snarled up at her even though he had a dark blush on his face.

"I'm The mistress of dragons, and for the record my true name is Suzuka. When we reach my home, you and I need to talk alone." Suzuka said coldly as a promise of death seemed too be echoing in her words, making Jiraiya pale dramatically almost to the point his skin almost matched his hair color. The dragon flew quickly towards the Island of dragons.

"Look, if this is about me-" Jiraiya started.

"This has nothing to do about you being a peeping tom, you damn perverted old man!" Suzuka snarled as her hair flared upwards, while she had a deadly exspression on her face. Kakashi would be happy when he could get off the dragon and touch the ground again. He had enough flying for one day.

Soon an Island came into focus and they swooped downwards making Jiraiya scream, before he was dropped onto the ground gently. Right before the dragon landed behind him. Kakashi jumped off looking ready to kiss the ground just as Suzuka carefully lowered Mai down to the ground before she swung herself off Flare's back. Jiraiya and Kakashi both stiffen when they saw thousands upon thousands of dragons suddenly starring at them.

Suzuka smirked at their exspressions as she turned to face Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Welcome to the Island of Dragons...my home." She said as her eyes seemed to glow in a demonic sort of way as her hair seemed to flared outwards. Seeing Suzuka like this sent chills down Kakashi and Jiraiya's spines. They honestly felt like they were facing a true demon, who was standing before them or they were facing death itself, trapped in a mortal form. Suzuka slowly turned her back on them as she let out a soft sigh to calm herself. She than started walking towards the house. Mai simply laughed and ran foreward down the trail towards the house.

_Holy shit! She's another_ _Kushina!_ Jiraiya thought in fear as he remembered how scary Kushina could be.

"I suggest you two idiots follow me, or else my dragons might see you as food. After all I'm not responsible if you return with missing limbs, Kakashi-san. Same goes for you as well Jiraiya-san." That was all it took to have Jiraiya and Kakashi to quickly follow her. They slowly began to approach Suzuka's house where Nuka sat infront of the door. He seemed annoyed, irritated, relieved and even pissed as he looks at his rider as well as her guests. However Nuka almost whimpeared when it saw another human child, who looked up at Nuka with a smile.

"Hi." Mai said with a happy smile as she looked up at Nuka.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Nuka sits there whimpearing at the sight of Mai who was smiling up at him. Seeing how Nuka was acting caused some concern to appear in Suzuka's eyes. This wasn't like Nuka's normal behavior, to start whimpearing at the sight of a child or towards anyone. Suzuka frowned slightly at this. "Suzuka-sensei, what's wrong with your dragon?" Mai asked cutely as she looked at Suzuka.

"I honestly have no idea." Suzuka said calmly, just as Nuka's head shot upwards and glared at her. Nuka then snorted as he turned his attention two the adult human males as he hissed slightly at the two adult males. _Great. Why do I have this feeling Naruto and Ryou, scared my dragon in some way? _She wondered as she approached Nuka.

"So, why did you kidnap me anyways?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the Mistress of dragons just as her hand was gently brushing against her dragon's neck to calm him. She then turned to look at him with a exspression that showed pure annoyance, irritation and pure rage all intertwined into one emotion. For a second Kakashi and Jiraiya thought they saw her eyes turned an bright icy blue color with a ring of bright errie purple with a glowing red slits in the center of them. However Suzuka's eyes remained their same pale ameythest purple color eyes.

"I'll deal with you in a few minutes, Jiraiya. Don't push it." She hissed in a deadly tone at him as she continued too stare at him. Images of Jiraiya being ripped in half by a Hideous Zippleback or a SnapTrapper sounded nice right about now.

"Hey pervert toad man. Just so you know Suzuka-sensei is really pissed off with you, and if she had her way she would honestly throw you to one of her dragons. That way you could be torn in half by the two headed dragon known as the Hideous Zippleback or to a SnapTrapper which is a four headed dragon!" Mai said innocently as she looked up Jiraiya, even though she had a sinister smile on her face.

_We need to work on mannors, and how not to be breaking into people's thoughts like this. _Suzuka thought in slight annoyance.

"I hope you know that you're not a very nice little girl." Jiraiya said as he stared down at Mai, who simply smirked up at him.

"I might not be nice, but at least I'm not the one thinking dirty thoughts about Suzuka sensei, and wondering about what size her bust is. After all you're just a creepy old pervert." Mai said with a evil smile on her face.

Jiraiya freaked at Mai's words just as Suzuka's exspression darkened as she released her killing intent. Nuka suddenly beared his fangs and hissed angrily at Jiraiya. He then slowly began to approach Jiraiya with his four wings in a high high arch position showing his agrivation and rage. His yellow snake like eyes held a promise of death in them. Jiraiya fearfully began backing away as Nuka approached him. However Jiraiya was honestly more afraid at how the other dragons had suddenly reacted to Suzuka's killing intent. The dragons on the island all seemed to hiss, and growled in rage at the spike of killing intent that rolled off of Suzuka in a frightening way. Giving this place a true sinister, and a very dark atmosphere to this island.

Kakashi began too sweat bullets from Suzuka's killing intent as he inched away from Jiraiya. Mostly due to how all the dragons on the island suddenly reacted to her killing intent. Jiraiya paled as he felt as though he was seeing death trapped inside a mortal body. "I'm not called the Mistress of dragons without a reason, Jiraiya. So I strongly suggest you keep that dirty mind of yours in line or else you will regret ever being born as I will personally throw you to a pack of dragons to be torn, limb from limb! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" She hissed in a deadly tone at him.

"Understood." Jiraiya said nervously. Suzuka wasn't fully convinced so she turned to Kakashi who insteantly stiffened when her sharp eyes landed on him.

"Kakashi, during your stay here. I'm holding you personally responsible for Jiraiya's well being and his actions. Since he's staying here for the next two years as well. By the way, welcome to hell on earth." Suzuka snarled as she turned, and walked swiftly towards the house. Her killing intent dropped almost insteantly and many of the dragons suddenly seemed to relaxed. However some dragons slowly approached out of curiosity to see what had happened, while they still kept their distance. Nuka however still remained in a attack position as he hissed, and growled at Jiraiya. His lips were pulled back to reveal his sharp fangs, as his tail swished side to side in agrivation.

"WHAT!? Why am I being held responsible for-" Kakashi started as he stared at Suzuka's retreating form.

"That's a simple question. It's because you read the perverted toad man's books, and the fact you weren't very nice to Suzuka-sensei either. Count yourself lucky, Suzuka sensei isn't plotting on how to give you a permeant sex change or feeding you to a dragon yet. Though I personally think you would make a really ugly lady. However you might be Jiraiya's type though, if you got turned into a girl." Mai said with a smile before she quickly ran after Suzuka.

Kakashi was glaring daggers at Mai's retreating form as well as Suzuka's. Nuka meanwhile was still snarling at Jiraiya as he still moved ever so slowly towards him. "Suzuka...Mistress of dragons...Call your dragon...Nice dragon...Nice boy... SUZUKA!" Jiraiya called out fearfully in panic as he began to back way from the powerful and very deadly creature.

"Nuka...keep him pined right there, until I get back! If he so much as moves an inch, bite his useless head off!" Suzuka snapped coldly. Jiraiya then screamed as Nuka then pounced on him as Nuka pined him to the ground. Jiraiya fearfully stared up at Nuka as he was snarling down at him as he growled deeply at him. Jiraiya stayed perfectly still to afraid to move even a single muscle from how Nuka revealed his fangs as his hot sulfer breath brushed against his skin.

Kakashi quickly walked after Suzuka and Mai. "You're not really going to kill him are you?!" He demanded as he followed Mai and Suzuka.

"Depends on how badly he pisses me off. Like I told the Hokage, don't hold me responsible if you return missing limbs." Suzuka said coldly as she glared at Kakashi before she turned and opened the door so she could enter her house. Mai and Kakashi followed her inside.

"Nice home." Mai said with a smile as she looked around with a smile.

"I seen better." Kakashi said only to yelp when a hand suddenly smacked him rather hard upside the head. He then glared at Suzuka who seemed to glare right back at him.

"Behave yourself Hatake-san." She warned before she focused her attention towards her kids that were currently somewhere in her house. "Boys, I'm back." she said calmly as she turned her attention to Naruto and Ryou who came around a corner when they heard her voice.

"Hi Suzuka-sensei! Is this our new teammate and who is-" Ryou asked as he walked foreward noticing Suzuka had visitors with her.

"AWESOME! YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE TO BE OUR, DAD!" Naruto cheered loudly. Suzuka and Kakashi both insteantly tensed at those words. Their eyes seemed to widen to the point were it appeared as though their eyes were going to simply pop out of their heads, just as the realization of what Naruto had suggested sank in. Mai laughed at their reactions.

"Uh Naruto. I think it's too soon too celebrate something like that." Ryou said softly to Naruto as he watched Kakashi and Suzuka's reactions.

"Huh? Why's that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Look at their exspressions." Ryou said softly. Naruto than looked at Kakashi and at Suzuka. Only to see how irritated the two looked, besides the fact of how freaked out they appeared to be.

"Naruto. Sweetie, there is no way in hell or any force on earth, Kakashi and I will be together. We aren't that close." Suzuka said softly in irritation as she gives him a fake smile as her eye is twitching violently. However on the inside, her heart seems to tighten painfully just as unwelcomed memories try to resurface in her mind, only for those memories to be violently shoved to darkest parts of her mind once more.

"It's true. She's not really my type, Naruto." Kakashi said calmly as his eye began twitching as well.

"That's only because he's secretly lusting after the toad pervert, whose outside." Mai lied with a smile just as Kakashi suddenly looked ready to murder her. She than bolted and hid on the other side of Suzuka who sent Kakashi a cold glare as well as silent warning to leave the child alone. kakashi sighed in defeat as Suzuka turned to look at the boys.

"Anyways this is Kakashi Hatake, he's only here to help with your training for the next two years." Suzuka said as her eye twitched in annoyance before she glared hatefully at him once more. Kakashi simply ignored her as he slowly approached Naruto, while ignoring the glare she was sending him as he approached his sensei's son. Suzuka's exspression soften slightly, since she knew kakashi had been very worried about Naruto. Besides the fact he been thrown on a emotional roller coaster with in the past twenty four hours.

So many enotions ran through Kakashi, seeing how his sensei's son really was alive and unharmed. He than crouched down to Naruto's level, before he could say anything to Naruto. Toothless suddenly jumped over Naruto's head just as Kakashi was than suddenly knocked over. Toothless had crashed into his chest, as he pinned Kakashi to the floor. Toothless then snarled before he roared into Kakashi's startled face, while showing Kakashi his sharp fangs in his mouth. Kakashi tensed as he stared up at the young dragon in fear. Even a baby or a young dragon could be just as deadly as any adult dragon.

"Toothless!" Naruto yelled in disbelief just as Suzuka chuckled at this.

"Good boy. Toothless, good boy." Suzuka said with a warm happy smile on her face as Kakashi sent her a dirty look as he silently cursed her out. He didn't dare move as Toothless remained on his chest, glaring down at him before he began hissing at him. Toothless was basically threatening Kakashi to stay away from his human.

"Mom?" Naruto asked her. Suzuka smiled at him as she approached.

"Toothless is just being protective of you, Naruto. Also I see you made friends with Toothless during the time, I been gone." Suzuka said with a smile.

"Yes, mom. Toothless, and I are partners as well as friends now!" Naruto said smiling.

"YOU GAVE NARUTO, A DRAGON!?" Kakashi yelled in horror, when everything clicked together. Toothless growled louder in warning making Kakashi fall insteantly silent.

"Yes. I also gave one to Ryou and the third Hokage as well. Besides during your time here, you might even find a dragon of your very own, as well as Jiraiya." She said sighing. "Besides I plan on giving Mai her own dragon as well. So man up, and stop being a hatchling, Kakashi." Suzuka said calmly with a bored exspression. "Naruto, Kakashi isn't going to be your new father. Not now or ever."

_At least not yet. Kakashi-san is perfect for you, mom. I'm sure Mai and Ryou can help me get you two, together. I just know that Kakashi and you were meant to be together._ Naruto thought to himself as he smiled. Kakashi and Suzuka suddenly felt like trouble was going to be unleashed sometime in the near future but pushed the feeling away for the time being.

Ryou than looked at Mai in hopes she would know why Kakashi and Suzuka were acting like this. "Kakashi-sensei, made Suzuka-sensei mad earlier."

"I see. Anyways I'm Ryou, and this is Toga." Ryou said as Toga walked over with a soft growl.

"I'm Mai Kemuri, and I don't have a dragon yet." Mai said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my dragon Toothless!" Naruto said with a smile as Toothless jumped off Kakashi, and approached Mai.

Kakashi stood up as Suzuka turned her attention to him. "Watch the kids, and don't touch anything." She said coldly to him. Kakashi sighed since he knows she's off to talk to Jiraiya.

"Fine." Kakashi said.

"Mom, where are you going?" Naruto asked her.

"I have to deal with your god father. We need to talk, and after our talk we'll help Mai find a dragon. So for now be nice to Kakashi, and if he gives you a problem. I give you full permission to tell Toothless and Toga to take Kakashi down." Suzuka said sweetly before she left the house closing the door behind her. Kakashi stood there looking at the three kids and at the two dragon pups. They looked at him before they walked pass him to talk silently with one another. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't help but feel like the third Hokage suddenly sent him on a suicide mission.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Jiraiya laid there under the dragon, not daring to move until Suzuka finally returned. She walked over to the two before sighing. "Nuka, let him up." Suzuka said calmly as Nuka got up off of Jiraiya allowing him too finally stand up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jiraiya asked her coldly in annoyance as he brushed himself off. Nuka snorted as he continued to glare at Jiraiya, however Nuka had calmed a little bit, however it was clear Nuka did not trust him or even remotely like him.

"Look, I know about Naruto Uzumaki, who is your god son. Besides the fact that he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. I also know that Naruto is Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's son." Suzuka said coldly.

Jiraiya suddnely pulled out a kunai and was greeted by a short blade sword at his neck. He was startled at how fast she had moved. She was much faster than she appeared to be since he didn't even see her move. It was now obvious that this young woman before him wasn't no ordinary bounty hunter, she was obviously a highly trained kunoichi. If he had to guess her skills, she was somewhere ranked from a high level jounin, to even possibly senin.

"Jeez, what is it with people? Always yanking their damn weapon out at me, whenever I just want to talk calmly without any damn violence!" She asked in annoyance before she look Jiraiya in the eye. "Before you do something stupid, and get your self killed, Jiraiya. Can we just talk like reasonable adults, without any form of violence? I'm really not in the mood for a fight. Also Naruto is now in my care as well as being under my protection, and lastly I have the third's permission to take care of the boy as my own before you go accusing me of kidnapping or something. Lastly I would die first before I allow any harm fall upon Naruto. I cared for Kushina and Minato a lot, and I was friends with them. Look, I just want answers to my questions, and I will even answer any question you might have about me. However our conversation stays strickly between us, understood?"

"Fine. However you better exsplain everything to me, and I do mean everything." Jiraiya growled.

"I will. Now do I have your word, that you wont attack me as I give you my word that I wont attack you, or have any of my dragons attack you while we just simply talk?" She asked coldly.

"Yes, however I still don't trust you. Not one damn bit." Jiraiya said glaring at her.

"The feeling is mutual, Jiraiya. Believe me the feeling is mutual." Suzuka said coldly as she glared at him. She then moved her short blade sword away from his throat, just as he places his kunai away. Nuka was slightly on guard but Suzuka does a movement with hand making Nuka back away and head back towards the house.

"You're obvious well trained as a ninja. What village are you from?" Jiraiya asked her.

"The village hidden in the hurricane winds, the hidden hurricane village or better known as the cursed village of spirits. My village had so many rumors, names and reputations about it. However seeing how was built on sacared land, it's only naturally people would believe the village was or is possessed by spirits besides being cursed. Besides the stories of how the people from that village are cursed or even possessed by spirits. Making them have supernatural abilities or having a very dark errie presence about them. Trust me I heared all all the stories since the day I was born in that village. Some of the stories hold a tiny bit of truth to them, and the rest of the stories are total bull shit." Suzuka said calmly with a bitter tone to her voice. Her eyes showing her conflicted emotions for her former village or what was left of it anyways.

"Your one of the survivors of the Hurricane village." Jiraiya said in disbelief as she nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't-"

"I was betrayed, and left for dead by own village, before it turned into ruins. Do you honestly think I would go to another village? So they could betray me, and leave me for dead like my own village did! All because the village it self had chosen a child to be their next leader, the same child who had refused too carry out the assassination orders to kill your student, as well your student's three charges, besides the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi. That same child who had became friends with all of them, grew to attached to all of them, as well as getting way to attached to the leaf village it self, and even saw all of them as part of her own family despite the fact she was from another village. Since that was the very reason, of why she failed her own mission, and never carried it out." She snapped at him.

Jiraiya then reached out suddenly grabbing her left wrist, and pushed the sleeve upwards only to alarmed by the sight of a symbol, that shone, glittered and even looked like a cut diamond fused into her very skin. The symbol was the kenji symbol for Wind. Jiraiya's eyes widen as he then looked up at her in alarm, shock, surprise and disbelief all rolled into one emotion. Suzuka however was now silently screaming, and cursing at herself. No thanks to her temper and big mouth, she had revealed more than she should have.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**The information I used for the Night Fury was from the movies, and from a small booklet I have that came with How Train My Dragon 2 Sountrack. I do not own any of the info, just borrowing some facts and info from them, and from my memory.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Jiraiya looked down so he could continue to stare at the mark on Suzuka's arm. In Suzuka's honesty opion he looked as though he was seeing a ghost or was about to have a heart attack. Jiraiya gulped, he had heard all kinds of rumors about the leader of the Hurricane village. The Hurricane village leader was always called the Taifeng-kage, if he remembered correctly. It's true that he never meet the Taifeng-kage before in person to have a proper conversation with. The hurricane leader was rumored be a S rank nin to a SS rank nin. The only thing he actually knew for a fact, was the Taifeng-kage had a very large flee for your very life and never engage this person in battle, type of warning in the old bingo books. This was why no village had ever dared to attack the hidden Hurricane village, in fear of the unknown and the supernatural abilities the village was rumored to have.

Jiraiya had seen the previous Taifeng-kage in a fight only once before, and he swore to never ever engaged anyone who was the Taifeng-kage. Hell, he refused to even talk about what he had seen and witnessed that day. The memories of Taifeng-kage slaughtering several teams of highly trained hunter nins in only two graceful movements without taking anyform of damage. He remembered those eyes of dark blue with rings of bright errie dark purple with glowing the blood red slits in the center of of those rings with in those eyes. While the image of an entire ghost like army of fallen nins seemed to practically stand there behind that one person waiting for the command to strike. He was just thankful that the Taifeng-kage had never noticed his presence or else he most likely would habve been killed that day.

_I wasn't exspecting her of all people to be the Taifeng-kage. I was hoping I was wrong about my suspicions. I have a feeling that she wasn't supoose to reveal that much information about her self to me. Though I think I have a very good idea who she is or who she was though. _Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Jiraiya, you have two seconds to let go of my arm. Before I decide to go against my word and just kill you right this second." Suzuka growled at him in a deadly tone. Jiraiya released her arm like he had been suddenly burned. She yanked her sleeve down as she glared at him.

"Y-you're the Taifeng-kage?!" He yelled fearfully.

"Keep it down loud mouth! I don't like being reminded, how I'm the suppose leader of a village that destroyed itself with in its very own walls because of sheer jealously, corruption, greed and for those seeking more power than what they already had. Forgive me if I sound rude but kindly back the fuck off! This conversation about my past is over." Suzuka growled in annoyance.

"You're Zuka Chrono, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked remembering a hurricane kunoichi that was often seen with Minato, Kushina and his three students.

"I just said this conversation, about my past is over!" She snapped harshly as she glared at him hatefully. Her heart clenched painfully at the memories that replayed in her mind of happier times.

"Suzuka. Please just answer my last two questions." Jiraiya said. Suzuka shook in rage before she forced herself to calm down as she let out a soft sigh.

"Zuka Chrono, was a fake name I forced to use. Everyone in my village had to use fake names, since no one outside of your clan, familily or home was ever allowed to speak your true name. Fake names were given to everyone who lived in the Hurricane village. Just so happened the former Taifeng-kage before me, somehow learned of my biological name when I was born, and decided to shorten my real name for my fake name hense the reason why I was called Zuka...Chrono was just something the Taifeng-kage had always called my clan. Chrono is also a fake clan name." Suzuka said bitterly.

"So what's your true last name?" Jiraiya asked her as she crossed her arms as she sent him a cold look.

"Demos. Suzuka Demos is my true name. I'm done talking about my past, let's get back to the real topic at hand here." Suzuka spoke in a deadly tone.

Jiraiya had no information about the Demos clan, he knew the Chrono clan were famous for their time freeze jutsus. Seeing how the Chrono clan and Demos clan were one and the same it sort of now made some sense. These were the only known jutsus that could not be copied by the shanigan or seen by the bakugan. "I can't belive that my godson is being raised by the Taifeng-kage. If Minato was still alive, he would be freaking out badly because of who you really are. So tell me, how did you end up having custody of Naruto? Also have you told Kakashi who you really are yet? I mean Kakashi when he learned you were dead as will Minato, Rin and Obito. Kakashi was absoultly heart broken, and even devastated by the news. Minato had gone to the hurricane village, hoping to adoupt you and your little brother. Since Kakashi really was in love with-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Suzuka snapped so coldly and in a deadly tone, it had honestlyly startled Jiraiya. Her entire body shook with surpressed rage once more. She had suspicions back than that Kakashi was in love with her, especially when Kakashi had begged her to stay in the leaf village and how she could live with him. However she refused, simply saying that she had to return home to little brother, who was the only family she had left, and how he still needed her. In truth she didn't really want to leave the leaf village, she had also fallen in love with Kakashi but knew that her little brother needed her, and she was willing to shatter her own heart in order to keep her brother safe and happy. Even if it meant suffering from a broken heart. Also failing to carry out her mission, she was most likely going to be sentenced to death since that seemed to be a popular form of punishment for a failed mission in her village.

After she returned home from her failed mission, a mission that she couldn't carry out because she got to emotionally attached. To her surprise she was never sentenced to death or given any form of punishment for failing her mission. The Taifeng-kage simply asked her to forgive him for sending on that mission when he knew it had a ninety percent chance of failure. Then two days after her return, the Taifeng-kage died rather suddenly with no exsplaination. That was when the mark formed on her left arm making her scream in pain, in front of everyone who lived in her village right during the funeral of their Taifeng-kage. That when the elders announced her as the new Taifeng-kage. The pain she felt when that mark appeared, felt as though she was slowly being torn apart from the inside outwards besides the feeling of being set on fire intertwined all together in god awful pain.

She should have known that their were people in her village, that would never forgive her for the failed mission, and how they would carry out a form of punishment for her failure. Besides the fact, that they would never accept her as their leader as would try to become the Taifeng-kage themselves by killing her. Shortly after the annocement that she was new Taifeng-kage was when the betrayal happened, roughly three days after the funeral of their fallen previous leader. That was when she lost everything.

"Suzuka." Jiraiya said frowning at her reaction as she violently shook her head pushing the hateful and painful memories back towards the darkest corners of her mind once more.

"Look, it was a long time ago. Kakashi has clearly moved on, and so have I. It's better to leave the past were it belongs. Besides their is no point bring up old ghosts or past memories when they only cause the old wounds to reopen. So I'm asking for Kakashi's sake, and for my own sake Jiraiya. Please keep your damn mouth shut about what you know, before I decide to just kill you in order to keep my secret from ever being revealed." Suzuka said coldly.

"I understand. So care to tell me how Naruto came into your care?" Jiraiya asked with a frown.

"Naruto was abused, and he fled the village, after the villagers attacked him. He ran away in the fear for his life. He crashed into Nuka and me. He put me in a very difficult situation, but in the end I don't regret it. I took Naruto in too give him the love, safey, and care that he rightfully needs. So tell me, where the hell were you, when he fucking needed you!?" She spat out angrily.

"He had Kakashi, and he had Hiruzen-sensei who happens to be the third hokage." Jiraiya said unaware he just caused Suzuka's temper to rise even more, then what she was already feeling.

"The third hokage can only do so much, also Kakashi was busy accepting missions since he was or is in ANBU! However you're the boy's fucking god father, and it was your responisiblity to raise him! Naruto, needed the love, protection and support that only a family can provide for him, especially since he is the jinchuriki! You of all people should know how the village, would treat the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi! Especially right after the village had been viciously attacked by the nine tails, and how many people were killed in it's wake of destruction! They would have only seen the fucking fox, not the poor innocent child who lost everything that night! I can never forgive Minato for what he did to his own son, or what the leaf village has done to an innocent child, there was other ways of how to deal with the Kyuubi. Minato didn't have too kill himself like he did!" She yelled in rage.

Jiraiya frowned at her words. "I had no choice."

"You always have a fucking choice! So don't give me, that fucking lame excuse! That's a piss poor of an excuse one I have heard dozen of times, so don't even start with me! Yes, you had your spy networks. However spy networks can easily send you the secretive messages back to you, without you going to them in person. Let's face it, you were out doing research for your little porn books and Naruto would have ruined your style. You claim you been searching for Orochimaru the traitorous snake sennin or trying to keep tabs on him which is most likely true, even though your spy networks could have easily done that for you. However Minato and Kushina made you Naruto's god father, his safety comes first. You could have taken the boy with you, your a fucking sennin for crying out loud! You could have easily protected that child or asked one of your summonings if they could watch the boy for a little while until you found a safe place to rest! I'm sure Kushina and Minato must be rolling in the graves right about now!"

"Be quiet! You don't know a damn thing! I left Naruto in the village, because it was for his own safety from-"

"The organization known as the Akatsuki? I know all about them. I know how they are planning on going after the tailed beasts. Being a bounty hunter with no known past, i'm able to blend in illgal activities a lot better then any highly trained spy ever could. I don't have anything on me, that can lead me back to any village. Do you think anyone in their right mind, would take on the Mistress of dragons who commands an entire army of dragons, as well as their nests? The Akatsuki is not that stupid to take me on. Seeing how dragons are much more dangerous then a tailed beast, and everyone knows that." She growled.

"People would have known that Naruto was Minato's son, he would have been in grave danger from his father's enemies!" Jiraiya snapped at her.

"People will still find out! Naruto's resemblance to his father is very strong. Hell, he looks like a mini Minato, when he was at that age! I was able to figure it shortly after seeing the child for the first time in a matter of seconds. His last name is Uzumaki, there was only one uzumaki in the leaf village which was Kushina. It's not that fucking hard to connect the damn dots of who his parents are! Hell, everyone knew Minato was heads over heels for Kushina! You might have have left him in the village for his safety but the sad truth truth he wasn't safe there! Also the hidden leaf village is currently celebrating, because they all think Naruto has been killed by a dragon! However they also have fears of the Kyuubi's return. The third Hokage besides Kakashi, Ryou, Mai, yourself and me are the only ones who know Naruto is still alive. The third wants to keep it that way, that is why he gave me custody of Naruto because no one who dare to take on an entire army and nests of dragons, just to get to one child who happens to be a jinchuriki! Kakashi is here because the third doesn't fully trust me, so I have to send reports on Naruto's well being, and Kakashi he is only here to watch me. The third also sent Kakashi here from falling suicidal." She snapped.

Jiraiya was quiet as he looked at her. "How bad was the abuse?"

"His malnourished, under weight, afraid I will return him to the leaf village, afraid the leaf village is going to kill him, afraid to ask for second helpings on food when he is still hungry, and acts like your going to hit him just for asking a simple question to you. So you tell me, how bad the abuse was." She said coldly making Jiraiya flinch.

"I wasn't aware the abuse was that bad. Hell, if I had know I-damn it." Jiraiya trailed off before he sighed in frustration, anger and silently cursed himself out.

"Look what's been done, has been done. The only thing you can do is go foreward and make sure what he went through never, ever happens again. Look I wont lie, but that boy is lucky he's not dead, right now, Jiraiya. A small child being attacked by grown adults, could have killed him easily and you know this." She said coldly. There was a sudden small exsplosion that startled Jiraiya, just as a small baby dragon suddenly rolled into Suzuka's ankle since it had just hatched. It looked up and yawned at her and Jiraiya. Her exspression soften at the sight of the baby dragon.

"What was that exsplosion?" Jiraiya asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Some dragon eggs when they hatch, have a tendacy too suddenly exsplode. This little guy most likely just hatched." She said camly as she watched as the baby dragon got up, and shook it self off before it stretched in a similar fashion as that of a cat. Before the baby dragon ran back through the bushes to join it's siblings and mother that were near by.

"Speaking of dragons...how did you befriend a dragon anyways?" Jiraiya asked calmly as he looked at her.

"That's a story for another time." Suzuka said sighing softly.

"Fine...so for the next two years you want me, to stay here and help Naruto with his training as well?" Jiraiya asked.

"As well as being the godfather, that Naruto still needs. You raised Minato like he was your own son, and in away you're also the boy's grandfather. I think it's only fair that he gets to know his family, and I will need help. Mostly on how the hell, i'm going to help Naruto with the kyuubi's power. Since I have never trained a jinchuriki before." Suzuka said softly

"I see, fine. I suppose I could spend two years helping, and getting to know my god son. However when he's much older, I will be taking him away for extra training though, after that I'll return him into your care."

"Fine by me. However your also going to help me train Orochimaru's son, who is also my care as well as Mai. So you will be taking Orochimaru's son with you as well when their older." Suzuka said with a smile.

"Wait...what? WHAT!?" Jiraiya yelled as he freaked out by this information. Suzuka just stood there with an amused smile on her face.

* * *

Inside the house Kakashi walked over to Suzuka's desk and looked at the scattered papers that had bueatiful detailed images of dragons on them. He glanced at the book case, he was about to reach out for something when something sharp chomped down into his ankle making him yell in pain. "Suzuka-sensei, said don't touch anything." Ryou said glaring at him as Toga had been the one that chomped down into his ankle before releasing his ankle.

"Your dragon, is not poisonous right?" Kakashi asked feeling unnerved by the sight of Orochimaru's son.

"No idea...also his name is Toga. You would have to ask Suzuka-sensei about that." Ryou said coldly as he strugged his shoulders as Toga growled softly.

"Or we could show Kakashi-sensei the book of dragons, and he can find out for himself." Naruto said as he walked over and grabbed the book of dragons as he handed it to Kakashi.

"Naruto...Suzuka-sensei said-" Mai began softly.

"She told Kakashi-sensei not to touch anything, she never said we could touch something, and hand it to him." Naruto pointed out to Mai.

"He's got a good point." Ryou said looking Mai.

"True." Mai said sighing.

Kakashi then opened the book and flipped through the pages before he froze on Naruto's Dragon. The image was very detailed and bueatifully done.

**_Name: Night Fury Class: Strike_**

**_Fire type: oxygen-shaped charges_**

**_Speed: 20 Attack: 15 Armor: 18 Firepower: 14_**

**_This dragon is the unholy off spring of lightning, and death itself._**

**_Never engage this dragon, your only chance...hide and pray it does not find you._**

Kakashi read silently to himself as his face turned paler with each word. _She gave Naruto a Night Fury. The unholy off spring of lightning, and death itself. That doesn't seem so ba-NANI!? WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING, GIVING NARUTO THIS TYPE OF DRAGON?! _Kakashi thought in near hysteria of concern, fear and panic for Naruto's well being. He then began flipping through the pages of the book, and his face seemed to be growing paler and paler by the minute. Images or discriptions about each dragon, that he landed on seemed more dangerous and worse than the last one. Kakashi never noticed how Naruto, Mai and Ryou seemed to be growing concerned about him.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei...maybe you should sit down." Ryou suggested with a frown on his face.

"Too late." Mai said calmly in a flat tone just as Kakashi suddenly came crashing to the floor out cold. The book hit the floor landing open to the page of the Skrill. She then looked at Naruto. "You still want to hook this guy up Suzuka-sensei?"

"Yeah, he seems perfect for her, besides the fact that he seems familiar to me. Also if he is who I think he is...then he's the best person to be my new dad!" Naruto said grinning as Ryou picked up the book of dragons, and shut it as he walked over to the book case and put it away as he sighed. Before he turned and walked over to his two teammates.

"And how exactly do you plan on getting Kakashi-sensei, and Suzuka-sensei together, Naruto?" Ryou asked him as he turned to face is two teammates as Toga and Toothless were busy looking down at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Leave that to me. I have a plan." Naruto said with a very sinister fox like grin on his face as Mai giggled and looked egar to hear the plan or she already knew what the plan was.

"I got a bad feeling about this, and something tells me this wont end well." Ryou said sighing as Toothless and Toga ran off to go play. Mai and Naruto then grabbed Ryou as they silently began to plan on their first mission together. Their mission, was to get Kakashi and Suzuka together before Kakashi has to return to his village.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha at the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen the third Hokage had just left his office to use the rest room, when Danzo entered the empty office. Unaware of two yellow snake like eyes that were glaring down at him. Zen's lips pulled back, his shoulders were rolling from his crouch position as his wings were in a high arch as his tail was swishing side to side showing his argrivation. A deadly, evil looking gleam could be seen in Zen's eyes as he silently dropped to the floor and scurried across the floor towards Danzo. Danzo being the trechorous creep that he was, opened the hokage's desk drawer as he started looking through files. Files only the Hokage was aloud to see and read.

A loud hissing sound startled Danzo. The sound caused him to quickly turn around but nothing was there. He waited for a few seconds before he went back to work as Zen scurried up the back of the hokage's chair and hissed again making Danzo stop and turn around. "Is someone there?" Danzo demanded but there was no answer. Zen jumped from the head rest of the Hokage's chair to landed silently onto the desk, while he had a very evil sinister, predatory looking like grin on his face as it went into an attack position. Zen than hissed again making Danzo turn to face him.

Danzo's face insteantly paled at the sight of the small dragon that was crouched in an attack position. Zen snarled loudly before he than lunged at Danzo knocking him backwards as he sank his razor sharp needle like fangs, and claws into his face as his wings began beating wildly against Danzo's head. Danzo screamed in pain as he tried to fight the small dragon or knock the small dragon off of him.

Hiruzen who just came out of rest room and was slowly heading back to his office. When he suddenly heard the screams and the commotion from his office that caused him to run to his office with several ANBUs right behind the third Hokage. When they entered the room Danzo was was failing around on the floor as Zen was slashing and biting at his face. Zen was growling and snarling as he was biting into his prey. Somehow during the short time spand Danzo's clothes had been ripped to shreds, and Zen's tail suddenly wrapped tightly around Danzo's throat as it began too constrict against him.

"Holy shit, is that a dragon?!" One of the ANBU's yelled in disbelief since he never seen one before until now.

"Zen, Enough!" Hiruzen said in a strong commanding voice as Zen released his victum and flew over to the third hokage where he drapped himself across the Hokage's shoulders as he hiss loudly at Danzo who laid on the ground with deep bite marks in his face as well as deep scratch marks that were bleeding while he was gasping for air.

"T-that thing is yours!?"Danzo asked in horror and rage as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, this little guy was given to me from the Mistress of dragons as sighn of friendship. She told me dragons were loyal to those they befriend and that this little guy has been highly trained too attack anyone it deems as a threat. From the looks of it you were going through my desk. Why is that Danzo?" Hiruzen demanded as he reached up gently scratched Zen under his chin making him purr, even though his yellow snake like eyes never left Danzo.

"It wasn't me! It was that little-" Zen then suddenly sent a fire blast down at Danzo making him scream in fright at how close that was. Zen hissed and growled in rage at Danzo.

"I would suggest you speak the truth, or I'll just let Zen finish you off." Hiruzen in a dark angry tone. Zen licked his lips and growled down at Danzo who gulped.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Danzo gulped as he stared at Hiruzen, before he very slowly looked at Zen who began to snarled at him while he hissed angrily while keeping his fangs bared at him. "I was looking for a misplaced file. I thought it might have been-" Zen roared in rage and began to arch his wings upwards to make himself more intimidating besides showing his rage. While his yellow eyes held a deadly look that held a promise of death in them. Zen knew the horrible human was lying and was ready to kill him for it.

"Danzo, I'm loosing my patience." Hiruzen said coldly as he glared at him. Zen hissed loudly as he glared at Danzo while he continued growling.

"Fine, I was looking for the ANBU register-" Danzo said only for Zen to fire another fireball down at the ground making Danzo roll out of the way. There was now two scorch marks on the floor. Thankfully the floor didn't catch on fire as Zen roared in rage and then snarled as he glared at Danzo. The ANBUs simply watched in silence. Part of them wondered if they should remove Danzo from the little dragon's eye sight before he set the whole place on fire, or simply encourage the Hokage to let his little dragon finish Danzo off. They decided to just wait for further orders on what to do.

Zen snarled before he jumped off the Hiruzen's shoulders and flew over to the desk. He landed on the desk gracefully as he hissed softly. He looked down at the open desk drawer and saw the destrurbed file before hissing loudly in anger as he looked up, and began glaring at Danzo. Zen's tail was swishing angrily behind him as he remain in his attack position as his yellow eyes glared hatefully at Danzo. Hiruzen walked over and saw what file was disturbed, and his face insteantly twisted into one of pure rage.

"Arrest Danzo, and take him immediately to Torture and Interrigation! Find out everything that Danzo, has been up too! I want a full report on my desk!" Hiruzen yelled as the ANBUs insteantly sprung into action and arrested Danzo right there on the spot as they took him away. Danzo struggled in the grasps but was not able to escape them. His injures from Zen, made his escape impossible and movements a bit sluggish.

Zen slowly relaxed as he raised his front left paw, and suddenly waved good bye to Danzo, while batting his large yellow eyes at Danzo just as an evil grin appeared on his face. Danzo saw Zen's exspression when he had looked back at the little dragon, just as he was being dragged out of the room by ANBUs. That little monster was ruining all his plans at becoming Hokage. Danzo snarled softly as he glared at Zen with hate filled eyes. The door than closed behind them just as Zen lowered his paw before anyone notice what he just did as he also relaxed his evil grin.

Zen slowly sat up straight, and wagged his tail as he chirped loudly to get his human's attention. He looked up at Hiruzen who had just turned to face him, completely unaware of Zen's actions just seconds ago. Hiruzen then looked down at Zen who growled softly up at him, and Hiruzen reached out as he gently patted him on the head. "Good boy, Zen." Hiruzen said as he smiled.

Zen then crawled up his arm, and drapped himself over Hiruzen's shoulders as he gently nuzzled the side of the Hokage's face as he purred. Hiruzen then shut his desk drawer after he placed the file back in its proper location as he even locked the desk drawer. He couldn't believe how careless he was for leaving his office unattended like he did. He knew he should have locked that desk drawer before he had left his office, it just never once occurred to him that someone would be that stupid to take a file or go through his desk drawers in broad day light.

He felt another headache forming. He sighed before he than headed off to the mission room with Zen drapped across his shoulders. Zen raised his head upwards while he was scanning the people as they walked pass them. His yellow snake like eyes were at full attention and looked ready too defend his human at the first sighn of trouble. Besides scanning the room for any possible threats towards his human. Asuma who was just entering the mission room, nearly swallowed his lit ciggerette at the sight of his father with a small dragon drapped across his shoulders. He began coughing violently as Kurenai hit Asuma's back a few times in concern. Zen then looked at Asuma who looked up in disbelief at the drgaon on his father's shoulders. Zen then gave a chirpy growl in a greeting towards them.

"Hokage-sama...their is a dragon...on your shoulders." Iruka said very slowly in disbelief while looking at the little dragon that turned it's head to face him. He spoke slowly as well as softly so he wouldn't scare the little dragon, causing it to accidently attack the Hokage or something.

"Yes, I know there is a dragon my shoulders. His name is Zen, and he belongs to me. He was gift from the Mistress of Dragons." Hiruzen said calmly as though it was the most normal thing in the world to have a small dragon drapped across his shoulders. Zen then gave a happy purring like sound as the third reached up and gently scratched under his chin. The people in the mission room slowly went back to work, while casting curious filled looks towards the third Hokage and then to his dragon. Zen ignored them as he kept his large yellow eyes scanning the room for any trouble or any possible threats or attacks.

Zen soon grew bored before he glanced at Iruka and scamped down the Hokage's arm to meet the human. Iruka tensed as he suddenly felt something warm, scaley and breathing on top of his head. Iruka's eyes glanced upwards only to meet Zen looking down at him. Zen than chirped at him. "What are you doing on my head?" Iruka asked Zen who softly growled at him, before his head snapped upwards as his eyes landed on Mizuki who was near by. Hiruzen watched Zen quietly from the corner of his eye and watched how Zen was glaring at Mizuki. It was almost in the same fashion as how he reacted to Danzo, only a smaller scale. Hiruzen would need to ask Suzuka during the next time they meet if Zen was trained how too tell who was a threat and who was not a threat.

Zen than looked back down at Iruka and gave a chirpy growl at him once more. Iruka sighed as he reached up calmly and plucked the small dragon off his head. Iruka then held him so they were eye level with one another. "You do not climb on top of people's heads." He softly scolded the dragon. Zen slowly leaned foreward, while bearing his fangs at Iruka who suddenly looked nervous as well as being rather pale all of a sudden. It was almost like he just remember what he was holding, let alone just scolded.

Zen than seemed to smile at him, before he suddenly slurped Iruka's face a few times. Iruka's eyes widen almost comically at Zen's affection for him, some people in the mission room began to laugh at the sight of the little dragon licking Iruka's face like a happy puppy. It seemed to put some ninjas at ease with the little dragon's presence in the room. Iruka moved Zen away from his face as Zen seemed to be smiling at him as his tail wagged showing how happy he was.

Iruka than handed Zen back to a laughing third hokage rather quickly, before he politely excused himself as he headed to the nearest restroom to wash his face from the dragon siliva that was on his face. Zen purred as he went back up onto Hiruzen's shoulders. "Zen, behave yourself." Hiruzen said chuckling as he back to work. Zen glanced at Mizuki and narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

Back on the Island of Dragons. Suzuka was watching Jiraiya in slight amusement at how he reacting to the news that Orochimaru had a kid. "OROCHIMARU HAS A SON! HOW!?" Jiraiya yelled. She raised a slender eyebrow at him as she stared at him with a rather flat exspression.

"Well, when a man loves a woman-" Suzuka began slowly.

"I KNOW HOW BABIES ARE MADE, AND WHERE THEY COME FROM!" Jiraiya snapped looking irritated and embarassed. "I don't need that kind of talk again."

"Relax, I was just having some fun Jiraiya. Besides you left yourself open for that." Suzuka said calmly. "Look the boy's name is Ryou, his mother Shion died earlier today. All I know is that she went through hell making sure, that the boy's father never knew about him. How Orochimaru and her ever got together I have no idea, and I honestly don't even want to know. Ryou's the same age as Naruto. Naruto and Ryou's dreams are to become new sennins, most likely that will be Mai's dream as well. Also from the looks of it, Ryou doesn't want anything to do with his father. Which I can't blame him for. He will need some guidance in his life, which I believe you can help him with."

"Orochimaru's going to be pissed, and most likely try to kill me if ever finds out." Jiraiya said sighing seeing Suzuka's annoyed look he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. However what village is Naruto and his team going to be under or apart of?"

"I'm going to let Naruto, decide for himself. Ryou will most likely follow Naruto as well as Mai." Suzuka said calmly.

"Hmmm...May I make a suggestion?" Jiraiya asked her as he looked at her in a very serious mannor.

"Fine, let's hear it." Suzuka said sighing. _I bet he's going to say, join the leaf village._ She thought bitterly to herself.

"I suggest that you find all the surviors from you're fallen village, and then start a new village here on your island. You will always be the Taifeng-kage, that can't be changed. Call this place the new Hidden Hurricane village. After all I don't think anyone would ever want to return to that cursed village or even step foot within those ruins or even be on that cursed stretch of land. I know where a large group of survivors from the hidden hurricane village are located at. It would be for the best, also it gives your students a chance to interact with other kids their own age as well. Maybe even take in other orphans as well, maybe even asking missing nins if they wish to join your village." Jiraiya said calmly while surprising her.

"I never thought you would be this supportive of Naruto being part of a different village, Jiraiya." Suzuka said in disbelief as she watched him. Her eyes held surprise, suspicion and curiousity all intertwined into one single emotion.

"Seeing how the hidden leaf village treated Naruto, he would be safer with you. Knowing Minato and Kushina they would want what is best for Naruto...and this is for the best. As his god father I will accept whatever village he wants and will respect it. I know the mistress of dragons, wants nothing to do with hidden villages again. However you know as well as I do, that your village can't be isolated forever from the other hidden villages." Jiraiya said slowly making Suzuka close her eyes as his words sank in. She then opened her eyes.

"I can't believe, I'm going to say this...but you're right. It's time I burry the past, and just start a new. I'm most likely going to need all the help, I can get though." Suzuka said as made her decision.

"I'll help as much I can. However-" Jiraiya said.

"If your about to say something perverted, I'm going too kill you." She growled in warning sounding almost like a pissed off or a very annoyed dragon.

"I was going to ask, if you can let me have a dragon of my very own?" He asked nervously as well as looking at her in hopes of having a dragon of his very own.

"I suppose. However I don't think your toads, are gonna be to happy though. I know for a fact most summons don't approve of dragons and they tend to get rather nervous as well as fearful around them." She said calmly. She knew only to well from experience.

"It's fine." Jiraiya said. "So you going to tell Kakashi, you're the Taifeng-kage?"

"I think, I'll let him figure it out for himself. He's a genius right?" She asked hoping her memory was still accurate about Kakashi.

"Yeah he's a prodigy as well as a genius." Jiraiya said.

"If that's the case...then I'm pretty sure he can figure it out for himself." Suzuka said calmly as she noticed where Jiraiya was starring at her. "Jiraiya..." she said in annoyance. Her eye than started twitching violently in annoyance as Jiraiya finally looked up at her. "My eyes are up here...not down at my chest, you damn perverted old man!" She snapped in rage.

"I can't help it." He said nervously as he took a step back from her.

"Try." She said coldly as she headed back to her house as Jiraiya followed her to the house. Once they were inside Suzuka was greeted by the sight of Kakashi, laying unconscious on the floor. She let out a soft sigh as she looked at her three kids. "Do I even want to know why Kakashi, is laying unconscious on the floor or what has happened during my absence?" She asked the kids with a suspicious look.

"He passed out after reading your book on dragons." Mai said truthfully.

"You made a book on dragons?"Jiraiya asked as he looked at Suzuka.

"More like a useful guide book on them." Suzuka said calmly.

"Mom, whose this?" Naruto asked as Toothless growled at the new person in the house as he moved close to Naruto in a protective mannor. "Easy Toothless." Naruto said trying to calm his dragon. Toga walked beside Ryou who walked over.

"This is Jiraiya. He's your godfather Naruto, and one of the three legendary sennins of Konoha." Suzuka said softly.

Jiraiya looked at Ryou and could see he was deffinately Orochimaru's son. The resemblance was very unnerving and it was rather obvious. "It's very nice too meet you sir." Ryou said calmly.

"Likewise." Jiraiya said.

"Suzuka-sensei, when do I get my dragon?" Mai asked as she looked at her.

"As soon as Kakashi wakes up. Seeing how I'm giving Kakashi and Jiraiya a dragon as well." Suzuka said calmly. Toothless ignored Jiraiya as he walked over to Kakashi and suddenly chomped down into his arm without using his fangs but the pressure was enough to cause pain and Kakashi woke with a yell of pain. Toothless released him insteantly and walked away with a smug look on his face as Kakashi sat up right on the floor checking his arm for new bite marks.

"Good to see you awake Kakashi. Anyways it's time to meet the dragons." Suzuka said with a smile as she looked at Kakashi who glared at her.

"Yes!" Mai cheered loudly. Suzuka turned as the kids followed her as well as Toga and Toothless as they headed outside.

"Why do we have to meet the dragons as well?" Kakashi asked as he and jiraiya followed them outside.

"You mean Suzuka, didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked with an amused smile as he looked at Kakashi.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked as he frowned behind his mask.

"You're getting a dragon, besides myself." Jiraiya said as he walked after the kids, the two dragon pups and Suzuka. Kakashi took a few steps before he paused in mid step as his whole body insteantly tensed as he paled dramatically just as Jiraiya's words fully sank in. Images of his ride from Hell earlier came rushing back to him. Only this time it showed him with a unknown dragon that was suppose to his.

"NANI!?" Kakashi screamed.

"Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he glanced back at Kakashi seeing how freaked out he looked. Toothless glanced back at Kakashi as well and seemed to smirk in amusement.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka lead the group to where a large group of dragons were currently located at. It wasn't hard too locate them, since Suzuka knew the island like the back of her hand. The baby dragons were happily flying around, running around or they were playing with each other. The adult dragons were resting or bringing food too feed their hatchlings. Some were even sleeping as their hatchlings played or at least tried to sleep before they were rudely awoken by a hatchling chewing on them.

"So I'm guessing Kakashi and myself will be having a baby dragon?" Jiraiya asked as he looked back at Kakashi who was trailing behind them reluctantly.

"It all depends on the dragon, Jiraiya. Baby dragons grow quickly. However dragons have very long life spands and they are fiercely loyal besides being protective. Sometimes even being over protective." Suzuka said calmly. "Mai, I know you already read my mind...on how to befriend a dragon, so I don't need to tell you what to do, however you really shouldn't keep breaking into people's minds like that."

"Sorry sensei, I forgot people sometimes don't like people reading their minds. I'll work on it, I promise." Mai said as she was busy looking at all the baby dragons before something suddenly crashed into her and knocked her over. A dark purple and icy blue color Deadly Nadder was starring at her. It then growled at her as though it was laughing at her. "You're mine!" Mai said grinning like a crazy psychopath, just as she tackled the startled baby deadly nadder to the ground.

Suzuka smacked her face at what she was witnessing. "Something tells me Mai, is the one that's going give me white hair out of this bunch." She growled in annoyance under her breath. She than lowered her hand to watch how the deadly nadder pup tried too shake Mai off of it's back but she simply held on tighter. Soon the deadly nadder pup relaxed and growled happily at her. Mai soon released her dragon allowing the dragon to get up off the ground as it shook it's body.

"Sensei, I found my dragon! Her name is Nightshade!" Mai said as Nightshade suddenly nuzzled her. Toga and Ryou blinked at what they just witnessed. Naruto and Toothless shared a look as though they were silently asking one another if Mai and Nightshade were insane or something.

Jiraiya was startled when a adult dark red Thunderdrum landed in front of him and growled. Suzuka sighed as she slowly approached and held out her hand as the thunderdrum approached her and rested his muzzle against her hand. She then used her free hand too place Jiraiya's hand on the Thunderdrum's muzzle before moving her hands away and backed away. "W-where are you going?" Jiraiya asked her in disbelief.

"Talk to your dragon Jiraiya...give him a name and spend some time bonding to him. Go on...I have to help Kakashi find a dragon of his own." Suzuka said calmly.

"I'm perfectly fine without one." Kakashi said in defense as Suzuka approached him.

"Too bad, you're getting one even if it's a terrible terror or a speed stinger." Suzuka said as she glared at him.

"What is a speed stinger?" Naruto asked before Kakashi could ask the same question.

"It's a flightless dragon but it's a super fast runner, and it's tail has stinger that has a very strong venom. Sort of like a scorpion's tail. It's venom can quickly paralyze your body, anywhere from Twenty Four hours to Forty Eight hours depending on how much venom was pushed into your body. I know from experience, trust me it's not fun being stung by one of them. However they make good training partners if your looking for a way to increase your reflexes and own abilities without relying on chakra all the time." Suzuka said calmly as Kakashi sighed.

"Are they dangerous?" Ryou asked her.

"All dragons can be dangerous, they could easily kill you if you're not careful. Also a dragon usually always go for the kill, unless they decide otherwise." Suzuka said calmly as they walked down the trail with Kakashi and the kids following her. Toga, Nightshade and Toothless followed their humans. Soon they all left Jiraiya standing there with his new dragon alone. The thunderdrum then growled making Jiraiya look at his new companion.

"Uh...hi there." Jiraiya said calmly as the Thunderdrum was watching him intently. "I think I'll call you Chomper, is that okay with you?" He asked the thunderdrum seemed too be happy with Jiraiya and nudged him in approval. "Good girl."

Chomper's eyes narrowed insteantly at being called a girl, before he then used his sonic blast to send Jiraiya flying backwards into the large pond of water which caused a large splash. Dragons rasised their heads too see what was going on as Jiraiya surfaced with a gasp as Chomper roared at him with a hurt look. "I honestly meant boy!" Jiraiya said looking at his annoyed dragon.

Chomper watched as few scouldrons raised their heads out of the water making Jiraiya pale at the sight of them. The scouldrons all roared and the next thing they knew Jiraiya was soon running across the water's surface as fast as he could as he reached dry ground as he hid behind his dragon. Chomper gave deep chirpy growls that sounded like it was laughing at his human's misfortune. The scouldrons snorted as they sank back down under the water's surface once more.

"That wasn't nice or even funny." Jiraiya said looking at his dragon. Chomper only snorted as he seemed to roll his eyes at his human's behavior.

* * *

Some dragons glanced at Kakashi, and just completely ignored him as he walked pass them. Kakashi was startled when he saw how some dragons could blend into their surroundings practically turning invisible, or how some looked like large boulders. He never been this close to dragons before so this was rather incredible. He noticed how some dragons practically lived and swimed in the water as well.

After several minutes Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Suzuka, this is pointless. Not one of these dragons will accept me." kakashi said as he turned to look at her.

"Kakashi, give it some time. Trust me, some dragons take longer to gain a form of trust then others. You just have to be paitent, and take it easy." She said sighing as she watch him. "Besides the dragons can tell how tense you are, and it's making them all uneasy. True Jiraiya was nervous, but so was the dragon. However you being so tensed as well as being nervous it's not helping. Your only making the dragons think your going to harm them, and they will turn aggressive. So try and relax before you get attacked." Kakashi sent her glare and continued walking making her sigh as the kids were playing with their dragons.

Jiraiya and his dragon walked over to them. "How's it going?" He asked even though he was soaking wet.

"So far not so good. How's your dragon doing, and why the hell are you soaking wet?" She asked him in honest confusion.

"It seems me and Chomper here are slowly getting along." Jiraiya said as Chomper growled and used his tail to hit him upside the head, making him yelp.

"I see." Suzuka said flatly. Naruto, Ryou and Mai were playing a game with their dragons. Not really paying attention to the conversation Jiraiya and Suzuka were having.

Kakashi sighed as he forced himself to relax as he began too look at the dragons. Suddenly he noticed a dark purple egg shaking violently as it had some lightning dancing across the egg's surface as wiggled and shook violently. Kakashi approached it out of curiousity only to be knocked off his feet as the egg exsploded when it hatched. He slowly sat up and was startled when something slammed into his chest knocking him backwards to the ground one more. Suzuka who heard the egg hatching quickly approached Kakashi's location. Since some mother dragons did not like humans so close to their new hatchlings. Once she reached Kakashi she insteantly looked at the new hatchling that was happily sitting on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi noticed how Suzuka was starring at him with wide eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, she interrupted him. "I don't believe it. A skrill!?" She stated in disbelief looking at the baby dragon.

"A what?" kakashi asked as he finally looked at the dark blue and black color dragon pup that was currently sitting on his chest growling at him.

"The dragon on your chest is known as a Skrill. They are very powerful Kakashi as well as deadly besides being very fast. Also you might want to be very careful. They are known for storing lightning inside their body so they can use it at a latter time. They love storms and they breath lightning which people in the past called it white fire." Suzuka exsplained to him.

"You know this because-?" Kakashi asked as the baby skrill growled slightly as it purred happily up at him. It's yellow eyes were wide with curiousity and wonder.

"Let's see living on a island only inhabited only by dragons, and being technically raised by them after I lost-" She then stopped as Kakashi looked at her as he noticed the deep sadness, and haunted look on her face. "Never mind. The point is, I should know my dragons, Kakashi." Suzuka said softly. Jiraiya frowned as he looked at her. Kakashi sat up with the baby skrill in his arms. "However we do have a bit of a serious problem though." She added with a frown.

"How so?" Jiraiya asked her noticing how tense she suddenly became as she seemed to be now scanning the area with her eyes. It was like she was scanning around for an enemy or was exspecting an attack at any moment.

"I might have a injured or a very sick adult skrill on my hands. There is a smaller island roughly sixy miles outwards towards the sea practically impossible too reach it unless you fly there with a dragon, Too many jagged rocks, the water around that island makes it too dangerous for to swim or even run on top of the water's surface besides the the whole area around the island is very high unstable cliffs that surround the whole island. Making it impossible to scale it while using chakra. That's where the skrills normally have their nests to have thier babies. Skrills aren't that social with other dragons, if I am dealing with an injured or a sick skrill that had have her nest here. She's going to be very aggressive, protective and extremely dangerous. Kakashi, Jiraiya take the kids and your dragons back to the house. Go now."

"And just leave you to deal with-" Kakashi began in disbelief. She spun around to glare at him with a deadly exspression on her face.

"Kakashi, I have been taking care of sick and injured dragons for years. I know what the hell I am doing. It's not the first time, I've delt with a sick or a injured skrill before, however that injured or sick dragon will freak if it sees other humans with me. I'm a lot safer, if I am alone. Now go, I don't have time to argue with you about this." Suzuka said as walked quickly away from everyone and disappeared into the thick forest. Kakashi sighed as he looked down at the skrill pup in his arms. It looked up at him as it purred while looking cutely up at him, before it lundged foreward as it tugged on his mask.

"You're loosing your cuteness with me." Kakashi growled in irritation as the baby skrill. While the baby skrill continued looking at him as it growled back at him while it shook it's head. Kakashi carefully stood up and glared in annoyance at his dragon pup.

"Looks like he like's you." Naruto laughed.

"I guess..." Kakashi said the baby skrill released his mask as it looked around. "Just how big is a skrill anyways when they grow up?" They were all walking back up to the house.

"The book of dragons should tell you or answer any of your questions." Ryou said calmly.

"I hope mom will be okay." Naruto said frowning as he looked over his shoulder in the direction Suzuka had gone.

"She'll be fine Naruto, I'm sure of it." Jiraiya said as he looked back in concern.

"I hope your right." Naruto said softly as Toothless walked beside him.

"Same here." Jiraiya said softly under his breath as they all walked back to the house with their dragons. Meanwhile a storm seemed to be forming, and would be hitting the Island within an hour or so.

* * *

Suzuka moved with caution through the forest as she moved swiftly and as quietly as possible. Her eyes scanning the area as she moved with extreme caution. She could hear the low rumble of thunder and she looked up at the sky seeing the storm that was fast approaching. "Great. Just what I needed a storm while searching for a sick and injured skrill. Damn it. I've never delt with a sick or a injured skrill during a storm before. I'll have to hurry." Suzuka hissed as she quickened her pace as she sprinted through the forest, moving a much faster pace now. Maybe she should make a few clones to help her search.

However she then shook her head, that was bad idea, dragons could tell the difference between a clone and the orginal. Even if it the clone was solid, the draon could easily tel the difference. Past experience taught her sometimes it was better to do things yourself without the help of clones. Dragons were soon moving into the lairs or nests to wait for the storm to pass. However she continued searching, despite the danger that was slowly rising with each passing second.

An hour latter Suzuka was breathing hard as the rain came pouring down as the lightning flashed as the thunder rumbled loudly over head. She knew she should give up the search and return home, she was already soaked to the bone and she was already shivering. However being as stubborn as she was, she continued foreward until reached a large clearing were the injured adult Skrill was. It roared in rage as it's eyes held a insane look in it's yellow eyes. It's large left wing was torn up badly and obviously broken. It's body was crackling in lightning as it roared in pain. It's eyes soon landed on Suzuka as it roared in rage, and charged right for her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I appologise for the late chapter, I had a small case of writer's block.**

* * *

Kakashi was frowning as he looked out the window. He was silently watching the storm besides looking for any sighns of Suzuka. It had been an hour or so, and he was becoming concerned. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Jiraiya was looking through the book of dragons and was very impressed by highly detailed images as well as the descriptions of each dragon. He began to wonder if he counvince Suzuka to do his cover art for some of his Icha Icha series.

"We should go look for my mom! She should have been back by now!" Naruto said firmly as concern and worry was clearly seen on his face.

"I'm also starting to get worried about Suzuka-sensei. It's been an hour now and she's not back yet. Also the storm is getting worse." Ryou said frowning as he voiced his growing concern.

"No way, you kids are staying here. Suzuka, knows what she's doing out there. She's done this before, and she really doesn't need any of us distracting her. The last thing she needs is one of us getting hurt or worse." Jiraiya said calmly even though he was truthfully beginning to worry for Suzuka's well being. He could see the lightning crackling loudly besides hearing the lound rumbles of thunder fom the window. The wind was even howling loudly as the rain was pounding against the windows.

Toga, Toothless and Nightshade were all laying on the floor sound asleep curled up together. The baby skrill was annoyed as it was glaring at the door, it wanted to be outside. It looked at kakashi and growled as it flapped its wings trying to fly. It usually took a baby dragon a few days or a few weeks before they could gain enough strength in their wings too allow them too lift their body off the ground, and fly. The baby skrill roared up at Kakashi as though it was demanding to go outside. The baby skrill still didn't have a name yet, and Kakashi seemed to be ignoring his baby dragon.

"But what if my mom's hurt or worse!?" Naruto yelled as he freaked out. Images of his mom being hurt or worse began playing in his mind.

"Naruto, calm down. If Suzuka's not back within the next hour. I'll go look for her." Kakashi said firmly as he crouched down to Naruto's level in hopes of putting his mind at ease.

"Fine...but if anything happens to my mom, I will blame and hate you for the rest of my life. Believe it!" Naruto snapped as he walked away from him, never noticing the hurt that came over Kakashi's eyes or face. However Ryou, and Mai noticed it right away. Jiraiya had gone back to reading the book of dragons.

"That was a bit harsh Naru." Mai said as she looked at him.

"I don't care." Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto's just being protective of his mom. He doesn't hate you, Kakashi-sensei. I know he doesn't...people say things they don't really mean when their worried and upset." Ryou said softly as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi offered him a smile and ruffled his hair. "I know that...why don't you go and keep Naruto company okay?"

"Okay." Ryou said as he followed Naruto. Kakashi then sighed as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen table. The baby skrill growled as it ran towards Kakashi, It was complaining the whole time as it growled, yipped and snarled up at Kakashi who seemed to be ignoring the baby dragon, that really wanted to be outside right now. He sighed before he looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, what do you know of the Mistress of Dragons?" Kakashi asked him softly.

Mai was laying on the couch just watching and listening to everything around her. Naruto was now looking out the window watching the storm as Ryou soon joined him. Jiraiya sighed as he looked up from the book of dragons. "She's a survivor from the Hidden Huricane village. A S Rank Bounty hunter possibly even higher, and has all kind of warnings about how not to engage her or her dragons. Owns an entire army of dragons including their nests. Not someone you want as an enemy that's for sure. Mostly keeps to herself." Jiraiya said even though he knew a lot more then he was able to reveal.

"A survivor from the hurricane village? How...I thought there weren't any survivors from that cursed village." Kakashi demanded as his eyes narrowed. He wasn't exspecting Suzuka to be an ex-hurricane nin.

"Kakashi, quiet down and just listen to me. Their are survivors. Trust me I seen them, and I know where they are. Also their is something else you need to know, the leader of the hidden hurricane village Taifeng-kage is still very much alive." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, do you mean that the village chose one of the survivors as their new leader?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Jiraiya said. Anouther loud crackle of lightning was heared as well as the thunder and the howling wind besides the down pour of rain. Jiraiya decided to switch the subject before he reveals something that he shouldn't. "So what are you going to call tiny, that is currently throwing a tamper tantrum?" Jiraiya asked pointing down to the very annoyed and pissed off baby skrill on the floor that was glaring up at them. Baby skrills hated being ignored.

"I...uh...I don't really know, what to call it yet." Kakashi said honestly as he glanced down at his baby dragon that was jumping around and flapping it's wings. It was growling as it glared up at them.

"You better call it something, soon. I don't think Suzuka will be too happy, if you don't give that little guy some kind of name." Jiraiya said as he looked at the image of an adult skrill and their sizes. "Also skrills get pretty big when their older."

Kakashi looked down at the picture in the book of dragons and sighed. "Least I don't have to worry about flying on it yet."

"You know Suzuka, could always force you to ride a different dragon just until yours iss big enough to fly on." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"I like to see her try." Kakashi said bitterly.

"She made you fly on that Monsterous Nightmare didn't she?" Mai asked with a knowing smile. Kakashi frowned as his eye twitched at thouse words. Jiraiya looked at Mai as though he just remember her.

"You can see the future right, Mai?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yep." Mai said in a bored tone.

"How is Suzuka doing?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Not good. The mother skrill has broken her leg and a few of her ribs." Mai said making Kakashi's eyes widen as he jumped up too his feet and bolted out of the house. Before the baby skrill could follow his human, Jiraiya quickly reached down and scooped the baby dragon up making it whine loudly as it watched as Jiraiya closed the door.

"Sorry little guy but no. You would be snack food for an adult dragon out there." Jiraiya said as he looked down at kakashi's baby dragon. The little baby skrill then puffed up as it glared at Jiraiya as it's yellow eyes watered. It then growled threatening up at him in rage.

"He's going to bi-" Mai started but it was too late, the baby skrill had lundged foreward and chomped down into Jiraiya's nose making him howl in pain. "Er...never mind. Just don't drop him or you're going to regret it."

"YEOOOWWWW!" Jiraiya howled in pain as he accidently dropped the baby dragon that hit the floor with a thud. The baby skrill shook itself then puffed itself up as it roared in rage and charged towards Jiraiya as it began to spark electricity as it's gold watery eyes narrowed in rage. Jiraiya screamed and ran as the baby skrill began chasing after him as it spit small electrical blasts from it's mouth as it chased Jiraiya around the room.

Mai, Ryou and Naruto watched in amusement as Toga, Toothless and Nightshade opened their eyes too see what the commotion was about. Toothless then swung his tail outwards that caused jiraiya to trip just as the baby skrill lept upwards with it's mouth wide open showing its sharp baby fangs. It's razor sharp fangs then chomped down into Jiraiya's butt making him scream in pain as Mai, Ryou and Naruto all busted out laughing.

"I warned you not to drop him!" Mai laughed at Jiraiya's misfortune. Toothless let loose deep growls as though it was laughing at Jiraiya's misfortune as well.

* * *

Meanwhile with Suzuka. She watched as the injured skrill charged at her. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped out of the way missing it's jaws as it snapped at the ground where she been standing. She could feel the the electricity in the air as the skrill had attacked the ground where she had been standing just moments ago. Suzuka twisted in mid air as she landed on the ground. She didn't have time to rest, since the skrill sent a white electrical blast from it's mouth. She had too dodge it's attack once more.

There was a blinding flash of lightning that made Suzuka shield her eyes from the very close lightning strike. When she unshielded her eyes her eyes widen in panic as well as fear. "Shit...this is really not good. I can't see the Skrill because of this weather." She said in panic under her breath, when she lost sight of the injured Skrill. Due to the Skrill's dark coloring of it's scales, the down pour of rain, the darkness of the forest, and the howling wind seem to be making the situation much worse. The only sorce of light was when the lightning flashed over head or when the skrill decided too reveal it's lightning. However the injured skrill was now hiding it's electricity and was now well hidden somewhere close by.

All these factors made keeping track of the skrill almost impossible. She was insteant alert and was frantically trying to find the skrill's location. Also to make matters worse she knew she been out in this weather for far to long, her body was numb from the cold, of the down poor of rain. Her body was shivering violently. This storm could help a Skrill gain more power, and up against a very upset, injured, possibly even sick skrill, made Suzuka's situation a lot worse. Due to how cold she was she wasn't able too fully think straight.

A deep growl to her left made her head snap upwards slightly as she quickly turned in it's direction. The lightning flashed as the skrill lundged foreward making Suzuka leap to the side. However she moved in the wrong direction because the skrill swiftly swung around making it's tail slam hard into Suzuka's chest with such force it sent her flying backwards into a tree. The sheer force of when her back slammed into the tree, caused a few of her ribs to make a loud sickening crack sound. This caused her to gasp in pain, and get the wind knocked out of her. She slid down the bark of the tree as she sat there gasping for air as she tried to catch her breath. Red hot pain was shooting through her body and she honestly wanted to scream out in pain.

She should have left when it started raining, and just waited until the storm passed before continuing her search for the injured skrill. The skrill hissed in rage as it charged at her. Suzuka used a very quick replacement jutsu that caused a log to appear as the skrill's jaws snapped it in half as Suzuka reappeared a good distance behind the injured skrill as she was breathing hard as she became suddenly dizzy.

She had no time to relax or regain her senses when the skrill fired another blast of lightning making her dodge the attack. However the skrill had lunged foreward and it's jaws clamped down into her leg making her scream out in pain as it violently threw her off to the side, when she landed hard on the ground her injured leg made a loud sickening cruch sound just as she struck the ground.

Suzuka laid their on the ground in pain as blood ran down her injured leg from where the skrill had bitten into her. She looked up just as her vision danced in and out of focus. The injured skirll then slowly stalked towards her as it opened it's jaws as another blast of lightning started to form.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways, please read, review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

* * *

Kakashi ran through the forest as the rain continued it's heavy down pour as the wind howled. Part of him wondered, if he should have asked Suzuka's dragon known as Nuka to help him search for her. Then again he didn't know a lot about dragons, and didn't wish too be killed by an enraged dragon for disturbing it. The other part of him was lost in memories of the past. He couldn't exsplain it, but ever since Jiraiya had informed him that Suzuka was an ex-hurricane kunoichi. His old feelings, and memories of Zuka had came back to haunt him.

Memories and feelings, that he had pushed to the farest corners of his mind, when he had learned of Zuka's untimely death. Their was something about Suzuka, that sort of reminded him of Zuka, in a errie sort of way. It was true that Suzuka was cold and distant, while Zuka had always been warm and friendly towards others. It was also true that Zuka use to have moments were she was cold as well as distant but not as harsh as Suzuka's. However there was something about Suzuka that kept nagging at him, about how much they were alike and yet different somehow.

He shook his head, franctically to clear his mind. It didn't really matter and was not his major priority at the moment. Zuka was dead and nothing could change that. However he could now shine some light, onto what really happened to Zuka as well as to her baby brother. He always had suspicions that the hurricane village, had done something horrible too Zuka as well as Zuka's baby brother, and that the hurricane ninjas had lied to Minato, Obito, Rin and to himself on what really happened to them. Even Minato-sensei, when he was alive, had his own suspicions as well but it was never truly investigated or even proven on what had happened to them.

Nothing would stop Kakashi from finding out the truth of what had happened to Zuka and to her baby brother. His eyes narrowed as he increased his speed. He would have to find Suzuka first, praying to kami she could hang on until he found her, so he could get his questions answered. How long he been running for, or how far he traveled he wasn't sure. He really should have asked Nuka, to help him look for the annoying woman. It would have made things so much easier, since he didn't know this island very well.

_How could Suzuka, have been so careless!? That she ended up hurt, because of one of her dragons being sick or injured?! What the hell was she thinking!? _Kakashi wondered in annoyance as he began to grow angry with the mistress of dragons. However one way or another he was going to find out what really happened to the Hurricane village, Zuka Chrono, and to Zuka's baby brother. Right now Suzuka, was his best chance of having those questions answered. He also planed on scolding Suzuka, as soon as he found her as well.

Suddenly a scream was heard over the sounds of rain, wind, thunder and the crashing lightning. He ran in that direction as the lightning flashed over head, lighting his path towards a clearing where he could make out the form of a dragon stalking towards Suzuka who laid on the ground. Suzuka simply looked at the injured skrill as it was getting ready too fire it's deadly lightning attack attack at her. Before Suzuka could figure out what to do in her situation or do any hand sighns, she suddenly found herself in someone's arms just as the skrill's attack struck the ground where she had been just seconds ago.

The air crackled with raw electricity from how close the blast had been to her and to who ever had snatched her out of harms way. The skrill roared in rage just as Suzuka's eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at who had saved her. She found herself in Kakashi's arms as he was running while caring her. The injured and clearly enraged skrill roared in pure rage as it gave chase after them. "K-Kakashi...w-what are you-" Suzuka asked as she she was shivering violently as her voice shook, almost as violently as her shivering. She was still trying to figure out how in the name of kami-sama, Kakashi had managed to show up like he did.

"Getting you somewhere safe! Also that the hell, were you thinking?! You acted like you had this situation under control! Believe me from my point of view, this sure as hell doesn't look like you have this situation under control at all!" He snapped harshly at her as he ran while he dodged a few lightning blasts that the skrill fired at them as it chased after them. Suzuka said nothing knowing full well that Kakashi, had every right to yell at her for her foolishness and reckless decision. She closed her eyes again as another wave of dizziness and pain hit her. Kakashi frowned as he felt her violent shivers against him. "You're an Idiot!"

"Tch...You're one to talk...you did the same thing when you pulled a very similar stunt with a wild wolf pack during a storm that was almost as bad as this one. If...memory serves me right...You were in a similar state as me...if not alot worse. So don't even start with me, Hatake-san. Everyone ends up making mistakes sometime, so don't you dare lecture me. Also your the idiot, not me. Why the hell didn't you bring Nuka, don't you know some dragons are more active during storms than other dragons!?" Suzuka snapped at him, besides making Kakashi more annoyed then he was already besides making him more furious with her.

"How the hell do you know about that incident!? Also I could ask you the same damn question! Lastly at least I'm not the one who is injured, idiot!" Kakashi demanded as he glared down at Suzuka as he narrowly dodged the skrill's attack. "Besides I was afraid Nuka would have eaten me or something."

"Kakashi, I know about incident since I was there, you stupid idiot." Suzuka snapped in annoyance as Kakashi dodged another lightning blast from the skrill.

"This dragon, just don't know when to give up." Kakashi said as he glanced back at the skrill that was still chasing after them. Suzuka sighed at this.

"If you think this is bad...you should see what the whispearing death or the screaming death are like when they are pissed off...they are much worse and a hell of lot more nastier to deal with." She said calmly.

Kakashi would ignore that for now, right now they needed to get out of this storm and away from this dragon. He ran through the thick threes, and bushes hoping to make the skrill loose sight of them or at least slow the injured and pissed off dragon down so they could get away. Suzuka knew Kakashi was searching for some kind of shelter from the storm, and to get away from the injured skrill that was currently chasing the lightning crackled over head, lighting up the area around them, Suzuka reconised the area.

"Kakashi...to your left there is a small cave...head there...the entrence is too small for the skrill to follow us in there. However becareful fire worms like hiding in there." Suzuka said firmly as she focues on her surroundings to make sure she was correct about their location.

"What the hell are fire worms?" Kakashi asked as he followed her instructions.

"Watch it!" She yelled they narrowly missed another lightning blast from the skrill. "Just focus on not getting us killed, idiot! I'll exsplain what fire worms are latter!"

The lightning flashed again and Kakashi could see the cave entrance up ahead of him. Focusing his chakra too his legs, he ran even faster as he slipped inside the cave heading futher inside the cave to get out of reach of the skrill's attacks. The skrill then bashed against the cave's entrence as it roared in rage scratching and clawing at the entrence as it tried too get inside the cave. It shot another two lightning blasts in the cave but Kakashi and Suzuka were well out of range of the two attacks. The skrill roared again in rage, before it fled deep into the forest. Kakashi was breathing hard as he rested his back against the cave wall as Suzuka remained in his arms shivering.

Suzuka coughed into her hand slightly as she hissed in pain. The pain shooting across her chest, and up her leg were starting to become worse. "Idiot...put me down before you collapse from exhaustion or worse suddenly dropping me." Suzuka hissed in pain even through her voice was shaking slightly as she talked besides the fact she was shivering like mad. Kakashi then carefully placed her down onto the ground.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes-" Before he could continue what he was saying Suzuka suddenly slapped him hard across the face making him yell in pain. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" He demanded as he stared at her as though she lost her mind.

"Pervert!" She snarled in rage at him. She was happy for the lack of light or else Kakashi would have seen how dark red she had turned in embarrassment and because she was blushing so hard.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kakashi snapped as he rubbed the side of his face. "The truth is you need to get get of those wet clothes, so you don't become sick, and I also I need too clean and bandage your wounds before you bleed to death!"

"And change into what genius? In case you haven't noticed but neither of us have any dry clothing with us or even a first aid kit with us!" She hissed at him. Not at all happy about his suggestion.

"I have dry clothes in a scroll you could borrow...and even a first aid kit sealed away as well." Kakashi said as his eye twitched at her annoyance.

"I'm not changing in front of you! You damn pervert!" She snarled as she gasped in pain from her ribcage making her squeeze her eyes close. "Fuck."

"I am not a pervert, Suzuka!" Kakashi snarled at her. "Besides your in too much pain, to be moving around on your own, and you'll bleed to death if I don't help you."

Suzuka knew Kakashi was right and she was really going to hate this. "Fine...but if you do anything perverted...I swear I'll fucken kill you. Got it?" She hissed in rage at him as she grew more embarrassed about this.

"Understood." Kakashi said in annoyance. "Also for the record, you aren't my type."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." Suzuka hissed in pain just as a near by wall suddenly glowed lighting up the cave a bit. Kakashi stared in confusion. "Fireworms are small dragons that can set them selves on fire, supposingly their tempature is as hot as the sun. In another words...don't touch them." Kakashi said nothing as he unsealed some dry clothes, and the first aid kit.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house, Jiraiya was seriously thinking about killing Kakashi's baby dragon. However he didn't want to face Suzuka's wrath or even Kakashi's. Kakashi's baby dragon was growling up at Jiraiya, who was current sitting up on top the table. Naruto moved away from the table and picked up Kakashi's baby dragon. Toothless, Toga and Nightshade were awake now. Mostly because of the commotion that was happening all around them. Jiraiya had managed to get away from kakashi's baby dragon after being bitten in the butt, by seeking safety on top of the kitchen table from the little imp.

_Thank kami, skrills aren't venomous. _Jiraiya thought as he glared at the baby dragon that Naruto was now holding. The baby dragon hissed at him, while it continued growling towards him.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama, we're hungry, can you cook us something?" Ryou asked him.

"Uh...sure...If you keep Kakashi's dragon away from me." Jiraiya said firmly as he held his toungue from what he really wanted to call Kakashi's baby dragon.

"Sure thing pervy-toad." Mai said with a grin making Jiraiya glare at her. Naruto just silently carried kakashi's baby dragon over to the window so it could look outside.

"Jiraiya, can you help us get Kakashi-sensei and Suzuka-sensei together?" Naruto asked him at a few few seconds. Jiraiya's eyes widen as he stared at Naruto as though he grew a second head or something.

"Yeah, good idea Naru. Let's ask the pervy toad to help us get Kakashi and Suzuka together." Mai said smiling.

"Having someone older than us to help, would be for the best." Ryou agreed.

"Wait, you three want Kakashi and your mom the mistress of dragons to get together as in match making?" Jiraiya asked them in disbelief.

"Yep! We want kakashi and Suzuka to get married and have their own kids." Mai said grinning.

"What will happen if I say no and tell them what you three are planning?" Jiraiya asked them.

"Toothless." Naruto said making Toothless snarl at Jiraiya.

"Toga." Ryou said as Toga growled loudly as his body erupted in flames.

"And Nightshade." Mai said as Nightshade made her spikes on her tail flare upwards.

"Will rip you apart faster, then you have a chance to scream, and we will make sure your body is never found." Naruto, Ryou and Mai said at the same time, and in the same threatening tone. Jiraiya gulped as their dragons hissed and growled at him.

"Also think of this as a way of getting some new ideas for your pervy books." Mai said with a evil smile. Jiraiya could not help but note that Mai look a like a demon, who was grinning up at him as though she was waiting for him to sighn his very soul away or something along those lines. He had a few choices. Have these three kids kill him, or get some good research material for his books before Suzuka and Kakashi would murder him.

"Sure thing, I'll be more then happy to help you kids out...so what's the plan kids?" Jiraiya asked with a nervous smile as the three dragons then relaxed from their stances as the kids smiled. Kakashi's baby dragon growled and pounced against the glass window, making it fall off the window ceil as it hit the floor. The baby skrill then gave a loud whine like sound as it's eyes watered.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Writer's block, and the fact I rewrote this chapter like several times or so...and I'm still not happy with it.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka looked at Kakashi. "Before you take care of my wounds...you should get changed first, Hatake-san." She said in pain. "Only because your shivering as bad as I am." It was true, since Kakashi was also shivering.

"Fine." Kakashi said not feeling like arguing with her, at the moment. He was surprised when she closed her eyes, to offer him some privacy. Without a word he quickly changed his clothes. He would pause to glance over at Suzuka, mostly surprised how she she wasn't bothering to take a peek at him. Part of him was greatful and the other part of him was strangely disappointed. Once he was dressed in dry clothes he looked at Susuka who still had her eyes closed leaning against the cave wall. For a moment he wondered if she had falenl asleep, and hoped she hadn't.

"You can open your eyes now, Suzuka." He said as she insteantly opened her eyes to look at him in annoyance. He then approached her, and looked slightly concerned but more annoyed about the entire situation she placed them in. This was clearly her fault, and Suzuka knew that it. Kakashi could clearly tell she knew that this was her fault for this predicament that they were in.

"Let's just get this over with. You better not try anything...Pervert. I mean it." Suzuka hissed in pain as Kakashi then helped her out of her wet clothes.

"I'm not a pervert." He said as he glared at her.

"Sure your not...You're worse then Jiraiya, making you a super pervert." Suzuka hissed at him. Kakashi glared at her but said nothing. However in the dim light produced by the fire worms, Kakashi was startled and was taken back when he noticed the glittering mark on her arm. His face paled as he released that she was the Taifeng-kage.

"Y-you're the-" He started with wide eyes as he stared at the glittering mark on her arm. Suzuka's eye twitched as a dark look appeared on her face, besides the deep blush that was already on her face. She really did not like how he was starring at her, nor did she like being reminded how she was the Taifeng-kage.

"Kakashi...We'll talk after you tend to my injures, and after I am dressed!" Suzuka snarled with a deep blush on her face, and was not at all amused.

"We can talk as I take care of your injuries." Kakashi said as he continued starring at the mark on her arm in disbelief.

"I would prefer that we didn't, and will you stop starring at me like that!" She snarled crossing her arms over her chest greatfull she still had her bra and underware on. Not sure if he was starring down at her chest or he was just starrying at the mark on her arm.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" kakashi asked in amusement.

"Keep it up Hatake-san, and I swear I'll kill you...pervert!" She snarled at him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I like to see you try...and will you stop calling me a pervert?!" Kakashi growled.

"Just...tend to my wounds, so we can get this embarrassment over and done with." Suzuka snapped as she glared at him.

"You owe me answers, I hope you know that." Kakashi said as he took out what he needed to clean her wounds as well as bandages from the first aid kit.

"I'll be happy to answer them...after you tend to my wounds, and when i'm in dry clothes." She growled as she shivered despite the fact the fireworms were offering some warmth in the cave.

"Fine...now hold still...Because this is really going to hurt." Kakashi said to her as his face showed irritation and annoyance rolled together into one emotion.

"I already know...so don't waste time telling me things that I already know the answers to." She hissed in pain. Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he began the task of cleaning and banadgaing her wounds. Their was nothing he could do for her broken ribs for the moment, except bandage them. Soon as the hydrogenproxcide touched the bleeding puncture wounds on her leg. Susuka nearly screamed in pain but managed not to. Instead she simply hissed in pain and squeeze her eyes closed.

Kakashi paused as he glanced at the fireworms. "Should I be concerned about those fireworms?" He asked as he looked at the small fireworms on the cave walls providing warmth and some light.

"It's the queen you should be more concerned about...she's roughly bigger then a Monsterous Nightmare. Thankfully this cave is too small for the queen...so we are fine for the moment. Just don't touch them or get them aggravated and we'll be just fine." Suzuka said hissing in pain again.

Kakashi frowned as he looked at the injures. "We might need a medical nin here, to heal your wounds." He said in concern.

"I can't fly on a dragon while injured...Kakashi. The sheer force of the dragon's take off, wound cause me to pass out, if not fall off my dragon's back. Trust me, I tried...not a good idea. Besides...Jiraiya, Ryou, Mai and yourself have no idea how to fly a dragon." Suzuka said hissing in pain.

"Wait...Naruto knows how to fly a dragon?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes.

"Gave him a quick lesson on Nuka earlier...Not sure if he fully understood what to do or not. However he seemed like a natural though after a few minutes." Suzuka said hissing again.

"What the hell, were you thinking dealing with a injured-" Kakashi started before Suzuka cut him off. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Kakashi, I have delt with injured dragons before, skrills especially. I just never delt with them during a storm...I was an idiot, I should have gone back to the house and waited until after the storm pass to search for it. However I thought I could find it before the storm hit, it was stupid miscalculation on my part that could have killed me. I don't repeat my mistakes, Hatake. So you can stop scolding me, about it. I already know this is my fault." She said as she sent him a glare. Kakashi said nothing at first as he cleaned her wound making her hiss again in pain.

"What did you mean...that you were there when I was chased by a pack of wolves? The only person that was with me, when that happened, and would have known about that incident was Zu-" His eyes widen as he froze. His head then shot up as he looked at Suzuka with wide eyes. She didn't want Kakashi to find out that she was Zuka. However her big mouth, and her quick temper gave her away.

She knew Kakashi would have figured it out sooner or latter. And in all honestly she was hoping for the later. Since she never wanted him to find out, like this. She began to wonder, what she should say to him. True she could always deny that she was Zuka, but knowing Kakashi as well as she did. He most likely already figure out that Zuka was just a nickname to Suzuka, and most likely believed she simply changed her last name to protect herself. Suzuka groaned, as she felt a headache forming. If she didn't already have a headache before, she did now.

"Kakashi?" Suzuka asked in concern noticing how pale he had suddenly turned, and how he was now starring at her as though she was a ghost. In away she was one, since Kakashi for the longest time had believed she was dead. The next thing she knew Kakashi's eyes rolled up into his head as he fainted. Thankfully he did not land on her. "Fuck...How the hell do I get myself out of this mess?" She grumbled in pure annoyance as she finished bandaging and cleaning her own leg before she struggled to put the dry clothes on. "I can't blame anyone but myself for this screw up."

The fireworms were simply watching the scene unfold before them. They did not move any closer to the two humans as their snake like eyes simply watched them. Once Suzuka was fully dressed even though she was in pretty bad shape. She wondered if she should make Kakashi, a bit more comfortable from how he was laying on the ground. She eventually decided against it, and would just wait until he woke up on his own. She already knew that when kakashi wakes up, all hell was going break loose between them. She simply sighed in frustration.

_Why the hell, was I ever chosen to be the Taifeng-kage? I'm not that much of a leader. Hell, I couldn't even protect my own brother when he desperately needed me. How the hell, am I suppose to run a village? I'm going to have to ask the 3rd Hokage for some advice on how to run a village. I'll ask him when I drop off one of my reports to him about Naruto's well being. I'm also going to have to start bringing the surviving members of the hidden hurricane village here, so we can start a new and rebuild. Asking rougue nins to join the Hidden Hurricane village would be a good idea however it could also be dangerous since some rougues won't hesistate to turn on someone when you least exspect it. I never once asked for this kind of responsibility, and I honestly never wanted it. However I must accept these responsibilities now and just deal with it at one step at a time._ Suzuka thought bitterly.

Her attention soon landed on a tiny fireworm dragon that scurried slightly closer to her. She stayed still as the fireworm then nudged her finger tip without burning her. She stayed completely still, and did not even move an inch. Since she knew only to well that fireworms, did not like being touched or even picked up. The little fire worm then scurried away from her as it climbed up the cave wall and raced over to the other fireworms. She sighed as she leaned against the cave wall once more. She then looked down at Kakashi, hoping he would wake up soon.

"This is going too be a long night." She whispeared as she sighed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review, and I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Meanwhile back with Naruto, Ryou, Mai and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had cook the kids dinner, and fixed something for the dragons as well. The kids stared at the food for a moment as their dragons sniffed the food before their dragon all started eating it."You kids are in for treat. I'm one of the best cooks around." Jiraiya said grinning at the three kids. The kids hesitantly took a bite of food, as they frowned.

"Mom, cooks way better then you." Naruto said making Jiraiya's eye twitch at that.

"You need to add more spices to your cooking in order to bring out the full flavors of what your cooking. Other then that it's not bad, but I had better." Ryou said calmly.

"I'm surprised the perverted toad man can actually cook...even if his food has no flavor to it. I always pregged him for stopping at the nearest village to buy food or at least steal it from a group of bandits or something." Mai said.

"You brats, don't know good food when you eat it." Jiraiya huffed as he glared at them, especially at Mai. "At least the dragons like my cooking." He said with a happy smile.

"Seriously? Most dragons will eat just about anything...so you can't use that excuse, Pervy-toad." Mai said flatly as she glared at him.

Jiraiya sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with the girl with the creepy power to see the future, present and future events. "Fine...so how do you kids plan on getting Kakashi and Suzuka together?" He asked them in hopes of changing the topic.

"It's simple! We'll just get them very drunk and lock them in a room together." Mai said grinning evilly just as Jiraiya was taking a sip of tea. Insteantly Jiraiya's eyes widen comically as he sprayed his hot drink out as he started coughing up a storm from how he just choked on his drink. Jiraiya was most likely going to get new ideas for his books, but at the same time he felt extreamely sorry for Suzuka and for Kakashi. Soon Naruto, and Ryou were coming up with ideas as well. Jiraiya nearly choked several times from their ideas.

_Memo to self, don't eat or drink when these kids are coming up with plans on how to get two people together. At least their giving me wonderful ideas for some of my books, even if they are trying to kill me. Such evil little brats, I almost feel sorry for Kakashi and Suzuka._ Jiraiya thought. Also he couldn't help but be impressed with how well these kids were interacting with one another. He had no doupt that they would make a great team, hell he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't become the new generation of sennins if not greater.

"I think we should just borrow ideas from Jiraiya-sama's books." Ryou suggested.

_I still can't believe this kid is Orochimaru's son...boy is he going to be pissed if he ever finds out about the kid or how I was the one that trained his son. Hello sweet revenge. _Jiraiya thought as evil laughter filled his mind. He silently continued listening to the kids, and their plans. He gave up eating and drinking his tea because the kids would just make him choke on something again.

Toothless, Toga and Nightshade were currently finishing up their dinner. Kakashi's baby dragon however was currently glaring at the door. It looked ready to exsplode in rage. It had ignored it's meal since it was too upset to eat. The baby skrill was not a happy dragon pup. In all honesty it was most likely plotting its revenge on it's silver haired, sharingan user, when he returns. Jiraiya looked at the baby skrill that was ignoring it's dinner.

"Hey blame your human, not me. However you should eat, little one." Jiraiya said.

The baby skrill snapped it's head towards Jiraiya as it's eyes showed it's rage and irritation. The baby skrill then snarled at him, before returning to glare at the door some more. Yep, the baby skrill was most likely plotting it's revenge against it's silver haired human.

"Bad advice to give to a baby dragon, pervy-toad." Mai said sighing.

"Nonesense I give good advice." Jiraiya said.

"Really? So the time you convinced your team to go to the hot springs, some where near the hidden grass village after your mission was done. Didn't you do something stupid with orochimaru that caused the wooden wall separating the men's hotspring from the women's to coming crashing down. That caused Tsunade, and all the women that were in the hotsprings to sudden attack your sensei, orochimaru and yourself that put you three in a hospital for three months since you guys were the only males in hot spring at the time of the said incident?" Mai asked while grinning like a evil Cheshire cat. She also had a knowing look in her eyes about that incident.

Jiraiya paled as the memories came rushing back to him. "Never speak of that incident ever again, Mai. I mean it...not a word." Jiraiya said slowly.

"Why? Because your the one who started it and orochimaru kicked your butt that caused you to hit the wooden wall that came crashing down nearly crashing down ontop of Tsunade, when your sensei yelled at the two of you to stop fooling around?" Mai asked in amusement as her grin seemed to widen.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm getting really worried about Kakashi-sensei and Suzuka-sensei." Ryou said cutting off Jiraiya before he could yell at Mai.

"Kakashi and Suzuka can take care of themselves...they'll return soon." Jiraiya said frowning. Even though he was honestly getting worried about them. Naruto then jumped to his feet, his eyes burning with determination.

"I'm going to go find them!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the house as fast as he could with Toothless right behind him along with very upset baby skrill. The baby dragon saw it's chance and bolted after Naruto and toothless. It was time to find it's human and give him hell.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped up too his feet but Naruto had already raced off into the pouring down rain to go look for Kakashi and Suzuka. Jiraiya had already lost sight of Naruto and the two dragon pups by the time he reached the front door. "Suzuka, is gonna kill me for this!" He whimpeared as images of a very deadly, furious and violent Suzuka entered his mind. Especially with her entire army of dragons behind her waiting to tear him apart as well. Nothing was more dangerous then a mother dragon protecting her young.

"So is Kakashi-sensei, Pervy-toad." Mai said making Jiraiya look at her. " Let's be honest...Suzuka and Kakashi are both going to kill you. Especially since Naruto and the two dragons pups are heading right for the injured Mother Skrill. The same one that hurt Suzuka-sensei in the first place." Mai said as all color drained from her face.

"WHAT!?" Jiraiya screamed in horror. Ryou's face paled in concern for his friend, and the two dragon pups.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do we do? This whole island is inhabited by dragons, and not all dragons are friendly towards humans." Ryou asked as remembered the dragon Naruto and himself tried to help. That two headed monster was still out there most likely plotting revenge in some way.

"Pray for a miracle." Mai said frowning as she looked out the front door.

Jiraiya then noticed out of the corner of his eye, at how Nuka was now suddenly rushing off into the forest. Nuka was most likely going after Naruto, and the two dragon pups. "You two stay here! I mean it, don't leave the house...I'm going after Naruto, Kakashi and Suzuka." Jiraiya said before he raced outside and ran over to his dragon. He shut the door behind him when he raced out of the house as he quickly rushed after Nuka.

"Are they going to be okay?" Ryou asked Mai as they ran over to the window.

"I want to say yes...but my visions into the future don't always work when I want them too...and believe me, Ryou. I really wish they were working right now." Mai said biting her lip in concern.

"Great." Ryou said frowning. Toga and Nightshade nudged their humans in concern as they all looked out the window in concern.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Naruto ran down the path as the pouring down rain soaked his skin and clothes. The baby skrill was up a head of Naruto acting like a dog following a sent to lead it to it's master. Toothless was running beside Naruto. Naruto couldn't see clearly because of the down pour of rain, and the darkness of the forest surrounding them was not helping their line of sight any. The only sorce of light was when the flashes of lightning lit up the area.

Naruto was unaware that Nuka and Jiraiya were following him and he was unaware of the dangers that waited before him. He had heard stories back in the orphanage how dragons could follow a person's sent through any kind of weather or eviorment much better than any dog. Since the baby skrill belonged to Kakashi, their was good chance the baby skrill would lead him straight to Kakashi, who was most likely with his mom. He would rescue his mom and Kakashi. Nothing was going to stop him as far as he was concerned.

The baby skrill was snarling as it was running. It's eyes narrowed while it was running. Only stopping to sniff the air before continuing down the trail. Naruto yelled in alarm as a blast of white fire stuck the ground, that sent Naruto, the baby skrill and Toothless flying for a moment. Before they hit the ground hard as they tumbled slightly. Lightning flashed lighting up the area to reveal the injured mother skrill as she roared in rage at them. Her injured wings were wide open as lightning danced across her massive body. The long white fangs seemed to practicaly be glowing in the shadows even with what appeared to be blood running from open wounds, and down those fangs. It's yellow eyes revealing it's rage, madness, pain and held a promise of death in it's eyes while it stared down at Naruto and the two dragon pups.

Naruto stared at the injured adult mother skrill as he felt his heart in his throat. This dragon was the one that had hurt his mother according Mai's visions. Naruto felt his heart in his throat for a moment as Skrill's head lowered to look at him as it's mouth started forming another blast of white fire or white lightning. Naruto was not sure which and honestly had no desire to find out. Toothless jumped to it's feet insteantly and stood infront of him as it fired a flew blasts at the mother skrill who screeched in rage as it fired it's blast in retaliation. Toothless' tail smacked Naruto out of the way at the same time, Toothless had leaped sideways to avoid the blast.

True toothless was too small to fly on, but dragon's despite their were strong enough to knock a human away from them if needed. The baby skrill however was still furious, It was basically ignoring everything around it, and had jumped up too it's feet as it continued to search for it's silver haired human. Naruto shook his head to clear his vision as he stood up as he looked at the mother skrill who looked more enraged and even more deranged. Naruto narrowed his eyes. If his mom could handle living on a island of dragons and befriend them even though they were powerful enough to kill her if she was not careful. Than he could handle this adult injured dragon as well.

He stood up and narrowed his eyes at the mother dragon. "Toothless...aim a blast at her mouth when she gets ready to fire her attack. Wait for my signal beforing firing your attack." Naruto said firmly as he remembered the baby dragons that were playing earlier during the day. One of the baby dragons had spit fire into another dragon's mouth and it had seemed to make the dragon pup wobble and it seemed to be stunned.

Maybe, just maybe if Naruto's planned worked on the injured mother dragon. It would render the mother skrill dragon unconscious or stun her enough she would calm down or back down. Toothless looked at Naruto and nodded. The mother skrill snarled as she bared her fangs in rage as she slowly walked towards Naruto and Toothless getting ready too attack. Toothless beared his fangs and crouched in an attack like position as Naruto narrowed his eyes, waiting for the moment to give Toothless the signal to strike.

* * *

Jiraiya ran after Nuka hoping beyond hope that Nuka would lead him to his godson. Before Naruto ended up as a dragon's dinner. He would never be able to face Minato or Kushina if anything happened to Naruto. He knew he was already in deep trouble with them for his past mistakes, however he would be damned if he allowed his godson to become a dragon's dinner or allow any new harm fall upon him. Jiraiya could bearly see anything front of him because of the storm, the darkness of the forest around them and the only sorce of light was from the flashes of lightning. There was also the fact that he was quickly soaked to the bone from the down pour of rain.

Nuka swung it's head back to look at Jiraiya who was struggling a bit to keep up with him. Nuka than began to slow his speed down, just enough so Jiraiya could keep up with him and be able to still see him despite the bad weather condition. Nuka knew only to well a human did not have the same advanced eye sight as they did. So Nuka decided to be nice, and make sure Jiraiya could keep up with him so the human wouldn't run into trouble. Jiraiya noticed this almost insteantly. "Guess you, don't hate me after all." Jiraiya said as Nuka snorted as they continued running down the trail.

Nuka then growled as he came to a stop and used his tail to stop Jiraiya. Jiraiya came to a stop and looked at Nuka in confusion only for his eyes to widen in alarm at the sight of a large serpent like dragon that came crashing out of the ground as it than dived back down into the ground. "What the hell was that giant thing?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes. Nuka turned to give him a dark look as it snarled down at him. "Right stupid question...that was obviously a dragon." Jiraiya said as Nuka seemed to calm and gave him a nod before they continued down the trail after Naruto. Hoping they would make it in time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Zen had grown bored of just watching his human assighning people missions and doing paper work. It seemed like it would never stop. That was when Zen decided to pay that horrible human, the one called Danzo a little visit. Zen seemed to gain a evil Cheshire cat like grin on his face as he silently dropped down onto the floor without being noticed. Zen than slipped out of the mission room practically unnoticed by everyone as he slipped outside. Once it was outside it quickly went to the roof where it gave a loud roar.

That was when twenty wild Terrible Terrors had appeared from the forest of the death and had quickly came to it's aid. Zen revealed a evil snister looking grin as the twenty wild terrible terrors appeared before it, all of them appeared to be waiting for orders. Zen gave a series of growls to the others who all seemed to nod to Zen's instrustions, before they then followed him.

The ANBU known as Bear blinked and wondered if he should inform the hokage that his dragon had caused twenty other dragons to appear. Bear had been positioned on the roof incase of an attack, when he witnessed Zen's little stunt. He was quiet as he thought about what would be the best course of action to take. He then noticed where the dragons were going and decided it was better not to tell anyone what he just saw. It was true that Bear had never liked Danzo to begin with, and well what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him or get himself in trouble. He then smirked under his mask as he made a memo to himself to get a rather large, fat looking fish for the hokage's 'pet' dragon you could say. Bear also didn't feel like dealing with the paper work that Zen would most likely cause him. However he did feel bad for the poor fool that would have to deal with the paper work.

Meanwhile inside a prison room Danzo was sitting in his cell glaring at the wall. He was furious that Hiruzen had a pet dragon, one that had been guarding his office no less. No thanks to that fat iguana with wings he had been arrested, and had lost any chance of ever being Hokage. "If I ever get out of here, I'm turning that little pest into a fat leather wallet." Danzo snarled under his breath. Unaware that Zen who had heard that comment had just snuck into his cell along with twenty other terrible terrors.

Danzo had chakra suppression bracelets on, so he wouldn't be able to use any form of chakra in order to escape. A loud familiar hissing sound made Danzo freeze. He then ever so slowly turned to the sorce of the noise, only to pale dramatically. Their was Zen glaring down at him from it's high perch on the window ledge as Twenty other terrible terrors were all in crouching positions bearing their fangs with smoke coming from their nostrils as their yellow eyes narrowed at Danzo in rage, as they were on the floor of the prison cell. Zen looked at Danzo and revealed his sinister smirk.

Zen took his paw as he than pointed at Danzo, before he gave one loud screech. That sounded as though he just yelled, "Charge!"

Danzo than screamed a high pitch girly sounding scream as the twenty terrible terrors sprinted towards him as they all lundged for him. That was when they began attacking him. Fangs and claws sank into Danzo's fleash making him scream in pain, besides the fact some dragons had their wings and tails beating the crap out of Danzo as well. Sounds of cloth being torn, fleash being ripped, the screams and growls filled the room.

Zen seemed to smiled at the sight and sat up as it seemed to wipe his paws against each other. Before he slipped through the bars of the window to go back to his human as though their was no evidence to prove that he had ever been there or was ever involved. The commotion caused ANBU guards to run into the room only to see Danzo being attacked by twenty wild terrible terrors. "Shit! Their must have been a nest of wild dragons in the room, and Danzo must have disturbed them." A ANBU agent said in horror.

"How the hell did we miss something like that?!" Another ANBU yelled in alarm.

"Aw, look how cute they are. Do we really have to stop this?" One of the ANBU asked only to be glared at by her comrades. "What? I happen to like dragons."

"We can't let Danzo die, Crane." The one in charge said sighing. "No matter how tempting it is."

"Pitty." Crane said pouting behind her mask.

The twenty terrible terrors then fled out of the room by going through the window as they raced back to the forest of death, when one of the ANBU's threw down a small flash bomb to scare the little dragons off without harming them them in any way. It worked. Danzo just laid on the floor breathing hard covered in deep bite and claw marks and his clothes were in shreads. A small pool of blood was forming. "I hate that dragon." Danzo snarled in pain as he passed out as medical nins were summoned to help him.

"Oh kami-sama, the paper work I'm going to have to fill out because of this." A ANBU said whimpearing.

"Better you than us, Goat." Crane said grinning behind her mask. Goat wanted to start crying.

Meanwhile in the mission room, the hokage had just looked up to see Zen enter through the open window as it scampered across the floor, and up the back of his seat only to jump onto his desk where it sat down. "Do I even want to know what you been up too?" He asked his dragon with a raised eyebrow. Zen looked at him and gave a purr like growl that oddly sounded as though he said, No. The hokage shook his head as he went back to his paper work after he petted his dragon.

Zen at that very moment honestly looked like a cat, who just ate the pet canary, and was rewarded with a bowl of milk.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**All the Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the really late chapter, I was hoping to get this chapter up and done last month. All I can say is a really bad case of writer's block, personal problems, plus one family emergency and the fact I had to rewrite this chapter three times.**

**Anyways please read, review and I hope you will like the story.**

* * *

The mother skrill snarled as she bared her fangs as the crackling white fire started to form in her mouth. Toothless was ready to attack as soon as Naruto gave him the order to do so. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as he raised his hand to give Toothless the signal to strike. However before Naruto could give Toothless the okay to strike, the mother skrill canceled her attack at the last momeny as she moved quickly as she swung her body around to make her tail crash into toothless causing toothless to loose his concentration on his attack as he was sent flying into the bushes where his body crashed into a tree rendering him out cold.

Naruto's face paled dramatically when he relised his dragon had been knocked out cold. He slowly turned to face the mother skrill as she bared her fangs at him as she gave a deep growl as her eyes held a look that promised insteant death in them. She gave a loud screech like roar at him as she moved towards him slowly. Naruto slowly backed away until his back bumped into something scaley and it was breathing. He gulped and slowly looked up to see the very familiar looking two headed hideous zippleback from earlier looking down at him with it's two heads looking straight down at him as they bared their fangs at him.

The mother skrill roared in rage as the zippleback looked up at the skrill in irritation. The zippleback's two heads had their lips pulled back asthey bared their fangs at the intruder. They snarled at the skill as the two heads roared in rage as the hideous zippleback moved in front of Naruto to fight the mother skrill. The zippleback would deal with Naruto latter, right now the Zippleback's only concern right now was the skrill that was trasspassing on it's territory. Naruto seeing his chance ran over to Toothless as he frantically tried to get his dragon to wake up as the zippleback and mother skrill faced each other. The two dragons roaored at each other before they than ludged at each other as the began tearing into each other viciously.

The two dragons had their fangs sinking into each other's fleash, their razor sharp claws ripping into fleash, their wings flapping and hitting fleash could be seen as the two dragons were fighting each other as the lightning would flash over head lighting up the area around them. The sounds of snarls, growls and screeches filled the air at the same time over the sounds of the down pouring rain, the thunder and the howling wind. Blood was splattering across the ground as the two dragons fought.

"Toothless, come on wake up." Naruto said as their was a dragon fight happening dangerously close to them. How long he sat there trying to wake up his dragon he was unsure. He was shivering from the cold rain water that had soaked him. Toothless eventually grunted as he came around with a soft growl. He shook his head as he turned his head to look at Naruto briefly before it remembered the skrill and it's eyes widen as it roared in concern for his human's safety. However Toothless stiffen when it reconised the zippleback aht was in a middle of heated battle with the skrill. Teeth, claws, white fire, green smoke and sparks could been seen as they fought viciously against one another. They were now using their signature firey attacks. Snarls, growls and screeches were heard from the two dragons as they were fighting viciously.

The skrill than sent a blast of white fire at the zippleback causing the dragon to be sent tumbling violently across the ground as it than just laid no longer moving as the skrill screeched in rage before she turned her head to glare at Naruto and toothless as she looked even more deranged with heavy amounts of blood dripping from her fangs and new wounds on top of the old ones. Naruto froze in fear, he had no idea if the zippleback was dead or not. This was not good. However determination burned in naruto's blue eyes one way or another he would save his mom and Kakashi.

Naruto would stand his ground along with Toothless. If his mother could befriend and train dragons than he could do so as well. Naruto took a steady breath and glared at the mother skrill that roared at him as she approached him. "Toothless...now!" Naruto yelled as toothless fired one it's firey blasts just as the mother's skrill's mouth had opened to roar at them.

The mother skrill let out a screech of pain as the firey blast struck and exsploded in her mouth. The skrill shook her head frantically as she swayed dangerously, before she than collapsed to the ground as the toll of her injuries had finally exhausted her. She struck the ground and let out a pain filled growl before slipping into unconsciousness. Naruto slowly approached the mother skrill and crouched down beside her as he slowly placed his hand on the side of her neck. He could tell she was still breathing so she wasn't dead since he could feel the beating pulse under his hand.

Remembering the zippleback he stood up and ran over to it. The zippleback was very much alive since one head shoot up to snarl at him making Naruto nearly fall over backwards in fright. However the zippleback only stared at him before it than snorted and rested it's head back down as the other head regained consciousness only to snort at at Naruto as it laid there to ignore him. "Thank you for helping me." Naruto said as the zippleback only growled softly at him. Toothless than approached Naruto and with it's mouth gently gripped the back of naruto's shirt as it pulled him away from from the two dragons so they could go look for Kakashi and Suzuka. Naruto understanding his dragon's actions agreed as they went to search for them.

* * *

Meanwhile the baby skrill was furious as it ran through the forest as it was determined to find it's human and give it's human a piece of it's mind. Images of setting his human on fire was tempting and even destroying that black mask of his was even more tempting. It didn't matter the baby skrill was pissed off with Kakashi. The baby skrill's mood did not improve any when it had tripped over a tree root causing it to tumble down an embankment and land in a deep mud puddle. The baby skrill slowly sat up with mud oozing down it's body as it the mud seemed to seep between it's scales making the baby skrill cold and uncomfortable.

The baby skrill let out a loud cry as it's eyes burned with tears and rage. Oh his human was in so much trouble when it located him. Small twigs and leaves stuck to the mud as the baby skrill ran down a trail going under bushes and mved through the tall grass. One thing about skrills they were very vain about their looks and did not enjoy being covered in mud. They were also very prideful creatures and when their pride was wounded they would seek out revenge no matter how long it would take until their pride was restored. The baby skrill than noticed a cave enterance when the area was lit up from a a lightning flash and had finally picked up his human's scent again. The baby skrill's eyes lit up in rage as it than charged for the cave entrance and went inside.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**All disclaimers are on the first chapter.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the late chapter, I really wanted this up a lot sooner. However due to family emergencies involving both of my grandmothers, besides the fact I'm sick, I was unable to do so. On April 5th, ****My mom's mother somehow managed to break her pelvis while in the hospital during a doctor visit. Don't ask me how that happened. I wasn't there when that happened. Visted her after it happened when my mom text messaged me about it.**

**Than on April 12,**** My dad's mother was hospitalized for a few days, but she is home now but has to use a personal ambulatory oxygen system to help her breathe, it does not help that she is also sick with some kind of virus, and has heart failure. I'm also under a hell of a lot of stress, so much of it that I haven't been sleeping very well, and I somehow caught a damn cold to top everything off. Lastly I really hate being sick! **

**Sorry in advance if this chapter is short. Promise next chapter will be much longer.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Suzuka was leaning back against the cave wall in pain. She was lost in her memories of the past, a long list of regrets was forming for her which made her heart ache worst than the psychical pain she was currently in. Reopening the old wounds from the past hurt, no matter what anyone said. However she knew she had to reunite with the other hurricane nins and start over to make their new village much stronger and greater than it had been. A new Hidden Hurricane village will emurge from the ashes of the old located here on the Island of Dragons. True, she would have to wait to do all this until her wounds had fully healed.

Dragon training would be put on hold at least until she reunited with the other hurricane nins and have the new village formed. She was soon pulled from her thoughts when the lightning flashed causing a mud like creature with twigs and leaves covering it with bright golden amber snake like eyes to chage inside the cave. Suzuka nearly screamed at the sight of it but insteantly reconised the mud like creature was actually Kakashi's baby dragon. "What the hell?" She asked only to watch as the mud covered baby dragon charge foreward before jumping onto his human's lower region hard enough to make Kakashi's eyes snap open as he screamed in pain. Kakashi managed to knock his baby dragon off of him as he rolled into a fetal position holding his lower region of his body while swearing under his breath in pain.

Part of Suzuka felt like laughing as the other part winced in sympathy for him. The baby skrill snarled as it approached Kakashi with his wings in a high arch to make him look more threatening as he growled while baring his fangs at Kakashi. He let out a screech just before he charged foreward aiming for Kakashi's mask as he grabbed a hold of it with his teeth as he began trying to rip it off his human's face. Kakashi who was still in pain from his baby dragon's assault to his lower region managed to grip his mask as he tried to hold it in place.

"Let go you little monster!" Kakashi growled out in pain but his baby dragon was done being nice and wanted revenge. Soon the sound of fabric ripping was heard and Kakashi's baby dragon was sent tumbling backwards with what was left with kakashi's mask in it's jaws. Kakashi froze as he laid there starring at his baby dragon who had what was left of his mask hanging from its jaws.

Suzuka let out a soft laugh even though it hurt badly to do so. "Skrills are very prideful creatures Kakashi, and when their pride has been hurt or injured they seek out revenge. Did I forget to mension their very vain about their appearences?"

"You are evil...Suzuka." Kakashi growled as he sat up to glare at her. "However enough games. It's time we talked."

"Kakashi, we'll talk about this lat-" She started but Kakashi interrupted her.

"You made me think all this time you were dead, Zuka! Only to find out you are very much alive, besides being the mistress of dragons the feared bounty hunter able to command dragons, your also the Taifeng-kage! Do have any idea, how much pain you put me through when I thought you died!? Not to mension the pain, that you put Obito, Rin, Kushina and Sensei through! What the fuck did we do to deserve that kind of pain aimed towards us!?"

Suzuka's exspression turned serious as well as deadly as she looked at him. It wasn't the first time she seen Kakashi without his mask. First time had been because of Obito's stupid prank when he switched the sighns on the hot springs, that caused Kakashi to walk into the girls' side of the hot springs where he ended up getting a full view of Suzuka's naked form. She screamed when she noticed him and he being startled had fallen into hot spring where he lost his mask when he resurfaced. It was embarrassing for both of them, however Kakashi was just thankful he had a towelstill tied around his waist and the fact Suzuka had been the only girl in the hot springs at the time. Obito however ended up being beaten up by a very pissed off Kakashi, while also being scolded by Rin, Suzuka and especially from Minato.

"Don't tell me about pain, Kakashi!" She snapped harshly as she stared him down. "Do you have any idea what it is like, to have almost your entire village turn against you all because you failed a single mission?! Only to become that village's newest leader, where we hurricane nins never forgive those who fail their missions, since a mission failure was often times punishable by death reguardless of how small the slightest the mistake was! Only to watch as your little brother is murdered in front of you while you are too injured to do anything to save him, before being left for dead!? Do you know what it is like hearing yor little brother scream your name, while he is begging for you help him, when you honestly can't do anything to help him!?" She demanded harshly as her body shook in rage as from pain.

"Suzuka..." Kakashi said as Suzuka snarls at him.

"I know what all that feels like. Since it happened to me. The one thing that I swore to always protect was taken from me, Kakashi! I was willing to break my own heart as well as my own happiness in order to take care of my brother. That was why I left the hidden leaf village and declined the offer to stay. The mission that I failed, It required me to kill Kushina, Minato, Obito, Rin and you kakashi. However I grew too attached and believe me I had more than one opportunity to carry out my mission. However I just couldn't do it, no matter how hard I had tried to carry out that mission. I just couldn't."

"Why did you fail your mission? Also was everything between us just a lie so you could get closer to your targets?!" Kakashi yelled feeling hurt, betrayed, alarmed, startled and angry all rolled into one single emotion. Kakashi's baby dragon sat there watching them argue as his head turned to whoever was speaking. He still had the remains of Kakashi's mask hanging from his jaws while mud dripped and ozzed down his body still. The fire worms were also watching this intently and had retreated a bit for whatever unknown reason. The baby dragon drops the torn mask to the floor.

"You fucken idiot, everything that happened between us was all real! Truthfully I wasn't even suppose to have been that close to my targets. However the truth was that I fell in love with you. Out of every single person I ever meet or known, it just had to be you that I fell in love with. The very person I was supoose to have killed, however I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I became too attached to your entire village during my stay there, especially to Minato, Kushina, Rin, Obito and especially you. It wasn't suppose to have happened. I wasn't suppose to have grown that attached to anyone in your village. However I did, so much that I honestly wanted to leave my own village, and become a hidden leaf ninja! However I couldn't abandon my own brother, he was far too young to be on his own since our family was already dead. I was the only thing he had left. I was willing to shatter and break my own heart for whatever I thought was best for him. In the end my weakness for following my heart's desires had caused my baby brother to pay for it with his very life! The only reason why I am still even alive is because Nuka had been the one that found me. I was very close to death but Nuka took care of me until I had fully recovered. By the time I recovered I couldn't go back to my own village, not after that betrayal and the reason why I didn't go to the hidden leaf village or too any of you was because you had all been informed that I had been killed. I decided after all that to be alone, to never be apart of any village after that. I made all sorts of stupid vows and promises that day my brother died. That was why I became the mistress of dragons a ruthless, cold hearted, unforgiven bounty hunter. You know nothing about the pain, I been through Kakashi!" Suzuka snarled in rage as angry hurt filled tears ran down her face even though her eyes held a deadly steel edge to them.

Kakashi was silent as he stared at her. He could see behind her percing gaze, she had been hurt just as badly as he had if not worse. Part of him wanted to hate her for everything she put him through, yet the other part of him wanted to forgive her and try to start over again. "Quess everything changed when Naruto entered your life, didn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Just so we are clear, I wont give Naruto, Mai or Ryou up without a fight. You can hate me for what happened in the past between us, however don't let my past cause you to determine I am unfit to raise those kids because of it. Like the Hokage told you, you need solid evidence that I put those kids in danger, before you can take them from me." She warned him.

"If you pull another stunt like you did today, I'll kill you myself and take the kids back to Konoha. That's will be a promise not a threat, Zuka." Kakashi warned her.

"Understood. Just know, this changes nothing between us Kakashi. I'm not the same person you knew, Zuka is dead." Suzuka said coldly.

Kakahsi's baby dragon grew annoyed and screeched at Kakashi making him turn to glare at his mud covered dragon pup. "Now what?" He demanded.

"He wants you to give him a bath to get that mud off of him. Baby dragons can easily become sick if their core tempatures drop." Suzuka said.

"Core tempature?" Kakashi asked.

"The poor thing can't generate it's nature body heat properly until the mud is removed. Basically the mud is blocking it's heat from bouncing off it's scales so it can keep warm." Suzuka said softly. Kakashi sighed in annoyance as he unsealed something from a scroll and quickly placed a new mask on. "Also you honestly look better without that mask."

"You know why I wear this mask."

"Your father was a good man, Kakashi. I wish I had the chane to meet him." Suzuka said softly as Kakashi looked at her.

"Wish I meet your parents as well." Kakashi said as Suzuka sighed.

"My mother would have skinned you alive since she hated leaf ninjas with a passion. My father however he would have most likely welcomed you with open arms. My little brother would have kept asking you to marry me just so he would have had a big brother like figure in his life." Suzuka said softly.

Kakashi than yelled in pain when his baby dragon suddenly chomped down onto his hand. "Skrills aren't poisonous right?"

"No they aren't poisonous." Suzuka said softly. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "Unless they ate something that was poisonous than the venom from whatever they devoured would still be in it's mouth."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kakashi said.

"Sorry but its the truth." Suzuka said softly before wincing in pain as she moved.

* * *

Nuka and Jiraiya soon reached the field where they found the mother skrill who was still out cold and they found the hideous zipple back laying near by growling in annoyance. Nuka sniffed the air and gave a deep chirpy growl. "Did Naruto defeat two dragons?" Jiraiya asked making Nuka turn to stare at him in annoyance before smacking Jiraiya hard over the head with it's wing.

"Ow! Don't beat me up, I was just asking a question." Nuka shook his head as he sniffed the air and gave a screech before he ran down the same trail that Toothless and Naruto had gone. "Nuka, wait for me!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran after Nuka once more.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Toothless were running down the trail when the lightning lit up the area allowing them to spot a cave enetrance. "I bet mom's in there! Come on Toothless!" Naruto said with a wide smile as he ran towards the cave opening. Toothless followed him quickly to the cave opening.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
